Van Helsing und der Fluch der Insanitären
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: Ich habe mich an dieses wundervolle Werk gewagt und es mit mehr Spannung, mehr Action, mehr Romantik, mehr Vampirjägern und mehr Irrsinn ausgestattet! Das Ergebnis ist die ultimative Fortsetzung von Van Helsing Der Fluch der Insanitären! [komplett!]
1. rauf mit der priestersterberate!

Disclaimer: Ja, ich hätte die Filmrechte wirklich gerne. Ach, wäre es doch lecker, wenn ich das hier verfilmen könnte. Na ja, leider gehört es nicht mir und so muss ich mich mit der schriftlichen Version begnügen. Wohlan, los geht's!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[irgendwo in Rom]  
  
Helsing: (Stiege runterlatsch) Okay Carl, also wenn das nicht wichtig i- Carl? (umseh) Carl, wo hast du dich diesmal eingeschlossen??  
  
Geräusch hinter einem Sofa: (kicher kicher)  
  
Helsing: (Augenbraue heb) Carl?  
  
Carl und eine Nonne: (halbnackt hinterm Sofa hervorgucken)  
  
Carl: Oh, Van Helsing! Ich dachte nicht, dass Ihr schon so früh ankommen würdet.  
  
Helsing: CARL!! Das ist eine Nonne!!!  
  
Nonne: Bin ich nicht, aber er meint es sieht sexy aus, wenn ich mich so anziehe.  
  
Helsing: . . . . . . . .  
  
Carl: (unschuldig pfeif)  
  
Nonne: (sich kichernd verzieh)  
  
Helsing: (seufz) Also Carl, was ist es und wie kann ich es töten?  
  
Carl: Nun, es ist Eure Mutter. Sie will heute zu Besuch kommen. Und na ja, ich schätze wenn Ihr einen großen, spitzen Gegenstand aus der Küche nehmt und-  
  
Helsing: CARL!!!  
  
Carl: (unschuldig guck) Na Ihr habt doch gefragt.  
  
Helsing: Carl, ich war gerade in Spanien und habe dort Urlaub gemacht. Und du holst mich zurück, NUR WEIL MEINE MUTTER AUF BESUCH KOMMT???  
  
Carl: Ja . . . ähm . . das . . . . und weil sie gewissermaßen . . . also . . . ein Vampir ist.  
  
Helsing: WAS??????  
  
Carl: Tja, na ja, öh . . . . sie muss wohl . . . irgendwie gebissen worden sein . . . oder sowas . . . schätze ich.  
  
Fenster: (zerspring) KLIRRR!!  
  
Stimme: GABRIEL!!!  
  
Carl: Hallo, Frau Van Helsing!  
  
Helsing: Mama!!  
  
Mutter: (ins Zimmer flieg) Ganz Recht! Bereitet euch vor auf einen grausamen, schmerzhaften To- meine Güte, Carl!! Wie siehst du denn aus??  
  
Carl: Was? Ich? Wieso?  
  
Mutter: (zu Carl flieg) Schau dich doch an, du bist ja ganz mager geworden!! Gabriel, wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du dem armen Mönch mehr zu essen geben sollst!!??  
  
Carl: Ich bin ja eigentlich kein Mönch sondern-  
  
Mutter: Und wie es hier wieder ausschaut!! Untote vernichten kann er, aber zum Aufräumen ist der Herr sich natürlich wieder zu schade! Und du trägst ja noch immer diesen schrecklichen Hut!! Gabriel, Gabriel, so wirst du nie eine nette Frau finden!!  
  
Helsing: MAMA!! Nicht vor meinen Freunden!!  
  
Mutter: Ach Schnickschnack! Du ziehst dir jetzt erst mal was anderes an und dann-  
  
Helsing: Maaaamaaaaa! Können wir uns nicht einfach ein Duell auf Leben und Tod liefern?  
  
Mutter: ACH!! Das ist ja wieder mal typisch! Jahrelang kümmere ich mich um dich, ziehe dich groß, passe auf dich auf und kaum verwandle ich mich mal ein bisschen in einen Vampir willst du mich schon vernichten! Deine eigene Mutter!!! Die Jugend von heute . . . also das hätten wir uns damals nie erlauben dürfen!!  
  
Helsing: Aber Mama!!  
  
Mutter: Kein aber! Wir beide müssen wohl einmal ein ernstes Wörtchen miteinander reden. Und wenn das so weitergeht, dann werde ich dir dein Taschengeld- (von Carl mit einem Pflock erstochen werd) AAAAIIIIII!!!! (zu Asche zerfall)  
  
Carl: Tut mir Leid, Frau Van Helsing.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lacrima Draconis proudly presents  
  
(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-- Van Helsing und der Fluch der Insanitären --)-)-)-)-)-)-)- )  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[am nächsten Tag, in einer kleinen Wohnung in Rom]  
  
Helsing: Carl, wieso ist alles so wie es ist?  
  
Carl: (Kaffee koch) Hä?  
  
Helsing: Ich meine, ich lebe mit einem Mönch-  
  
Carl: Ordensbruder.  
  
Helsing: Ordensbruder in einer WG, habe die Wurzel des Bösen vernichtet und werde arbeitslos sein, sobald ich die Reste seiner teuflischen Saat ausgelöscht habe. Und dann? Dann verbringe ich den Rest meines Lebens mit einem Mönch-  
  
Carl: Ordensbruder.  
  
Helsing: Ordensbruder in einer schäbigen italienischen Bruchbude . . . und bin noch dazu Single.  
  
Carl: Kaffee?  
  
Helsing: Nein, danke.  
  
Carl: (Zeitung les) Vielleicht müsst Ihr einfach nur mehr raus. Neue Leute kennen lernen, Weiber aufreißen . . . hey, die Nonne von gestern wäre sicher interessiert! Oder . . . oder Ihr sucht euch eine andere. Glaubt mir, die Hey-Süße-ich-habe-den-Fürst-der-Finsternis-vernichtet Masche klappt jedes Mal!  
  
Helsing: Carl, das meine ich nicht.  
  
Carl: Ooooh, verstehe! Ihr langweilt Euch und sehnt Euch nach einem neuen Job! Hmm . . . also ich kenne da eine ältere Dame, die hat einen Gemüseladen und sucht dringend noch ein Putz-  
  
Türe: (aufflieg) KRACH!!!  
  
Priester: VAN HELSING!  
  
Carl: (auf Van Helsing zeig) Zu Eurer Linken.  
  
Priester: Es ist schrecklich! Furchtbar! Grauenvoll! Das Ende der Welt!!  
  
Helsing: Endlich gute Nachrichten!!  
  
Priester: . . . . . . wie meinen?  
  
Helsing: Nichts, nichts, verzeiht. Was gibt es denn so schreckliches, furchtbares und grauenvolles zu erzählen?  
  
Priester: Ihr müsst umgehend nach England reisen!!  
  
Helsing: Nach England? Warum das?  
  
Priester: Gar abscheuliche Monster machen sich bereit die Welt mit ihrem Fluch zu überfluten!  
  
Helsing: Um was für Monster handelt es sich?  
  
Carl: ((Bitte geile Vampirbräute, bitte geile Vampirbräute, bitte geile Vampirbräute!))  
  
Priester: Es sind die Insanitären!!  
  
Carl und Helsing: Die WER???  
  
Priester: Die Insanitären. Ein altes Übel aus längst vergangener Zeit. Sie waren da, noch bevor der erste Mensch . . . nein, sogar bevor der erste Vampir die Erde betrat. So alt wie die Erde selbst sind sie, wenn nicht älter. Sie sind die eigentliche Wurzel des Bösen. Das Diabolische in seiner reinsten und tückischsten Form.  
  
Helsing: Die da wäre?  
  
Priester: Irrsinn.  
  
SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!  
  
Helsing: Irrsinn?  
  
SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!  
  
Priester: Irrsinn.  
  
SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BL-  
  
Carl: AUS JETZT!!!  
  
SFX: . . . . .  
  
Helsing: Ihr sucht meine Residenz also auf um mir zu erzählen, dass die Welt in Gefahr ist wegen . . . ein paar Spinnern in Zwangsjacken?  
  
Priester: Oh nein, werter Freund. Die Insanitären sind weitaus mehr als ein paar Spinner in Zwangsjacken. Sie sind-  
  
SFX: FLITSCH!! PIEKS!! SPIEß!!  
  
Priester: (von einem Pfeil durchbohrt wurde) Gnnnnnhhhh!!! Mmmmmffffghhh!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii! (umfall)  
  
Carl: Och nöööö, direkt auf den Perser!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[eine Woche später, in einem Hotel in London]  
  
Seltsam gekleidete Frau mit Hut: Carlotta? Carlotta, wo bist du?  
  
Stimmen aus dem Badezimmer: (kicher kicher)  
  
Seltsam gekleidete Frau mit Hut: CARLOTTA!!!  
  
Carlotta: (mit halbnacktem Mann aus dem Badezimmer komm) Oh, Van Ginseng! Ich hatte Euch erst nächste Woche von Eurem Spanienurlaub zurückerwartet.  
  
Ginseng: Carlotta, wer ist der Mann da???  
  
Carlotta: Das? Och, das ist nur der Pizzabote.  
  
Ginseng: Du solltest dich schämen! Sowas in meinem Hotelzimmer! Und das als Nonne!!  
  
Carlotta: Ordensschwester.  
  
Ginseng: Wie auch immer. (Pizzabote anstarr) RAUS!!!  
  
Pizzabote: (abhau)  
  
Carlotta: (abhauen will)  
  
Ginseng: DU bleibst hier!!  
  
Carlotta: Mist.  
  
Ginseng: Carlotta, meine frühe Rückkehr hat einen Grund.  
  
Carlotta: Ihr wusstet von ihm und wolltet ihn für Euch haben?  
  
Ginseng: NEIN!! Natürlich nicht!!!  
  
Carlotta: Na denn . . .  
  
Ginseng: Carlotta, sie sind zurück.  
  
Carlotta: Eure Eltern?  
  
Ginseng: Schlimmer.  
  
Carlotta: NOCH SCHLIMMER????  
  
Ginseng: Es sind . . . . die Insanitären.  
  
Carlotta: Ihr meint die Boten . . . . des Irrsinns?  
  
SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!  
  
Ginseng: Ja, genau die.  
  
Carlotta: (genervt in den Himmel schau)  
  
Ginseng: Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde mit Pater Emil unter DER BRÜCKE.  
  
SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!  
  
Carlotta: oo?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[inzwischen, im selben London, in einem anderen Hotel]  
  
Carl: (seine Sachen auspack) Kalt ist es hier. Viel zu kalt. Ich hätte in Italien bleiben sollen. Aber stattdessen riskiere ich hier nochmal mein Leben und das noch dazu bei solchen unmenschlichen Temperaturen. (sich zu Van Helsing dreh) Warum wolltet Ihr mich überhaupt wieder dabeihaben?  
  
Romantische Musik: (zu spielen beginn)  
  
Helsing: Weißt du Carl . . . wir kennen uns jetzt schon sehr lange. Und nach unserem letzten Abenteuer wurden mir Dinge bewusst . . . Dinge, Qualitäten, die ich in dir früher nie gesehen habe. (ihm tief in die Augen blick) Weißt du Carl, du bist ein sehr attraktiver, junger Ordensbruder.  
  
Carl: OO (sich panisch an die Tapete krall)  
  
Helsing: Und deshalb . . . nun ja, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll . . .  
  
Carl: (verzweifelt nach der Türe Ausschau halt)  
  
Helsing: Zugegeben, es fällt mir schwer es auszusprechen, aber . . . ich kann diese Leidenschaft, diesen brennenden Wunsch in mir einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken! (Carls Arm pack)  
  
Carl: (winsel)  
  
Helsing: OH CARL!!  
  
Romantische Musik: (abbrech)  
  
Helsing: Ich finde, du solltest die Hotelrechnung bezahlen.  
  
Carl: (umkipp) ICH DANKE DIR GOTT!!  
  
Helsing: ((Hehe. Der Trick klappt doch jedes Mal . . .))  
  
Carl: (sich noch immer etwas verunsichert an die Tapete klammer) Und . . . was wollt Ihr jetzt tun? Ich meine, wir haben quasi keine Ahnung was, geschweigedenn wo wir suchen sollen.  
  
Helsing: Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ich habe einen Brief erhalten, von einem gewissen Pater Emil. Er will sich in knapp einer Stunde mit uns treffen. Unter DER BRÜCKE.  
  
SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!  
  
Carl: o  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[eine Stunde später, unter DER BRÜCKE]  
  
SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!  
  
Helsing, Carl, Ginseng und Carlotta: (sich aus entgegengesetzten Richtungen entgegenkommen)  
  
Helsing: Na los! Beeil dich!!  
  
Ginseng: Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zei-  
  
SFX: WUMMS!!!  
  
Helsing und Ginseng: (sich niedergerannt haben) AUAAA!!! PASSEN SIE DOCH AUF WO SIE HINGEHEN, SIE- Wer sind Sie??? Nein, nein, nein – wer sind SIE? . . . Ich habe Sie zuerst gefragt!!! . . . . HEY!!! . . . Also was glauben Sie eigentlich wer-  
  
Stimme: RUUUUUUUHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Helsing und Ginseng: Pater Emil!!  
  
Carlotta und Carl: (angekeucht kommen) Haben wir was verpasst?? Hey, wer ist denn die/der da???  
  
Pater Emil: Also bevor das alles nochmal von vorne beginnt: Van Helsing, das ist Van Ginseng. Eine selbstständige, starke, selbstbewusste und dennoch feminine und sexuell äußerst begehrenswerte Vampirjägerin, die sich im Moment von Ihrer Gegenwart diskriminiert fühlt und meint sehr gut ohne Ihre Hilfe auszukommen, weshalb sie sich im Laufe der kommenden Ereignisse auch auf keinen Fall in Sie verlieben wird.  
  
Van Ginseng: Tag.  
  
Pater Emil: Van Ginseng, das ist Van Helsing. Ein kompetenter, introvertierte durch seine Männlichkeit bestechender, sexuell äußerst begehrenswerter Vampirjäger, der Frauen für ungeeignet für solche Gefahren hält und außerdem lieber alleine lebt und arbeitet, weshalb er Sie für vollkommen Fehl am Platz hält und sich im Laufe der kommenden Handlungen natürlich auf keinen Fall in Sie verlieben wird.  
  
Van Helsing: Moin.  
  
Pater Emil: Und das sind Carl und Carlotta, zwei absolut inkompetente Helfer die keine sexuelle Attraktivität besitzen und nur dazu da sind, um hoffnungslose Situationen durch dämliche Kommentare aufzulockern.  
  
Carl und Carlotta: HEY!!!!  
  
Helsing: Und Sie?  
  
Pater Emil: Ich bin nur eine Randfigur, die dazu dient den Inhalt zu erläutern, habe aber sonst keine weitere Bedeutung. Natürlich könnte ich Ihnen als mysteriöse, das Geschehen kennende Person nützliche Tipps geben, mit denen Sie im Stande wären Ihre Mission in weniger als zwanzig Minuten durchzuführen und so die Menschheit zu retten. Dies werde ich natürlich auch tun, es sei denn ich sterbe zuvor auf mysteriöse Weise und schaffe es so nur Ihnen einen winzigen Teil der Gesamtinformation zu übermitteln, der Sie bestenfalls zum nächsten Anhaltspunkt bringt. Aber das wird natürlich nicht passieren.  
  
Alle: (nick)  
  
Pater Emil: Nun, jedenfalls müssen Sie alle gemeinsam schnellstmöglichst ins British Museum und dort- (auf einer Bananenschale ausrutsch) AIIIIIII!!!! (sich das Genick brech) (sterb)  
  
Carl: So ein Mist. Er ist auf mysteriöse Weise gestorben und hat es nur geschafft uns einen winzigen Teil der Gesamtinformation zu übermitteln, der uns jetzt bestenfalls zum nächsten Anhaltspunkt bringt.  
  
Carlotta: Wie hätten wir damit auch rechnen können?  
  
Alle: (kopfschüttel)  
  
Ginseng: Wohlan! So lasst uns denn die Welt erretten vor dem größten uns bekannten Übel – dem Irrsinn!!  
  
SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!  
  
Carl und Carlotta: --;;;;  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ach ja, ein herrliches Stück Wahnsinn. (stolz auf sich ist) Ich schreibe das mehr für mich und meine Freunde, aber falls es sonst noch anderen gefällt, dann freue ich mich immer über Kritik, Lob, Feedback, wasweißich   
  
Und noch was: Erwartet nicht, dass das hier auch nur irgendwie historisch oder film-plot-technisch korrekt ist. . . . (unschuldig pfeif)  
  
Van Ginseng und Carlotta sind übrigens meine Charaktere. Meinemeinemeinemeine! Alles meins! Mein eigen! Mein Schatzzzz!! (umklammer) (weghops) 


	2. wie feuer, wasser und elektrogeräte

Disclaimer: IT COULD HAVE BEEN MINE!! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!!  
  
Boromir: (patt patt patt) Die Phase hatte ich auch mal . . .  
  
Lacrima: --;;;;  
  
Boromir: Na sag's schon!  
  
Lacrima: Nicht meins. Glücklich jetzt?  
  
Boromir: (nick)  
  
Lacrima Draconis proudly presents  
  
(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-- Van Helsing und der Fluch der Insanitären --)-)-)-)-)-)-)- )  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[im Hotel „The Full Moon"]  
  
Carl: (in seinen Sachen rumkram)  
  
Helsing: (im Zimmer auf und ab geh) Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Da werde ich mühevoll diese dämliche Anna los und jetzt hab ich schon wieder so eine Pseudo-Vampirjägerin am Hals!  
  
Carl: Ach, macht Euch nichts draus. (kram) Sie scheint mir ganz okay zu sein. (kram kram)  
  
Helsing: So? Dann hast du also überhaupt kein Problem damit, dass wir mit ihr und ihrer Helferin die Welt retten sollen?  
  
Carl: Mit ihrer Helferin??? Ihr . . . Ihr meint diese absolut, inkompetente, hässliche, grauenvolle . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[inzwischen, im Hotel „Bloody Garlic"]  
  
Carlotta: -und total idiotischen Mönch namens Carl??  
  
Ginseng: Genau der.  
  
Carlotta: PAH!! Ich wette der könnte keine Vater Unser aufsagen wenn sein Leben davon abhinge!  
  
Ginseng: Du etwa?  
  
Carlotta: Also ich bitte Euch!! Ich bin eine ORDENSSCHWESTER!! Natürlich kann ich das Vater Uns.  
  
Ginseng: Dann lass doch mal hören.  
  
Carlotta: Äh . . . ähm . . . äh-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[ im Hotel The Full Moon]  
  
Carl: Also . . . öh . . . Vater Unser im Himmel, der du . . . bist im Himmel . . . ähm . . . geheiligt werde deine himmlische . . . . DAS TUT DOCH JETZT ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS ZUR SACHE!!  
  
Helsing: (pfeif)  
  
Carl: Außerdem . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[im Hotel Bloody Garlic]  
  
Carlotta: Carl!! Wer heißt schon freiwillig Carl??  
  
Ginseng: (grins)  
  
Carlotta: Hmpf. Dieser Van Helsing und sein trotteliger Begleiter werden Euch das Lachen schon noch austreiben, glaubt mir. Und jetzt . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[im Hotel The Full Moon]  
  
Carl: - entschuldigt mich, ich habe zu tun. (weiter in seinen Sachen kram)  
  
Helsing: (seufz) (intensives Selbstgespräch beginn) Um Mitternacht wollten wir uns beim Museum treffen, aber wie kann ich diese Van Ginseng nur davon abhalten mitzukommen? Das ist einfach nichts für Frauen, das muss sie doch begreifen! Was dort für Gefahren lauern könnten! Ein paar Vampirchen abstechen, klar. Das bringt ja sogar Carl zusammen.  
  
Carl: (kram) Habt Ihr was gesagt?  
  
Helsing: Nein, nein Carl.  
  
Carl: Auch gut. (weiterkram)  
  
Helsing: (weiter selbst-sprech) Aber wenn die richtigen Gegner dann zum Vorschein kommen . . . was ich zwar bezweifle, immerhin handelt es sich nachdem was wir bis jetzt wissen einfach nur um einen Haufen . . . Irrer. Na ja, falls jedoch eine ernsthafte Gefahr auftaucht, was soll diese Ginseng dann schon ausrichten können? Hmmm . . . vielleicht sollten wir einfach früher zum Museum, dort alles erledigen und die beiden Damen nach getaner Arbeit abpassen und wieder in ihr Hotel führen. Andererseits-  
  
Carl: ICH HAB'S!!!  
  
Helsing: oo?  
  
Carl: Endlich! Endlich! Freude! Juchhu!  
  
Helsing: Ähm . . . . Carl?  
  
Carl: Oh. Tut mir Leid, Van Helsing.  
  
Helsing: Was ist denn diesmal wieder los?  
  
Carl: Ich hab es endlich gefunden!  
  
Helsing: Es?  
  
Carl: Meine neueste Erfindung! (einen Videorekorder hochhalt)  
  
Helsing: OO??? Was . . . was ist das?  
  
Carl: Das ist . . . nun . . . öh . . . es ist . . . also . . . . ähm, jedenfalls nenne ich es . . . äh . . . ich nenne es . . . . tja . . . entscheidend ist, dass man damit . . . . also . . . . man kann damit . . . nun . . . .  
  
Helsing: Jaaaaa?  
  
Carl: Ich vermute, dass es Brötchen toasten kann.  
  
Helsing: OO!! (umfall)  
  
Carl: Ich werde es also . . . Toaster nennen! Ja, das ist gut. Toaster.  
  
Helsing: Und inwiefern soll uns dieser „Toaster"bei der Vernichtung des ultimativen Bösen hilfreich sein?  
  
Carl: Na ja, das Hotelessen schmeckt scheußlich und hungrig kämpft es sich nicht so gut und . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[im Hotel Bloody Garlic]  
  
Carlotta: - und außerdem kann man damit wunderbar Männer aufreißen.  
  
Ginseng: (seufz) Na Hauptsache das.  
  
Carlotta: Seht Ihr!  
  
Ginseng: --;;;;  
  
Carlotta: Also ich bin stolz auf mein neues Meisterwerk! (zufrieden ihren Fernseher anschau)  
  
Ginseng: Und warum nochmal nennst du diese komische Kiste Mixer?  
  
Carlotta: Na ganz einfach. Es mixt verschiedene Signale zusammen und formt sie dann um in ein anderes, komplexeres . . . dings.  
  
Ginseng: Und wie genau sieht dieses DINGS dann aus?  
  
Carlotta: Es . . . öh . . . da bin ich mir noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher.  
  
Ginseng: (seufz)  
  
Carlotta: Wir könnten es jedoch testen!  
  
Ginseng: Also ob das eine gute Idee ist . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[im Hotel The Full Moon]  
  
Carl: Ich denke, es ist sogar eine wunderbare Idee!  
  
Helsing: (seufz) Na wenn es dir so viel bedeutet . . . nimm das Ding eben mit.  
  
Carl: JUCHHU! („Toaster" freudig in seine Tasche pack)  
  
Helsing: Und jetzt beeil dich, es ist schon bald zehn und wir müssen rechtzeitig mit unserer Arbeit fertig sein, bevor die beiden Damen beim Museum auftauchen. (graziös aus dem Fenster spring)  
  
Carl: Komme ja, komme ja! (Fenster seh) (schauder) (Stiege nehm)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[im Hotel Bloody Garlic]  
  
Ginseng: Unglaublich!!  
  
Carlotta: Na, was hab ich gesagt?  
  
„Mixer": (Bild anzeig)  
  
Ginseng: Das ist . . . das ist ja wie eine Projektion der Wirklichkeit. Fantastisch!  
  
Carlotta: Ich wette irgendwann werden die Leute für meinen Mixer viel Geld bezahlen und jeder wird einen haben wollen!  
  
Ginseng: Nun übertreib mal nicht gleich.  
  
Carlotta: Seht nur! Die Frau im Mixer . . . sie spricht!  
  
„Frau im Mixer"(aka.: Nachrichtensprecherin): Und nun noch eine Sondermeldung aus London; Eindringlinge haben sich Zugang zum British Museum verschafft und versuchen nun dieses vollständig abzubrennen. Die Polizei ist vollkommen ahnungslos und sollte nicht bald ein tapferer Held aus dem Nichts auftauchen, werden alle Informationen, die im Museum gelagert sind, für immer vernichtet werden. Und nun zum Wetter-  
  
Carlotta: (Mixer abschalt) Wie furchtbar! Meint Ihr, meint Ihr, dass das real ist?  
  
Ginseng: Also ich weiß nicht . . .  
  
Carlotta: Könnte genau das wirklich passieren?  
  
Ginseng: Carlotta, das würde bedeuten, dass du eine elektronische Hellseherin geschaffen hast!  
  
Carlotta: (grins) Ich wusste doch immer, dass die Abendschule sich auszahlt.  
  
Ginseng: Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es nur eine optische Täuschung.  
  
Carlotta: Aber wenn es doch real ist??  
  
Ginseng: Du hast Recht. Wir sollten schleunigst zum Museum, nur für den Fall. Und außerdem . . .  
  
Carlotta: Außerdem?  
  
Ginseng: Außerdem sind wir so vielleicht schon vor Van Helsing und seinem Mönch da und können unsere Arbeit ohne sie erledigen.  
  
Carlotta: Das wäre ja wunderbar!! Auf geht's!! (aus dem Zimmer lauf) . . . . (zurückkomm) Wer weiß, wozu der noch gut ist. (Fernseher in eine Tasche tu und mitnehm) (aus dem Zimmer lauf)  
  
Ginseng: (seufz) Na das kann ja noch was werden . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[inzwischen im British Museum]  
  
Silhouette einer Frau: Und ich bin immer noch nicht begeistert davon.  
  
Silhouette eines Mannes: Ach komm schon, Aqua. Nur weil wir dieses Mal nicht-  
  
Frau(Aqua): Das ist nicht das Problem, Ignis.  
  
Mann(Ignis): Doch, genau das ist es. Du bist sauer, weil wir das Museum abbrennen und nicht in die Themse werfen.  
  
Aqua: Willst du mir das etwa auch noch vorwerfen?  
  
Ignis: Darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus. Ich will damit nur sagen, dass du vielleicht manchmal Kompromisse eingehen solltest.  
  
Aqua: Ach, Kompromisse soll ich eingehen?? So wie damals vor Christus, als der feine Herr ganze drei Jahrhunderte lang sauer auf mich war, nur weil der Allmächtige eine Sinnflut und keinen Flächenbrand bestellt hat.  
  
Ignis: Ich war damals knapp bei Kassa und hätte das Geld gut brauchen können.  
  
Aqua: Klar, aber als ich dir dann angeboten habe, dass du doch Feuer vom Himmel werfen könntest, meintest du, du hättest Migräne.  
  
Ignis: Na da regt sich die richtige auf, Frau Pompeji-liegt-doch-eh-so-nah- am-Wasser-und-braucht-keinen-Vulkan!!  
  
Aqua: Also jetzt reicht's mir aber!!  
  
Ignis: Mir schon lange!!  
  
Aqua: Ach ja??  
  
Ignis: JA!!  
  
Aqua: Dann betrachte uns ab jetzt als geschiedene Leute!  
  
Ignis: Kann mir nur Recht sein!!  
  
Aqua: Prima!  
  
Ignis: Wunderbar!  
  
Aqua: Fein.  
  
Ignis: Gut.  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
Aqua und Ignis: (sich in die Arme fallen) ES TUT MIR SO LEID!!  
  
Ignis: Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, Liebste. Es ist nur so mühsam das ganze Museum in die Themse zu werfen und unser Meister wollte, dass es schnell geht!  
  
Aqua: Es ist meine Schuld, Schatz. Immerhin arbeiten wir mit Terpentin, und das im ganzen Gebäude zu verteilen sollte mir wirklich genügen!  
  
Ignis: Wieder gut?  
  
Aqua: Wieder gut.  
  
Ignis: Wohlan, brennen wir die Bude nieder!  
  
Ignis und Auqa: MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Sekunden später, vor dem Museum]  
  
Carlotta: Kommt, Kommt schneller!  
  
Carl: Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst-  
  
SFX: KAWUMM!!!!  
  
Helsing: Carl! Was ist-  
  
Ginseng: Carlotta! Warum-  
  
Helsing und Ginseng: SIE SCHON WIEDER!!!  
  
Helsing: Was heißt hier schon wieder, wir wollten uns doch hier treffen!!  
  
Ginseng: Na Sie haben's doch auch gesagt, außerdem haben wir erst Mitternacht ausgemacht!  
  
Helsing: Und was machen Sie dann schon hier?  
  
Ginseng: Was machen SIE schon hier?  
  
Helsing: Ich habe meine Gründe.  
  
Ginseng: Und ich habe bessere.  
  
Helsing: Ach?  
  
Ginseng: Ja. Carlottas Mixer hat uns nämlich prophezeit, dass jemand das Museum niederbrennen würde.  
  
Carlotta: Genau.  
  
Carl: Das ist doch absurd!  
  
Carlotta: Ach ja??  
  
Carl: Ja!!  
  
Carlotta: Genauso absurd wie Ihre Frisur?  
  
Carl: Natü- was??  
  
Carlotta: HA!  
  
Carl: Und Sie halten Halleluja wahrscheinlich für eine chinesische Delikatesse!  
  
Carlotta: Wenigstens weiß ich, wo China liegt!  
  
Carl: Ich finde garantiert früher nach China, als Sie in Ihr eigenes Badezimmer!  
  
Carlotta: Immerhin benütze ich mein Badezimmer, was man nicht von allen hier sagen kann!  
  
Carl: Also was glauben Sie eigentlich-  
  
Helsing und Ginseng: RUHE!!!  
  
Carlotta und Carl: (zusammenzuck)  
  
Helsing: Wer sagten Sie hat Ihnen einen Brand prophezeit??  
  
Ginseng: Carlottas Mixer.  
  
Helsing: Ihr WAS??  
  
Ginseng: Carlotta, zeig's ihm.  
  
Carlotta: Mit Vergnügen. (Fernseher auspack)  
  
Helsing: (gaff) Was . . . was ist das?  
  
Carlotta: Ein Mixer, hören Sie eben mal für fünf Sekunden zu. Er mixt verschiedene Signale zusammen und wandelt sie dann in eine realitätsgetreue Projektion um. In etwa („Mixer einschalt") so!  
  
Carl: Da . . . da ist ja eine Frau!!  
  
Carlotta: Tja, sowas haben Sie schon lange nicht mehr aus der Nähe gesehen, was?  
  
Carl: --  
  
Nachrichtensprecherin: . . . . und 29 Grad in Rom. In England hingegen bleibt das Wetter trüb, vereinzelt ist sogar mit Schneefällen zu rechnen. In London kann es in der Nacht zu heftigen Regenschauern und Gewittern kommen.  
  
SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!! TROPFTROPFTROPF! SCHÜTT!!  
  
Carl: Es regnet!!  
  
Helsing: Und Ihr Mixerdings hat es prophezeit. Unglaublich.  
  
Carlotta: Ja sag ich doch die ganze Zeit!  
  
Ginseng: Aber wenn es jetzt regnet und der Mixer vorhin den Brand ankündigte, dann bedeutet das ja-  
  
Stimmen aus dem Museum: MUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Helsing: Los, schnell rein!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wird das British Museum abbrennen? Oder werden unsere vier Helden Ignis und Aqua aufhalten können? Warum wollen Ignis und Aqua das Museum eigentlich abbrennen? Wer sind Ignis und Aqua überhaupt? Und hätte die Autorin ihnen noch blödere Namen geben können? Apropos, geht es überhaupt noch blöder???  
  
Das alles und vieles mehr erfahrt ihr in der nächsten Folge von; Van Helsing und der Fluch der Insanitären  
  
Vielleicht ein paar kleine Erklärungen: Das hier spielt im Jahre 1890, also zwei Jahre nach dem Film. Wie gesagt ich nehme absolut keine Rücksicht auf historische oder andere Fakten. Ich schreibe was ich schreibe und dabei bleibt's. Eine meiner Ungenauigkeiten ist zB.: Es heißt eigentlich nicht Ordensschwester, sondern Ordensfrau. Mir gefällt ersteres aber besser, weshalb es auch so bleiben wird.  
  
Sonst noch was? (denk denk denk denk) Nein, ich glaube das war's. Sayonara, ihr Spinner! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- (gegen Wand lauf) . . . autsch.  
  
Megchen: Ich danke dir vielmals und freue mich sehr, dass ich die Ehre deiner Vor-Film-Erfahrung habe. Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass das hier ein würdiger Ersatz für den echten Film wird! (unschuldig pfeif) Muuahahahaha! ;)  
  
Ravenclaw2: Thx fürs Review! Lass dich mal wieder im Club blicken! Und der weitere Handlungsverlauf ist natürlich voll von mysteriösen Begebenheiten und . . . Spinnern.   
  
Tashgan: Aloha und großes danke fürs Review! Wie komme ich drauf . . . hmmm . . . zu viel Sex, Drugs und Rock'n'roll? (überleg) Nein, ich denke es ist der natürliche Draht zum Überirren. (pfeif) Und außerdem schreibe ich gerne all das nieder, was im Film nicht gezeigt wurde, ich aber gerne auf der Leinwand gesehen hätte Nicht zu vergessen, dass ich einfach nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank habe . . . tja, die Liste ist geradezu unendlich 


	3. es darf gelacht werden

Disclaimer: Ein Meisterwerk von Film. Leider, leider gehört es nicht mir. Aber verar- meine natürlich, künstlerisch umgestalten kann man es ja noch immer. In diesem Sinne;  
  
Lacrima Draconis proudly presents  
  
(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-- Van Helsing und der Fluch der Insanitären --)-)-)-)-)-)-)- )  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[im British Museum]  
  
Helsing: Und bleibt ja dicht zusammen!  
  
Ginseng: Versagensängste, hmmm?  
  
Helsing: Also ich bitte Sie. Diese Aufgabe dürfte wohl kaum ein Problem darstellen. Wir sind höchstwahrscheinlich in der Überzahl und haben außerdem den Vorteil der Überraschu-  
  
Carlotta: HALLOOOOOOOOHOOOO!! IST DA JEMAND???  
  
Helsing: Soviel dazu. --;;;  
  
Carl: (schnüffel) Igitt, Terpentin!  
  
Ignis: (auftauch) In der Tat.  
  
Aqua: (auftauch) Wohl wahr.  
  
Ignis und Aqua: (auf einen Kronleuchter hüpfen und singen)  
  
Feuer, Feuer, Terpentin!  
  
Ihr macht das Museum hin!  
  
Brenne, brenne, lichterloh!  
  
Dann sind wir vergnügt und froh!  
  
Lasst uns beginnen und nicht lallen!  
  
Lassen wir das Streichholz fallen!  
  
Ignis: (brennendes Streichholz in die Höhe halt) Hmmmm . . . soll ich oder soll ich?  
  
Aqua: Also ich würde.  
  
Ignis: Nun, ich auch.  
  
Aqua und Ignis: MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
(-(-(-(-- SLOW MOTION --)-)-)-)  
  
Ignis: (Streichholz fallen lassen will)  
  
Ginseng und Helsing: (auf die beiden zurennen) Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllt!!  
  
Carlotta: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachtuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnng! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa liiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeegt eeeeeeeeiiiiiinnnnnnnnneeeeeee-  
  
Ginseng und Helsing: (auf gigantischer Bananenschale ausrutschen) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
SFX: KRAAAAAAAAAAACHWWWWUUUUUMMMMMMM!!!  
  
Ignis: Mmmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaahaaaaaaa aaaaaahaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaa!!! (Streichholz fallen lass)  
  
Streichholz: (zu Boden fall)  
  
Helsing: Nnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!  
  
Carl: Vaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn Heeeeeeeeeeelllllllllsiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnng!! Deeeeeeeeeeer Buuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeerrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnng!!  
  
Helsing: Häääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääää???  
  
(-(-(-(-- ENDE SLOW MOTION --)-)-)-)  
  
Carl: DAS KRUMME HOLZDING, DAS ICH GESTERN ERFUNDEN HABE!!  
  
Helsing: Ach das!! (Bummerrang aus seinem Mantel zieh und werf)  
  
Bummerrang: (durch die Luft flieg)  
  
Streichholz: (fast am Boden ist)  
  
Bummerrang: (Streichholz treff und auslösch)  
  
Aqua: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS????  
  
Ignis: WAS HABT IHR GETAN????  
  
Helsing: Haha!! Das Böse wird nie trium- (von zurückgekehrtem Bummerrang getroffen werd) . . . . phieren. (umfall)  
  
Aqua: One down, three to go.  
  
Ignis: Und was seine Aussage betrifft- (Flammenwerfer in die Höhe halt)  
  
Aqua: Nun, wir haben da leichte Zweifel.  
  
Ignis: (Flammenwerfer anwerf und vom Kronleuchter hüpf)  
  
Aqua und Ignis: MUUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Carl: . . . langsam wird's langweilig.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[an einem mysteriösen Ort]  
  
3 Mysteriöse Stimmen, sprich die mysteriösen Gestalten, die zu den Stimmen gehören: (um ein Vogelbecken mit silbernem Wasser rumstehen)  
  
MS1: Hmmmm . . .  
  
MS2: Hmmmmmm . . .  
  
MS3: Hmmmmmmmm . . .  
  
MS2: Sollten wir eingreifen? Sollten wir ihnen helfen?  
  
MS3: Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.  
  
MS1: Also ich frage mich, wozu wir sie dann überhaupt geschickt haben. Wenn wir am Schluss ohnehin wieder alles selbst machen müssen . . .  
  
MS2: Was sagt denn das Vogelbecken?  
  
MS3: VOGELBECKEN??? Nenn den Pool der Silbersense nie wieder Vogelbecken!!  
  
MS2: Wenn's aber ein Vogelbecken is.  
  
MS1: Das Vogelbe- ähm, Pool der Silbersense, pflegt keinen Rat zu geben. Es zeigt lediglich Dinge, die sein könnten.  
  
MS2: Und Kabelfernsehen!  
  
MS1: Und Kabelfernsehen.  
  
MS2: Ah. Ja gut, dann . . . ähm . . . . gucken wir Fußball?  
  
Alle: Okay!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[British Museum]  
  
Ginseng: (gegen Aqua kämpf)  
  
Carl und Carlotta: (gegen Ignis kämpfen)  
  
Helsing: (am Boden lieg und penn) (dabei einen mysteriösen Traum hat)  
  
(-(-(-(-- VAN HELSINGS MYSTERIÖSER TRAUM --)-)-)-)  
  
Eine in Lila gekleidete Frau:  
  
Ollah!  
  
Eine in Grün gekleidete Frau:  
  
Ih!  
  
Eine in Orange gekleidete Frau:  
  
Gat!  
  
Lila Frau:  
  
Du willst sie betören.  
  
Grüne Frau:  
  
Willst sie gar beschwören.  
  
Orange Frau:  
  
Und sie dann zerstören.  
  
Lila Frau:  
  
Wer sind diese Gören?  
  
Grüne Frau:  
  
Kannst du sie schon hören?  
  
Orange Frau:  
  
Und isst du gern Möhren?  
  
Alle Frauen:  
  
Wir wissen nix, wir wolln nix wissen.  
  
Wir kennen ihn und sein Gewissen.  
  
Passt du nicht auf wird er gebissen.  
  
Doch dann hast du ganz schön ver- loren.  
  
Lila Frau:  
  
Merk dir die Worte!  
  
Grüne Frau:  
  
Iss manchmal Torte!  
  
Orange Frau:  
  
Und such die Orte!  
  
Alle Frauen:  
  
Doch nun hinforte!!!  
  
(-(-(-(-- VAN HELSINGS MYSTERIÖSER TRAUM ENDE --)-)-)-)  
  
Ignis: (Carl und Carlotta mit seinem Flammenwerfer in die Ecke gedrängt hat) HARR HARR!!  
  
Carl: Sieht nicht gut für uns aus.  
  
Carlotta: Genauer gesagt sogar ziemlich schlecht.  
  
Carl: Kann man ihn nicht irgendwie vernichten?  
  
Carlotta: Ich wüsste nicht wie.  
  
Carl: Ist er nicht ein Diener des Feuers?  
  
Carlotta: So scheint es mir jedenfalls.  
  
Carl: Wie wäre es dann mit Wasser?  
  
Carlotta: Aber wir haben doch keines.  
  
Carl Sind Sie sicher? (Carlotta in ihre Kutteninnentasche fass)  
  
Carlotta: RÜPEL!!! (ihn tret)  
  
Carl: Auuuuu!!  
  
Ignis: Schon so verzweifelt, dass ihr euch inzwischen bereits selbst bekämpft?  
  
Carl: So ähnlich. (Flasche hochhalt) WEIHWASSER!!!  
  
Ignis: Wassssssss??? (zurückschreck)  
  
Carlotta: Ach so . . .  
  
Carl: HAHA!!  
  
Ignis: GNADE!!  
  
Carl und Carlotta: Hmmmmmmmm . . . . NÖ!  
  
Carl: (Weihwasser in Ignis Gesicht schütt)  
  
Ignis: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!! (sich in Rauch auflös)  
  
Carl und Carlotta: Yes!! (High-Five!)  
  
Carl: Ein Glück, dass ich da war um Sie zu beschützen.  
  
Carlotta: SIE?? MICH?? Also wessen Weihwasser war das denn???  
  
Carl: Und wer kam auf die Idee?? Wer hat es geworfen?? Wer-  
  
Aqua: STIIIIIIIIIIIIRB!!!!!! (Van Ginseng zu Boden geworfen hat und sie jetzt mit einem Schwert bedroh)  
  
Carl und Carlotta: VAN GINSENG!!  
  
Carlotta: Los schnell, werfen Sie ihr den Flammenwerfer zu!!  
  
Carl: (Ignis Flammenwerfer pack und ihn zu Van Ginseng werf)  
  
Ginseng: (fang) HA! NIMM DIES!! (Aqua röst)  
  
Aqua: AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! (zu einer Pfütze zergeh)  
  
Ginseng: Uff.  
  
Carl: Haben . . . haben wir's geschafft?  
  
Carlotta: Sind beide vernichtet?  
  
Ginseng: Nun . . . . ich denke schon.  
  
- Stille -  
  
Alle: PAAAAAAARTYYYYY!!!  
  
Helsing: (aufwach) (gähn) Habt ihr etwa schon ohne mich angefangen?  
  
Carl: Nuuuuuuuuun, öööööh-  
  
Carlotta: Ja. Gewissermaßen. Gewissermaßen haben wir die Insanitären ganz alleine vernichtet.  
  
Helsing: Wow.  
  
Ginseng: Es ging einfacher, als ich dachte.  
  
Carlotta: Und viel schneller.  
  
Helsing: Hm. Wusste ich doch, dass ein paar Irre unmöglich eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für die Welt darstellen können.  
  
Carl: Und jetzt?  
  
Helsing: Blöde Frage. Wir packen unsere Sachen und fahren zurück nach Rom.  
  
Ginseng: Sie verlassen unser wunderschönes England schon wieder?  
  
Helsing: Glauben Sie mir, nichts lieber als das. Ich darf mich also verabschieden. (hastig aus dem Museum geh)  
  
Ginseng: Auch gut. Dann nützen wir eben endlich unsere Freizeit. Carlotta, wir gehen zurück ins Hotel und widmen uns deiner neuesten Erfindung. Äh, wie hieß das Ding doch gleich?  
  
Carlotta: Playstation.  
  
Ginseng: Playstation, richtig. Also dann- auf, auf! (schnell durch einen anderen Ausgang verschwind)  
  
Carl und Carlotta: . . . . . . .  
  
Carlotta: Es war ein Vergnügen für mich, Ihre Gegenwart nur so kurz ertragen zu müssen.  
  
Carl: Dem schließe ich mich wortlos an.  
  
Carl und Carlotta: (ihren Vorgesetzten nachlaufen)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Hotel The Full Moon]  
  
Helsing: Carl?? Carl wo bist du schon wieder?? Beeil dich, ich will noch die nächste Gondel erwischen!!  
  
Carl: (aus dem Badezimmer komm) Gondel . . . pfff. Ein Freund meines Cousins hat mir neulich von seiner neuesten Erfindung erzählt. Ein riesiges Schiff namens Titanic. Unsinkbar und um einiges schneller als diese dummen Gondeln. Leider wird es wohl noch ein paar Jahre dauern, bis er damit fertig ist. Aber ich sage Euch, wenn es soweit ist, dann setze ich keinen Fuß mehr auf Eure Gondeln!!  
  
Helsing: Jajaja, schon gut Carl. Bist du dann bald fertig?  
  
Carl: Sicher, Van Helsing. Ich muss nur noch meine Toaster sicher verstauen . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Hotel Bloody Garlic]  
  
Ginseng: (gähn) CARLOTTA!! ICH WILL ENDLICH MIXEN!!  
  
Carlotta: Jaaahaaa, einen Moment noch. (auf den Balkon geh)  
  
(-(-(-(-- KITSCHIGE SPLIT-SCREEN SZENE!!! --)-)-)-)  
  
Carlotta: Hm . . .  
  
Hintergrundmusik: (Say Goodbye beginnt zu spielen)  
  
Somewhere inside is burning  
  
I don't know why it's hurting  
  
Hoping for just one sign in your eyes  
  
That tells me you will be staying  
  
Carl: (zum Fenster rausschau)  
  
Hintegrundmusik:  
  
Where can I go to find you?  
  
What must I do to feel you?  
  
I was looking, but too blind to see  
  
You were there, right by my side  
  
Beide: (frustriert auf die Dächer Londons starren)  
  
Hintegrundmusik:  
  
Say goodbye, I'll never forget  
  
Say goodbye, I believe in the day  
  
Say goodbye, our hearts gonna be both together  
  
'Cause we, we'll find a way . . . one day  
  
Carlotta: (leere Weihwasserflasche anseh)  
  
Hintergrundmusik:  
  
What can I do, to hold you  
  
Now that I know, I love you  
  
Carl: (seine absurde Frisur im Fensterglas betracht)  
  
Hintergrundmusik:  
  
Never found that our hearts felt the same  
  
'Til the cold light of day stole our dreams  
  
Beide: (depressiv in den Himmel schauen)  
  
Hintergrundmusik:  
  
Say goodbye, I'll never forget  
  
Say goodbye, 'cause I believe in the day  
  
Say goodbye, our hearts gonna be both together  
  
'Cause we, we'll find a way . . .  
  
Helsing: (lustlos auf seinem Sofa lieg)  
  
Hintergrundmusik:  
  
Say goodbye, I'll never forget  
  
Say goodbye, I believe in the day  
  
Say goodbye, our hearts gonna be both together  
  
Ginseng: (apathisch Pflöcke schnitz)  
  
Hintergrundmusik:  
  
'Cause we, we'll find a way  
  
We will find a way  
  
We will find a way  
  
We will find a way  
  
(Say goodbye endet)  
  
Alle: Seufz!!  
  
(-(-(-(-- KITSCHIGE SPLIT-SCREEN SZENE ENDE --)-)-)-)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[an einem mysteriösen Ort]  
  
3 Mysteriöse Stimmen: (um den Pool der Silbersense herumstehen)  
  
MS2: Hast du das gesehen? Hast du das gesehen?  
  
MS1: (seufz) Ja, Manchester United hat schon wieder verloren.  
  
MS2: (MS1 ans Schienbein tret)  
  
MS1: AUA!!  
  
MS2: Ich rede von diesen vier Sanitären.  
  
MS1: Was soll mit ihnen sein?  
  
MS2: Sie haben unsere fähigsten Krieger einfach so ausgelöscht!!  
  
MS1: Also ich bitte dich. Wenn du inzwischen schon verzweifelt genug bist, um das Primäre Elementarduo als unsere fähigsten Krieger zu bezeichnen . . .  
  
MS3: Da hat sie Recht. Die beiden waren gut, aber andere sind besser.  
  
MS2: Wir hätten von Anfang an alles alleine machen sollen.  
  
MS1: Das hätte zu nichts geführt. Außerdem, sieh sie dir an! Die vier Sanitären halten Aqua und Ignis ernsthaft für die Wurzel des Übels.  
  
MS3: Ihre Naivität ist wirklich zu belächeln.  
  
MS1: Ich denke wir haben uns soeben einen wunderbaren Vorteil verschafft.  
  
MS3: Tja. Wie soll ich es nur ausdrücken?  
  
MS2: Hmmmmm . . .  
  
MS1: Oh, ich weiß!  
  
Alle: MUUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! !!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Gab es die Playstation tatsächlich schon vor Nintendo? Werden sich unsere Helden je wiedersehen? Wer sind all diese mysteriösen Leute? Was hat Van Helsings Traum zu bedeuten? Und wann hören diese Deppen endlich mit ihren grauenvollen Lachern auf?  
  
Dieses, jenes, anderes und sonstiges erfahrt ihr irgendwie, irgendwo und irgendwann.  
  
Sorry Leute, das Kapitel ist ziemlich mager geworden, aber ich wollte an der Stelle unbedingt einen Bruch haben. Außerdem möchte ich in Moment noch bei schnelleren Updates bleiben, habe aber nie Zeit sehr viel zu schreiben. Tut uns Leid, Schatzzz!  
  
Das Lied ist ‚Say Goodbye' von Bonnie Tyler. Hoffe, dass er Text so einigermaßen stimmt.  
  
(at) Megchen: Ach was, wer braucht Van Helsing, wenn er das hier hat? Mein Rat: Spar dir das Geld für die Internetrechnung uns lies weiter!! XD  
  
(at) Ravneclaw2: Ich setzte mich einfach geduldig in meinen Schaukelstuhl und warte auf Profile, Avatare, Mails oder sonstige Lebenszeichen ;)  
  
(at) Kakashi-Hatake: Och, Carlotta ist einfach das Erste, was mir zu einer Verweiblichung des Namens Carl eingefallen ist. (pfeif) Die beiden?? Zusammenkommen??? Also ehrlich, seit wann kommen Leute die sich am Anfang nicht leiden können später zusammen?? (kopfschüttel) ;D  
  
(at) Calandra: Wow. (geehrt ist) Danke!!! (freudig umherhüpf) Pfennigabsätze, hm? (notier) Warum nicht? (muuahahahahahahaha)  
  
(at) Tashgan: Jenau!!! XD (begeistert Bluna schlürf) Ööööh ... tja. Und wie war das Original? Sag, dass es an meines nicht rankommt. Büddebüddebüddebüdde!! (hundeäugig fleh)  
  
(at) Crystabel Took: Aaaaaah, neues Reviewerfleisch! (irre lach) Willkommen, willkommen bei uns. (noch irrer lach) Wir freuen unsss immer über Gesellschaft, Schatzzz, ja das tun wir. (am irrsten lach) Ööööh ... (hüstel) (mal kurz normal spiel) Jup, ich find Carl auch toll. Ist sogar mein Lieblingschara. (nick nick) In diesem Sinne: (Carl-Fähnchen schwenk) ;) 


	4. tee schadet der gesundheit

Disclaimer: Ein Meisterwerk von Film. Leider, leider gehört es nicht mir. Aber verar- meine natürlich, künstlerisch umgestalten kann man es ja noch immer. In diesem Sinne;  
  
Lacrima Draconis proudly presents  
  
(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-- Van Helsing und der Fluch der Insanitären --)-)-)-)-)-)-)- )  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[im Hotel The Full Moon]  
  
Helsing: (auf dem Sofa penn)  
  
Carl: PANIK!!! KATASTROPHE!!! HORROR!!!  
  
Helsing: (aufwach) (vom Sofa fall) Wer? Wo? Wie? (aufsteh) Was ist es und wie kann ich es töten?!  
  
Carl: Mein Toaster ist weg!!!  
  
Helsing: . . . . . WAS??????  
  
Carl: Mein . . . mein-  
  
Helsing: DU WECKST MICH AUF UND ERSCHRECKST MICH FAST ZU TODE NUR WEIL DU DEINEN TOASTER NICHT FINDEN KANNST???  
  
Carl: Ja.  
  
Helsing: (seufz)  
  
Carl: Ich habe im Museum wohl aus Versehen die falsche Tasche genommen.  
  
Helsing: Was meinst du?  
  
Carl: Na ja, ich habe jetzt wohl Carlottas Tasche mit zehn Flaschen Weihwasser, einer neuen Armbrust aus Silber, einem roten Ledertanga-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[im Hotel Bloody Garlic]  
  
Carlotta: . . . einem Leopardenstring und natürlich seinem Toaster.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Hotel The Full Moon]  
  
Helsing: Hmmm. Stellt sich natürlich die äußerst wichtige Frage, ob der Tanga Carlotta oder Van Ginseng gehört.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Hotel Bloody Garlic]  
  
Carlotta: DAS IST DOCH VOLLKOMMEN EGAL!! ICH WILL MEINEN MIXER ZURÜCK!!!  
  
Ginseng: Ruhig Blut, ruhig Blut!  
  
Irgendein Vampir: Sagte gerade jemand . . . Blut?  
  
Carlotta und Ginseng: OH MEIN GOTT!! ES IST IRGENDEIN VAMPIR!!  
  
Vampir: In der Tat, so einer bin ich.  
  
Ginseng: Wie bist du hier hereingekommen?? Niemand hat dich-  
  
Vampir: Eingeladen? Oh doch, über eurer Tür stand ‚Sprich Freund und tritt ein!'.  
  
Carlotta: ((Verdammt. Ich hätte das Schild doch entfernen sollen.))  
  
Ginseng: Macht ihr jetzt schon Hausbesuche? Könnt ihr es wirklich nicht erwarten, ausgelöscht zu werden?  
  
Vampir: Nun, so würde ich das nicht ausdrücken. Jedoch habe ich eine Botschaft für euch.  
  
Ginseng: Von wem?  
  
Vampir: Das werdet ihr schon noch erfahren.  
  
Carlotta: Na warte!! (Armbrust spann)  
  
Ginseng: Halt!! Lass ihn ausreden.  
  
Vampir: Danke. Also, die Botschaft lautet: Postatem obscuri lateris nescitis!  
  
Carlotta: (schießt)  
  
Vampir: . . . . AUA!! (zu Staub zerfall)  
  
Ginseng: CARLOTTA!!  
  
Carlotta: Was? Ich hab ihn doch ausreden lassen.  
  
Ginseng: Wie war das? Postatem obscuri lateris nescitis?  
  
Carlotta: Öh, so oder so ähnlich.  
  
Ginseng: Und was bedeutet das?  
  
Carlotta: Das fragt Ihr mich?? Ich bitte Euch, wer von uns beiden musste denn ihre Karriere als Medizinerin aufgeben, weil sie in der achten Klasse in Latein durchgefallen ist???  
  
Ginseng: Hm. Stimmt auch wieder.  
  
Carlotta: Und wie erfahren wir nun, was der Kerl uns sagen wollte?  
  
Ginseng: Gute Frage. (überleg) Moment mal! Van Helsings Mönch . . . Carl . . . der konnte doch Latein, oder?  
  
Carlotta: Ooooooh nein! Nein! Neinneinneinneinnein!  
  
Ginseng: Carlo-  
  
Carlotta: NEIN!  
  
Ginseng: Carlotta, komm schon! Erstens könnte das wichtig sein und zweitens kriegst du so vielleicht deinen Mixer zurück.  
  
Carlotta: Meinen . . . . meinen Mixer?  
  
Ginseng: Mhm.  
  
Carlotta: Na ja . . . also gut. Aber nur, weil ich meinen Mixer wiederhaben will!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Hotel The Full Moon]  
  
Carl: (frustriert im Bett lieg)  
  
Helsing: Carl.  
  
Carl: . . .  
  
Helsing: Ca-harl!  
  
Carl: . . .  
  
Helsing: CARL!!  
  
Carl: Was?  
  
Helsing: Jetzt sei doch nicht so niedergeschlagen. Du mochtest doch ohnehin keine getoasteten Brote.  
  
Carl: Darum geht es doch gar nicht.  
  
Helsing: A-  
  
Carl: Er war so ein wunderschöner Toaster. (schnief)  
  
Helsing: Hey, Kopf hoch! Bevor wir morgen abfahren, schauen wir noch schnell im Hotel von Van Ginseng vorbei, okay?  
  
Carl: Und was, wenn die zwei schon ausgezogen sind?  
  
Helsing: Das glaube ich nicht. Außerdem wird Carlotta ihren Mixer sicher auch wiederhaben wollen.  
  
Carl: (seufz)  
  
Helsing: Und bis dahin können wir uns ja die Zeit vertreiben indem wir . . . wie nannte Carlotta das doch gleich . . . . Fußball gucken.  
  
Carl: . . . . Fußball gucken?  
  
Helsing: Ich finde, das klingt interessant.  
  
Carl: Ach Blödsinn. Das ist doch sicher nur wieder irgendsoein Weiberkram.  
  
Helsing: Carl, Carl, Carl. Seit wann so sexistisch?  
  
Carl: (aufsteh) Na schön! Dann werfen wir eben einen Blick auf dieses . . . . „Fußball". (Mixer einschalt) Aber ich glaube kaum, dass einer von uns daran Gefallen finden wird . . .  
  
- 30 Minuten später -  
  
Carl und Helsing: MANCHESTER VOR! NOCH EIN TOR! MANCHESTER VOR! NOCH EIN TOR!  
  
SFX: Klopf! Klopf! Klopf! Klopf!  
  
Carl: Oh nein, ausgerechnet jetzt! (aufspring) (Türe aufmach) IHR????  
  
Carlotta: (an Carl vorbeigeh) Ja, freut mich auch kein bisschen Sie zu sehen.  
  
Carl: Kommen Sie doch herein.  
  
Carlotta: Pah.  
  
Ginseng: (eintret) Hallo zusammen!  
  
Helsing: (augenroll) Oh Gott.  
  
Ginseng: Ich weiß, danke.  
  
Carlotta: MEIN MIXER!!! (zum Fernseher renn und ihn umarm)  
  
Carl: Ich hoffe doch stark, dass Sie meinen Besitz ebenfalls dabeihaben.  
  
Carlotta: Aber natürlich. (mit Leopardenstring herumwedel)  
  
Carl: (erröt) Das ist seiner! (auf Helsing zeig)  
  
Ginseng: Wusste ich's doch!  
  
Carl: Wo ist mein Toaster?  
  
Carlotta: Der steht noch draußen.  
  
Carl: (rausrenn) . . . . (mit dem Videorekorder zurückkomm) Mein Liebling, es geht dir gut!  
  
Helsing: Tja. Es war schön von Ihnen noch ein letztes Mal genervt zu werden. Und jetzt raus!!  
  
Ginseng: Nicht so schnell. Es gibt einen Grund, warum wir hier sind.  
  
Helsing: Einen anderen außer dem Spielzeugaustausch unserer Diener?  
  
Carl und Carlotta: SPIELZEUG???? DIENER???  
  
Ginseng: Wir hatten Besuch von einem Vampir.  
  
Helsing: Sie konnten ihn nicht vernichten und wurden gebissen?  
  
Ginseng: HA! Aber klar doch . . .  
  
Carlotta: Ich habe ihn natürlich vernichtet.  
  
Carl: Oh, bravo. (gelangweilt in die Hände klatsch)  
  
Carlotta: --  
  
Ginseng: Er kam, um uns eine Nachricht zu übermitteln.  
  
Helsing: Ja und?  
  
Ginseng: Nun, sie war auf Latein, weshalb wir sie nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnten.  
  
Helsing: Ooooch, spricht die vampirjagende Frauenbewegung kein Latein?  
  
Carl: Ihr doch auch nicht.  
  
Helsing: CARL!  
  
Carl: (unschuldig pfeif)  
  
Ginseng: Wir hatten gehofft, dass Ihr Mönch sie für uns übersetzen könnte.  
  
Helsing: Mein ORDENSBRUDER wird das sicher gerne tun. Nicht wahr, Carl?  
  
Carl: Pfff. . .  
  
Carlotta: Die Botschaft lautet „Postatem obscuri lateris nescitis!"Und, können Sie damit was anfangen?  
  
Carl: Selbstverständlich. Es bedeutet . . . .  
  
Ginseng: Bedeutet? Bedeutet was?? Raus damit!  
  
Carl: Ihr kennt nicht die Macht der dunklen Seite.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[an einem mysteriösen Ort]  
  
Mysteriöse Stimmen: (um den Pool der Silbersense herumstehen)  
  
MS3: Ist sie unterwegs?  
  
MS1: Ich habe sie geschickt.  
  
MS2: Er sollte schon längst tot sein!  
  
MS3: Geduld, Geduld. Wir haben noch fast ein Jahr.  
  
MS1: Außerdem hat sie bis jetzt jeden Auftrag ausgeführt.  
  
MS2: Diese Behauptung haben manche auch bei Aqua und Ignis aufgestellt.  
  
MS1: Zweifelst du etwa an der Macht des Irrsinns?  
  
MS2: Eher an der Kompetenz meiner Mitirren.  
  
MS3: Du tendierst zu unnötiger Hast. Wenn er erst einmal tot ist, ist der Weg für uns frei und selbst wenn unser zweiter Plan nicht funktionieren sollte wird unsere Macht wachsen und wachsen.  
  
MS2: Es werden andere kommen.  
  
MS1: Sie sind dumm, die Sanitären. Der Aberglaube wird sie zurückhalten.  
  
MS3: Wie viel Zeit?  
  
MS1: Zwanzig Jahre bestimmt.  
  
MS2: Was ist das schon in der Ewigkeit?  
  
MS3: Es ist genug.  
  
MS2: Genug für was?  
  
MS1: Für das Ende.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[in einem kleinen Londoner Café]  
  
Carl: (Kaffee schlürf) Nicht übel, nicht übel.  
  
Helsing: (ebenfalls Kaffee schlürf) Auf jeden Fall besser als in Rom.  
  
Carl: Wie nennt sich dieser Laden doch gleich?  
  
Carlotta: Starbucks oder so ähnlich.  
  
Carl: Wäre toll, wenn man diesen Kaffee überall bekommen könnte . . .  
  
Ginseng: Sind wir hier herkommen, um über heiße Getränke zu reden oder können wir uns vielleicht wieder unserem Problem widmen?  
  
Helsing: Problem? Ich finde Sie reagieren über. Nur wegen dieser Nachricht . . .  
  
Ginseng: Die Botschaft war doch deutlich, oder??  
  
Carl: Ja, sicher. Nur . . . also ich meine-  
  
Helsing: Es könnte genauso gut irgendein dummer Scherz gewesen sein.  
  
Ginseng: Ein Vampir berichtet uns von der Macht der Dunkelheit und Sie bezeichnen das als Scherz???  
  
Carl: Sie wissen doch, dass es nicht mehr viele Vampire gibt.  
  
Ginseng: Und gerade das beunruhigt mich!!  
  
Carlotta: Vielleicht tun sie sich zusammen und versuchen ein letztes Mal einen Aufstand?  
  
Helsing: Aber unter wessen Führung?  
  
Carl: Könnte es nicht einfach sein, dass-  
  
Kellnerin: (vorbeigeh) Noch irgendeinen Wunsch die Herrschaften?  
  
Carlotta: Nichts, danke.  
  
Carl: Kaffee.  
  
Helsing: Tee.  
  
Ginseng: Gleichfalls.  
  
Kellnerin: Kommt sofort. (weggeh)  
  
Ginseng: Wo waren wir?  
  
Helsing: Carl, du hast doch mal ausgerechnet, wie viele Vampire nach Draculas Tod noch existieren könnten-  
  
Carl: Ja, schon. Aber die Berechnungen müssen wohl falsch gewesen sein.  
  
Ginseng: Warum das?  
  
Carl: Laut meinen Berechnungen waren Van Helsings Mutter und Ihr Bote die letzten Vampire.  
  
Carlotta: Ihre Mutter war ein Vampir???  
  
Helsing: Ähm . . .  
  
Ginseng: Wissen Sie, sowas sagt unheimlich viel über den Charakter aus.  
  
Helsing: Also ich-  
  
Kellnerin: (vorbeigeh) So, bitte. Ihre Getränke. (Getränke hinstell und weggeh)  
  
Ginseng: (Tee trink) Vielleicht war es wirklich nur ein dummer Scherz. Einfach nur so eine Art . . . letzte Botschaft des letzten Vampirs.  
  
Helsing: (ebenfalls Tee trink) Sehen Sie. Das klingt doch logisch, oder?  
  
Ginseng: (seufz) Vermute schon.  
  
Carl: Also können wir morgen wie geplant nach Rom zurückreisen?  
  
Helsing: Natürlich. Es sei denn es passiert etwas un- (umkipp)  
  
Alle: Van Helsing!!  
  
Ginseng: Meine Güte! Was ist denn nur lo- (umkipp)  
  
Alle: Van Ginseng!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[etwas später in einem Londoner Krankenhaus]  
  
Arzt: Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ein bisschen Magenauspumpen und ein paar Tage Ruhe und das Problem ist gelöst. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich habe noch ein paar ähnliche Fälle zu behandeln.  
  
Ginseng: (in einem Krankenbett lieg) Können wir jetzt vielleicht doch auf meine Es-ist-keineswegs-ein-Scherz-sondern-eine-Gefahr Theorie zurückkommen?  
  
Helsing: (sich gerade übergeb) (Zeitung hochhalt)  
  
Carl: (auf Helsings Bett sitz) Ich schätze, er meint nein.  
  
Carlotta: (auf Ginsengs Bett sitz) Was, wieso?  
  
Carl: Lesen Sie die Zeitung. (Zeitung rüberwerf)  
  
Carlotta: (vorles) London. Ein vor zwei Tagen aus einer Anstalt ausgebrochener Geisteskranker hat es geschafft, sich Zugang zu einer renommierten Londoner Teefabrik zu verschaffen und dort den Inhalt sämtlicher Teebeutel mit Rattengift zu ‚verfeinern'. Bereits mehr als ein Drittel der Londoner Bevölkerung liegt mit leichten bis schweren Magenvergiftungen in lokalen und auswärtigen Krankenhäusern. Die Polizei hat-  
  
Ginseng: Das reicht, das reicht.  
  
Carlotta: Also war alles nur ein Zufall?  
  
Ginseng: Ich glaube nicht an Zu- (würg)  
  
Helsing: (sich weiterhin übergeb)  
  
Carl: Ich glaube damit will er sagen, dass wir erst einmal warten sollten, wie sich alles entwickelt.  
  
Carlotta: Etwas anderes wird uns bei dem Zustand der beiden ohnehin nicht übrigbleiben.  
  
Ginseng und Helsing: (reier)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[nachts, in der Krankenhauscafeteria]  
  
Carl: (gähn) Ich frage mich, wie lange so eine Magenauspumpung überhaupt dauern kann.  
  
Carlotta: Soll ich Ihnen vielleicht einen Tee holen?  
  
Carl: (knurr) Nein, danke.  
  
- Stille -  
  
Carlotta: Und was meinen Sie?  
  
Carl: Ja, Sie sehen darin dick aus.  
  
Carlotta: (augenroll) Ich meine im Bezug auf die Nachricht. Müssen wir uns Sorgen machen?  
  
Carl: Sie müssen wohl ziemlich verzweifelt sein, wenn Sie jetzt schon mit mir reden.  
  
Carlotta: Tut mir Leid, dass ich versucht habe Konversation zu betreiben!  
  
Carl: Wenn Ihnen langweilig ist, dann lesen Sie Zeitung. (ihr Zeitung hinschmeiß) (auf die Toilette geh)  
  
Carlotta: (augenroll) Männer.  
  
- etwas später -  
  
Carl: (zurückkomm)  
  
Carlotta: Das sollten Sie sich ansehen!  
  
Carl: Die Zeitung? Ja, Buchstaben und Wörter, ich bin damit vertraut.  
  
Carlotta: Ich meine diesen Artikel, Sie Vollidiot! (ihm Zeitung vor die Nase halt)  
  
Carl: (les) Wien. Der Psychiater Sigmund Freud, dessen Methoden der Öffentlichkeit noch wenig bekannt, in Fachkreisen allerdings sehr umstritten waren, wurde heute Mittag tot in seiner Wohnung aufgefunden. Die Ursache seines Dahinscheidens ist noch ungeklärt, jedoch- Warum zeigen Sie mir das überhaupt??  
  
Carlotta: Finden Sie das nicht seltsam?  
  
Carl: Warum sollte ich? Da hat irgendein Möchtegernmediziner eben ein paar Mal zu oft mit seinen Medikamenten experimentiert und ist dabei draufgegangen. Na und?  
  
Carlotta: Sie sind ja wirklich so blöd, wie Sie aussehen.  
  
Carl: (aufsteh) Also jetzt-  
  
Carlotta: Jetzt hören Sie zu! Ein ausgebrochener Geisteskranker, der Tod eines Psychiaters . . . sehen Sie darin gar keinen Zusammenhang??  
  
Carl: Sie meinen doch nicht etwa . . .  
  
Carlotta: Genau das.  
  
Carl: Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass-  
  
Carlotta: Wir müssen in das Museum zurück.  
  
Carl: Was?? Wieso???  
  
Carlotta: Ich bin mir sicher, dass diese beiden das Museum nicht ohne Grund niederbrennen wollten. Dort drinnen gibt es etwas von dem sie nicht wollten, dass wir es bekommen.  
  
Carl: Ich glaube Ihnen ja, aber es wird noch Tage dauern bis Van Helsing und-  
  
Carlotta: Deshalb gehen wir ja auch alleine.  
  
Carl: Alleine???  
  
Carlotta: Natürlich. Die Handlungsdramaturgie verlangt es langsam, dass wir und endlich aus absolut unnachvollziehbaren Gründen in eine Gefahrensituation stürzen, aus der es scheinbar keinen Ausweg gibt, die wir aber dennoch irgendwie bewältigen werden, um danach aus einer neuen Möglichkeit heraus, sprich mit Zusatzinformationen, einen neuen Handlungsstrang zu eröffnen, der die Inhaltstransportation schneller und dynamischer ermöglicht.  
  
Carl: Kurz, Ihnen ist wirklich langweilig.  
  
Carlotta: Sie sagen es.  
  
Carl: Na dann . . . auf geht's!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wer? Wie? Was? Wieso? Weshalb? Warum? Und bleibt der, der nicht fragt wirklich dumm?  
  
Wir erfahren es in der nächsten Folge von  
  
Van Helsing und der Fluch der Insanitären!  
  
(at) Ravenclaw2: Ich? Unterschwellige Hinweise geben? Aber neeeeiiiin! (unschuldig pfeif) Und nein, der HEILIGE POOL DER SILBERSENSE hat kein Premiere. Und mit PC-Spielen is auch nix. Hmpf. Aber dafür . . . kann man seine Bankgeschäfte einfach und schnell online erledigen. (grins)  
  
(at) Kakashi-Hatake: LOL! Das sollte ich mir als Inspiration beibehalten. Die drei mysteriösen Frauen mit den schwarzen Anzügen. (grins)  
  
(at) Calandra: Hab wirklich keiiiiinen Schimmer, woher das kommen könnte.  
  
Galadriel: HEY!! GEBT MIR MEIN VOGELBECKEN ZURÜCK!!  
  
Mysteriöse Stimmen: Nie!! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Wie gesagt, keine Ahnung XD  
  
(at) Megchen: Falls du dir den Film doch noch irgendwann ansiehst, dann sag mir welche Variante besser ist. ;o) Ansonsten . . . (mich ja schon beeil)  
  
(at) kokosnuss: Was soll ich sagen, außer: Danke für die Reviews! (freu) (ja schon weitertipp)  
  
(at) Mellin: Bin am Schreiben, bin am Schreiben. (tipp) Sissu? Und danke auch! (hüpf)  
  
(at) Tashgan: ts, ts, ts, ts. Sexualität ist Sünde!! Carl: Was?? Mist! Warum sagt mir das keiner?? Lacrima: . . . . uff. --;;; Na jedenfalls das Problem ist, dass ich nicht gerade Harry Potter bewandert bin. Werd aber trotzdem mal versuchen, reinzulesen! 


	5. träume, alpträume und viel essen

Disclaimer: Nichts ist meins außer das, was mir gehört.  
  
Lacrima Draconis proudly presents  
  
(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-- Van Helsing und der Fluch der Insanitären --)-)-)-)-)-)-)- )  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[im Krankenhaus]  
  
Helsing und Ginseng: (leid) (stöhn) (röchel)  
  
Arzt: (ins Zimmer komm) Hallo, liebe Leute! Ich bin Doktor Nick!  
  
Helsing und Ginseng: Hallo Doktor Nick.  
  
Dr. Nick: Well, Ihre Situation ist relativ einfach mit einem Wort zu beschreiben; Absolut hoffnungslos.  
  
Helsing und Ginseng: WAS?????  
  
Dr. Nick: Tja, es tut mir wirklich Leid. Aber Sie werden nie Kinder bekommen können.  
  
- Stille -  
  
Ginseng: Das war mir bei dem da drüben vollkommen klar. ABER WAS IST MIT UNSERER TEEVERGIFTUNG???  
  
Dr. Nick: Ach das ... Moment! Dann sind Sie zwei gar nicht das Ehepaar Thompson?  
  
Helsing und Ginseng: (augenroll) Nein.  
  
Dr. Nick: Hm ... frage mich bloß, wem ich dann den Magen rausoperiert habe ... na ja, ist ja nicht so wichtig. Mit Ihnen ist soweit alles in Ordnung, Sie brauchen lediglich noch eine Woche strikte Bettruhe! Also keine Weltrettungsaktionen oder Volleyballturniere, damit das klar ist!  
  
Helsing: Aber was sollen wir tun, solange wir ans Bett gefesselt sind???  
  
Dr. Nick: Also ich wüsste was ich tun würde, wenn ich mit einer schönen Frau ans Bett gefesselt wäre ... Sie verstehen? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge!  
  
Ginseng: (Vase nach Doktor Nick werf)  
  
Dr. Nick: AUA!!! .... okay, schon kapiert. Ich darf mich also verabschieden. (gehen will)  
  
Ginseng: Halt! Moment!  
  
Dr. Nick: Soll ich stillhalten, damit Sie noch mal werfen können?  
  
Ginseng: Nein ... hab keine Vase mehr. Aber wären Sie so nett und würden unsere Begleiter reinholen?  
  
Helsing: Wozu denn das?  
  
Ginseng: Mir ist langweilig. Ich will Carlottas Mixer haben!  
  
Helsing: Oh. Gute Idee.  
  
Ginseng: Klar doch.  
  
Dr. Nick: So klar auch wieder nicht.  
  
Ginseng: Was meinen Sie?  
  
Dr. Nick: Die beiden sind vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden.  
  
Ginseng: Was???  
  
Helsing: Wohin???  
  
Dr. Nick: Keine Ahnung. Aber sie murmelten irgendwas von endlich alleine, Peitschen, Leder, schon ganz geil, Ziegen und Orgie.  
  
Ginseng und Helsing: OH MEIN GOTT!!!!  
  
Dr. Nick: Nein, Moment. Das waren ja schon wieder die Begleiter vom Ehepaar Thompson. Ihre Begleiter .... hm, was war das doch gleich ..... ach ja, genau! Museum, Indizien und Welt retten ... wenn ich mich nicht irre.  
  
Ginseng und Helsing: OH MEIN GOTT!!  
  
Dr. Nick: ... na Sie beide sind ja auch mit nichts zufrieden. Wohlan, ich lasse Sie jetzt alleine. Gute Besserung wünsche ich noch! (aus dem Zimmer geh)  
  
Ginseng: Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!  
  
Helsing: Wie konnten die beiden nur alleine zurück zum Museum gehen??  
  
Ginseng: Vor allem .... warum?  
  
Helsing: Sie müssen wohl eine Spur entdeckt haben. Das bedeutet, dass die Gefahr noch nicht vorbei ist .... und das die beiden sich in selbiger befinden!  
  
Ginseng: Aber na ja ... andererseits sind beide brillante Erfinder und müssten doch alleine klarkommen, meinen Sie nicht?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[irgendwo in London]  
  
Carl: Nein, wir haben uns nicht verlaufen.  
  
Carlotta: Und davon sind Sie so überzeugt warum??  
  
Carl: Weil mir die Gegend hier bekannt vorkommt!  
  
Carlotta: DAS LIEGT DARAN, DASS WIR HEUTE ABEND SCHON ZUM ZWANZIGSTEN MAL AN IHR VORBEIGEHEN!!!  
  
Kutsche: (vor den beiden halt)  
  
Kutscher: Good Abend, meine Lieben. Ihr seht so aus, als bräuchtet ihr ein Taxi, braucht ihr nicht?  
  
Carl: Nein danke, wir kommen gut zu-  
  
Carlotta: Sehr freundlich von Ihnen! (einsteig)  
  
Carl: Aber Sie können doch nicht einfach-  
  
Carlotta: Doch, kann ich! Und ich kann auch alleine zum Museum fahren, wenn Sie es psychisch nicht fertig bringen, in ein Kutschentaxi zu steigen.  
  
Carl: Aber der-  
  
Carlotta: Wir treffen uns dann im Krankenhaus. LOS! Fahren Sie!  
  
Kutscher: Mit Vergnügen, schöne Lady. HÜA!! (losfahr)  
  
Carl: Aber Carlotta, tun Sie das nicht!! (Kutsche nachrenn) So warten Sie doch!! Carlott- aaaaaaaaaahh!! (gestolpert ist)  
  
Frauenstimme: (trälller) Rennt der Mönch der Nonne nach, endet das mit Weh und Ach.  
  
Carl: Sie ist keine Nonne!! (aufsteh und sich umdreh) Sie ist eine Ordens- JÖSSAS!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[an einem mysteriösen Ort]  
  
MS1: „Und am achten Tage war Gott stinklangweilig. Und so erschuf er die Autoren. Und sie gingen hinaus und schrieben. Und Gott war erfreut, da ihre Gedichte lieblich und voller Anmut waren."  
  
MS2: „Doch einige der Autoren fanden keinen Gefallen an den Gedichten. Sie wollten schreiben, was niemand sonst schrieb, um zu gottesgleichen Geschöpfen zu werden. Dies jedoch erzürnte den Herren und er sandte sie hinab in die Feuer der Hölle."  
  
MS3: „Dort trafen sie auf Satan und Satan hörte das Leid der Autoren. Und er beschloss sie zu seinen Anhängern zu machen. So schenkte er ihnen die Mary-Sue, den Slash, das Self-Insert und die Gabe der sinnlosen Fortsetzung."  
  
MS1: „Und als dies vollbracht war, schickte er sie zurück auf die Erde. Und sie gingen zu Gott und gaben vor, wieder für ihn schreiben zu wollen. Und er ließ sie schreiben. Doch statt der lieblichen Gedichte von einst schrieben sie, was Satan ihnen beigebracht hatte."  
  
MS2: „Und ihre Geschichten waren böse und voller dämonischer Energie. Und mit der Macht Satans machten sie Fiktion zu Realität und Realität zu Fiktion. Und Chaos herrschte auf Erden. Doch durch all ihre Taten brachten sie das Werk des Schreibens in Verruf."  
  
MS3: „Und als die Autoren von einst dies sahen, lehnten sie sich gegen die Autoren des Teufels auf. Doch konnten sie wenig ausrichten gegen die Flames, die der Teufel und seine Diener im Kampf anwandten."  
  
MS1: „So dauerte der Kampf viele Jahre lang. Und die Autoren von einst waren erschöpft und wurden des Kampfes müde. Und sie wollten aufgeben, doch da trat Gott unter sie. Und er schenkte den Urautoren die Kraft der Parodie. Und die Parodie war stark, da sie göttlich war."  
  
MS2: „Und da sie göttlich war, wendete sie sich gegen Satan und sein Werk und zog es durch den Kakao. Und die Flames machten der Parodie nichts aus, denn sie war göttlich. So geschah es, dass die Autoren des Antichristen weniger wurden, da sie die Parodie nicht mehr ertrugen. Einer nach dem anderen verschwand von dieser Erde."  
  
MS3: „Einige von ihnen jedoch konnten der Parodie entfliehen. Sie gingen ihrem gottlosen Treiben weiterhin nach. Diese wenige leben noch heute und stellen sich, so man sie entsprechend bezahlt, gegen alles, worauf man sie richtet. Denn sie sind mächtiger als das Schwert. Denn sie sind die Feder des Bösen."  
  
MS1: Und wir haben das Glück, eine von ihnen im Repertoire zu haben.  
  
MS: MUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[irgendwo in London]  
  
Carl: Wer sind Sie???  
  
Frau: Ich bin dein schlimmster Alptraum.  
  
Carl: Mama?  
  
Frau: Dein anderer, schlimmster Alptraum.  
  
Carl: Gemüsesuppe?  
  
Frau: Nein!! Dein ANDERER, schlimmster Alptraum.  
  
Carl: Also da war mal der mit der Predigt im Vatikan und ich kam gerade vom Zahnarzt und habe meinen Text vergessen und musste stattdessen ein Kochrezept aufsagen, war dabei allerdings plötzlich nackt und da war dann dieser große, blaue-  
  
Frau: NEIN!!! DAS IST NICHT DEIN SCHLIMMSTER ALPTRAUM!!  
  
Carl: Stimmt, Gemüsesuppe war schlimmer. Aber Sie sehen nicht aus wie-  
  
Frau: ICH BIN LADY LILITH! DÄMONISCHE AUTORIN!! AUFTRAGSSCHREIBERIN SATANS!!!  
  
Carl: .... eigentlich schmeckt Gemüsesuppe gar nicht so schlimm, wenn man sie erst mal richtig würzt, aber na ja ... meine Mutter konnte nicht gut kochen.  
  
Lady Lilith: Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du die Bedrohung, die von mir ausgeht, ein kleines bisschen unterschätzt.  
  
Carl: (blinzel) Hm? Was? Sorry, hab grad nicht zugehört. Na ja, wie auch immer. Ich muss jetzt auch leider schon gehen, also schreib eine Postkarte, wenn du Lust hast. (sich umdreh und gehen will)  
  
Männerstimme: Ts, ts, ts. Böser, böser Mönch.  
  
Carl: (schluck) Das kann doch nicht...  
  
Lady Lilith: Aber es ist so! Aufgrund deiner üblen Lästerungen werde ich mir jetzt ein deutliches ÄÄÄHÄÄÄTSCH! nicht verkneifen.  
  
Männerstimme: Was ist? Willst du dich nicht umdrehen und einen alten Freund begrüßen?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[im Krankenhaus]  
  
(-(-(-(-- VAN GINSENGS MYSTERIÖSER TRAUM --)-)-)-)  
  
Ginseng: (auf einem Stück Käse im Ozean treib) Hallo?? Ist da jemand?? Hallooohooo!  
  
Carlotta: (vorbeiflieg)  
  
Ginseng: Halt!! Warte!! Nimm die U-Bahn!!  
  
Fisch: (aus dem Wasser spring) Toaste den Mixer! Mixe den Toaster! Schnell, schnell! Das Eis wird kalt! (explodier)  
  
Ginseng: HALLOOOOHOOOO???!!  
  
Carl: (rudert auf einem bunten Gummiboot heran) Pass auf die Waschbären auf!  
  
Ginseng: Was sollen wir tun??  
  
Carl: Frag nicht mich, ich bin nur ein Stück Brot. (samt Boot untergeh)  
  
Eine schwarze Statue von Carlotta: (vorbeiflieg) Piep! Piep! Piep!  
  
Ginseng: Nein!! Die U-Bahn! Die U-Bahn!! SO HELFT MIR DOCH!!  
  
Fisch: Dürfte ich bitte Ihr Ticket sehen? (sich in Luft auflös)  
  
Ein brennender Schlittschuh: (auf dem Wasser vorbeisaus)  
  
Helsing: (dem Schlittschuh auf dem Wasser nachrenn) Er ist nicht gelöscht! Er ist nicht gelöscht!  
  
Ginseng: Aber was-  
  
Fisch1: (aus dem Wasser spring) Mehr! (explodier)  
  
Fisch2: (aus dem Wasser spring) Viel mehr! (explodier)  
  
Fisch3: (aus dem Wasser spring) Viel, viel mehr! (explodier)  
  
Wal: (ins Wasser fall) MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (explodier)  
  
Eine rote Statue von Carlotta: (vorbeiflieg) Der Käse! Der Käse!  
  
Ein Bild von Carl: (auftauch) Wir sind nicht recycelbar!  
  
Ginseng: Was ist mit dem Käse??  
  
Statue von Carlotta: Käse! Käse!  
  
Bild von Carl: (langsam untergeh) ... nur ein Stück Brot, nur ein Stück Brot ...  
  
Statue von Carlotta: (sich in Luft auflös) Er sinkt!!!  
  
Ginseng: (langsam untergeh) HILFE!! NEIN!!! HILFEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
(-(-(-(-- VAN GINSENGS MYSTERIÖSER TRAUM ENDE --)-)-)-)  
  
Ginseng und Helsing: (aufwachen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
- Stille -  
  
Ginseng: Hatten ... hatten Sie auch den selben Traum?  
  
Helsing: Diesen schrecklichen, absolut grauenvollen Traum?  
  
Ginseng: Den mit Carl, Carlotta, Fischen, Ihnen und mir?  
  
Helsing: Und Ziegen, Peitschen, Leder und-  
  
Ginseng: ....  
  
Helsing: Oh. War wohl doch nicht der selbe. Also ... worum ging's bei Ihnen?  
  
Ginseng: Wenn ich das nur so genau wüsste. Allerdings...  
  
Helsing: Allerdings?  
  
Ginseng: Allerdings habe ich ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl in meinem Bauch.  
  
Helsing: Na und? Das hätte wohl jeder nach fünf Stunden Erbrechen.  
  
Ginseng: ARGH!! (Van Helsing böse anstarr) Das meinte ich doch nicht!!  
  
Helsing: Sondern?  
  
Ginseng: Irgendwas geht hier vor. Und es ist unnatürlich. Unnatürlich, böse, dämonisch und...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[irgendwo in London]  
  
Carl: ANNA!!  
  
Anna: In der Tat.  
  
Carl: Und Graf Dracula???  
  
Dracula: Ich sage mal Jup.  
  
Carl: Aber ... wie ist das möglich??  
  
Lady Lilith: Wenn du dich auch nur fünf Sekunden auf das konzentrieren könntest was andere sagen, dann wüsstest du es. Also noch mal; Ich bin eine der dämonischen Autorinnen Satans. Und ich habe eine Fortsetzung geschaffen. Diese Fortsetzung inkludiert die Wiederauferstehung von Graf Dracula. Und auch Anna lebt wieder, allerdings musste sie sich im Tausch gegen ein neues Leben dem Bösen verschreiben. So wurde sie zu Draculas neuer Braut. Toll, oder?  
  
Carl: ...........  
  
Lady Lilith: (seufz) Traurig, wie ihnen im Angesicht des Todes immer die Worte fehlen...  
  
Carl: Na ja, ich hätte ja eigentlich noch welche, aber ich ziehe es momentan eher vor, um mein Leben zu rennen.  
  
- Stille -  
  
Carl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (wegrenn)  
  
Anna: (sich Carl in den Weg teleportier) So warte doch! Wir haben uns ja noch so viel Neues zu erzählen!  
  
Carl: Dä ... äh .... anderes Mal vielleicht! (sich umdreh und weiterrennen will)  
  
Dracula: (vor ihm steh)  
  
Carl: (umzingelt ist) .... Mist?  
  
Dracula: Na ja, wenn du es so bezeichnen willst. (Carl am Hals pack) Weißt du, ich werde dich nicht beißen. Denn du bist ein Ordensbruder und Ordensbruder schmeckt nach Joghurt. Und ich hasse Joghurt. Tja, dann werde ich dich wohl einfach laufen lassen und nie wieder behelligen.  
  
Carl: (ihn teils erleichtert teils ungläubig anschau)  
  
Dracula: Andererseits muss ich auch auf meine neue Braut achten. Und sofern ich mich nicht irre .... liebt Anna Milchprodukte.  
  
Anna: In der Tat! (Carl am Kragen pack und zu sich rüberzieh)  
  
Carl: .... wäre Panik jetzt angebracht?  
  
Lady Lilith: (auf einem Dach sitz und die Performance genieß) Das will ich doch stark annehmen.  
  
- Stille -  
  
Carl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
Alle anderen: (wie immer in irres Gelächter ausbrechen)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Warum müssen alle Bösen immer so blöd lachen? Was hat Van Ginsengs Traum zu bedeuten? Wie wird es Carlotta im Museum ergehen? Wird Carl nun wirklich zum Vampir? Nach welcher Sorte von Joghurt schmecken Ordensbrüder eigentlich? Wie viel Prozent Fett enthalten sie? UND WER ZUM TEUFEL SIND DIESE DÄMLICHEN MYSTERIÖSEN STIMMEN????  
  
Kommt Zeit, kommt Auto. Bis dahin jedoch .... nä nä nä nä nääääää nä!  
  
Tja, da bin ich wieder. Hoffe, dass ich nach so langer Pause nicht völlig aus der Übung geraten bin und das Kapitel einigermaßen okay war. Wohlan, alaaf denn!  
  
(at) Belladonna: War auf deiner Homepage. (Londonbilder gesehen hab) Da war ich auch grad!!! (heul) (zurück will) .... na jedenfalls danke für's Review. :D  
  
(at) Ravenclaw: Na jetzt aber mal zackig mit schreiben! Ich bin zurück und update wie irre ... na ja, bin's ja auch .... also hopp hopp! Und ... was noch? Ööööh .... (denk) Genau! ich trinke kaffee! Muuuahahahahahahahahahaha! 


	6. the gran canaria assignment

Disclaimer: Alles meins!! Außer das, das, das, der da, das, die und der da drüben.

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents  
  
(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-- Van Helsing und der Fluch der Insanitären --)-)-)-)-)-)-)- )  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Carl: Nicht beißen! Ich schmecke gar nicht nach Joghurt!!

Dracula: Ist ja wunderbar! (Carl zu sich zieh und beißen will)

Carl: NEIN! Vielleicht schmecke ich doch nach Joghurt!!

Anna: Super! (Carl zu sich zieh und beißen will)

Carl: HALT!! Halthalthalt! Ich ... schmecke nur zu 50 Prozent nach Joghurt!

Dracula und Anna: Perfekt! Eine Mischung! (Carl in ihre Mitte klemmen und beißen wollen)

Carl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Stimme: Carl!! Carl!! CARL!!! CAAAAARL!!!!

- zurück in der Realität –

Carl: (aufwach) AH!!! (in einem Bett in einem weißen Raum lieg) Was soll das? Was ist hier los?

Helsing: Du bist wieder im Krankenhaus. Ein Bäcker hat dich auf der Straße gefunden und-

Carl: (sich panisch an den Hals greif) Wo ist Graf Dracula?? Und Anna?? Und diese ... Lady Lilith??

Helsing: Carl, alles in Ordnung?

Carl: NEIN!! (Van Helsing am Kragen pack) Ihr müsst mich pfählen, bevor ich mich verwandle!!

Helsing: Verwandle in ... was genau?

Carl: Einen Vampir!!!

Helsing: Ooookay. (sich aus Carls Griff befrei und aufsteh) Du bleibst besser ganz ruhig liegen, bis ich die Krankenschwester geholt habe und-

Carl: Aber sie hat mich gebissen!!

Helsing: Wer denn zum Kuckuck noch mal?? Du sagtest doch selbst, dass es keine Vampire mehr gibt!!

Carl: Anna!!

Helsing: (ihn ungläubig anstarr) ..... Carl?

Carl: Anna ist zurück und hat sich in einen Vampir verwandelt und Graf Dracula ist auch zurück und hat Anna in einen Vampir verwandelt und da ist diese Autorin, die Dracula zurückgebracht hat und-

Helsing: Carl, ich glaube du bist härter auf den Kopf gefallen, als ich dachte.

Ginseng: (ins Zimmer stürm) Wo ist Carlotta? Was ist mit ihr passiert??

Carl: Nichts ... ich ... ich weiß nicht. Sie stieg in diese Kutsche und ich wollte ihr nachrennen, aber dann-

Helsing: (Carl den Mund zuhalt) Der Rest ist unwichtig. Wir sollten Carl jetzt etwas ausruhen lassen, da er einen schweren Tag hinter sich hatte.

Ginseng: Aber-

Helsing: (zu ihr flüster) Er hat ne totale Meise!

Ginseng: Oh.

Helsing: Also dann, Carl. Bleib brav liegen und-

Carl: Aber dann werde ich euch alle töten!! (nervös hin und her schiel)

Helsing: Na schön. Würde es dich beruhigen, wenn ich dich ans Bett fessle und die Vorhänge aufmache, damit dich die Sonne in der Früh vernichten kann?

Carl: Hm? Äh ... oh, ja. Das wäre wunderbar. Ganz ausgezeichnet. (sich hinleg und zu pfeifen anfang)

Helsing: (kopfschüttel)

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

[im British Museum]

Kutscher: So, hier wären wir.

Carlotta: Vielen Dank. Wie viel macht das?

Kutscher: Aber, aber. So eine wundervolle Ordensfrau wie Ihr es seid, muss mir doch kein Geld geben! Vielmehr sollte ich Euch etwas schuldig sein, da ich Euch doch fahren durfte!

Carlotta: (verlegen Kopf senk) Also ich...

Kutscher: Verzeiht, aber ich muss weiter. Vergesst Euer Gepäck nicht! (ihr Tasche aus der Kutsche werf)

Carlotta: Danke, Herr-

Kutscher: HÜA! (wegreit)

Carlotta: (ihm schwärmerisch nachschau)

Kutscher: Kein Geld, nicht jetzt. Nein, bezahlen werdet ihr alle noch früh genug. MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Carlotta: (vor dem British Museum steh) Also denn wollen wir mal! (Tasche aufheben will) Oi, die hat aber ganz schön zugenommen!

- im Museum -

Carlotta: (Tasche hinter sich her schleif) So ... und wie finde ich jetzt was ich suche? Oder noch besser; Wie finde ich heraus, was ich überhaupt suche? Uff, ich hätte doch Klostergärtnerin bleiben sollen... (sich frustriert gegen eine Wand lehn)

SFX: QUIIIIEEEEEKS!

Carlotta: Huch! (sich umdreh) Mag hier etwa ein versteckter Schaltmodus in der Wand integriert sein? (Wand abtast)

SFX: QUIIIEEEEEEEKS!

Carlotta: (sich ruckartig umseh) Was zum... woher kommt dieses Geräusch?

SFX: QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEKS!!!!

Maus: (von der Decke fall)

Carlotta: (panisch von einem Bein aufs andere hüpf) AIIIEE! RATTERATTERATTERATTERATTERATTE!!!

Maus: ((...Maus, wenn ich bitten darf!!)) Quiek! (mümmelmümmel)

Carlotta: IIIIEEEEEHHHH!!!! (Maus tret)

Maus: Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! (gegen ein Bücherregal gesemmelt wird)

Regal: (umfall)

Platz hinter dem Regal: (ein Geheimgang ist)

Carlotta: Wow. Das ging ja einfach.

Maus: (murmelknurrgrrr) (abzisch)

Carlotta: Also dann ... auf geht's! (eine Fackel nehm und den Geheimgang betret)

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

[an einem mysteriösen Ort]

MS2: (vor dem Pool der Silbersense steh) Ihr werdet noch alles in den Sand setzen! Seht sie euch an! Seht sie euch an!!

MS3: (in der Luft schweb) Der Meister ließ sie leben. Wir müssen uns wegen ihr keine Gedanken machen.

MS2: Ach nein?? Dann stört es auch kein bisschen, dass sie gerade das Archiv gefunden hat????

MS3: Pfff. Selbst wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass sie mit der nötigen Technologie die nötigen Grundkenntnisse beweißt und die Codes entschlüsselt heißt das noch nicht, dass-

MS2: Warum begehen wir nicht gleich Selbstmord??

MS3: Hauptsächlich, weil wir unsterblich sind. Und natürlich weil wir viele, viele, viele Jahre auf diesen Moment gewartet haben und DESHALB NICHT WEGEN SO EINER KLEINIGKEIT WAHNSINNIG WERDEN SOLLTEN!!

MS1: (durch die Türe komm) Aber, aber. Wahnsinnig werden liegt hinter uns. Wir sind es bereits und das ist gut so.

MS2: Na endlich bist du zurück! Ich dachte schon, du hättest es auch versaut!

MS1: Niemand versaut hier irgendwas. Und schon gar nicht ich.

MS3: Aber jetzt sag, wie lief es mit dem Kleinen?

MS1: Ich denke, er ist über seinen neuen Wirt glücklich.

MS3: Und die beiden fiktiven Figuren?

MS1: Habt ihr es denn nicht im Pool gesehen?

MS3: Das wollte ich. Aber ein GEWISSER JEMAND musste ja unbedingt die Lottozahlen von 1997 im Voraus wissen.

MS2: Pah.

MS1: Na wie auch immer. Die beiden standen meinen Zielen im Weg. Ich habe sie vorerst beseitig.

MS2: Und hat diese Lilith dir Ärger gemacht?

MS1: Ich konnte Lady Lilith mit einer guten Summe Bargeld von der Richtigkeit meiner Absichten überzeugen.

MS3: Ich bin ja so glücklich, dass der kleine Blorp endlich ein gutes zu Hause hat!

MS2: Wie lange wird es dauern?

MS1: Je nachdem, wie lange er standhält. Er schien mir exzentrisch, jedoch ist sein Verstand beachtlich. Er wird ihn wohl nur langsam verlieren...

MS3: Besser spät als nie, schließlich haben wir Zeit.

MS1: Meine Lieben, wie sollen wir dieses Gespräch nur abschließen?

MS2: Ich bin für die gute, alte Tradition.

- Stille –

Alle: MUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

[British Museum, unterirdische Geheimgänge]

Carlotta: (keuch) (japs) Warum können diese Geheimgänge nicht mehr Wegweiser und weniger Verzweigungen haben?? (Fackel hochheb) Hier nichts ... da nichts ... dort ni- WOW!

Erzähler: Wow in der Tat, da Carlotta sich plötzlich in einem großen, kreisförmigen Raum voller Regale wiederfand.

Licht: (angeh)

Carlotta: Was ... was ist das hier? Sieht aus wie eine- (Schrifttafel seh) Mediathek? Was zum Kuckuck ist eine Mediathek?? (Regale genauer anguck) Also hier sind Bücher. Bücher. Bücher und ... Bücher. So weit, so gut. Aber ... (rechteckiges Dingens in die Hand nehm) das hier? (Aufschrift les) Dieses Produkt ist nicht für den Verleih bestimmt. Vervielfältigung wird zivil, -und strafrechtlich verfolgt.... VHS. VHS? Was soll das denn sein? (Hülle aufmach) Komisch. Ich sollte es besser mal mit Weihwasser bespritzen...

Erzähler: So öffnete Carlotta ihre Tasche in der Hoffnung, dort Weihwasser zu finden. Was sie allerdings zuerst fand, war-

Carlotta: Carls Toaster!! Richtig, wir haben unsere Taschen ja zusammengelegt. So ein Mist, das Ding hat sich in meinem Mixer verfangen! (versuch, dies zu entwirren) Gott, das kommt einem ja glatt so vor, als hätte man die Dinger füreinander gebaut. Grrrr!! (weiter entwirr)

Maus: (an Kassettenhülle nag) QUIEK!

Carlotta: Argh!!! Du schon wieder!! (Kassette ergreif und nach Maus werfen will) HA!! ... halt! (Kassette anstarr) Das Ding scheint ja genau in Carls Mixer zu passen. Komisch, komisch. (Kassette in den Videorekorder tu)

Rekorder: (sich einschalt)

Carlotta: (zurückweich) Oh mein Gott!!

Frau im Fernseher: Herzlich Willkommen bei Sally van Kale Homeshopping! Und auch heute zeige ich ihnen viele nützliche Produkte! Da wäre unser erstes Utensil, die Saftpresse! Sie Saftpresse Omo 2000 ist nicht nur handlich, sondern auch günstig im Prei-

Carlotta: (Video stopp) Das muss unbedingt Van Ginseng zeigen!!

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

[im Krankenhaus]

Ginseng: Woher wollen Sie so genau wissen, dass es ihr gut geht?? Bei Ihrem Ordensbruder scheint das ja ganz und gar nicht der Fall zu sein!

Helsing: Ach, der. Hat eine über den Schädel bekommen und führt sich auf wie ein Irrer. Erstens wird das schon wieder und zweitens hat das sicher nichts mit Carlotta zu tun. Sie haben doch gehört, was er gesagt hat. Kutsche, Museum, alles bestens!

Ginseng: Er sagte aber auch, dass Dracula zurück wäre.

Helsing: Sicher, sicher. Jedoch-

Ginseng: Und dann bleibt da immer noch mein Traum. Er ist mir nicht geheuer. Ich sollte vielleicht einen Traumdeuter aufsuchen.

Helsing: Vielleicht, aber-

Dr. Nick: (das Zimmer betret) Hallo Patienten!

Helsing und Ginseng: Hallo, Doktor Nick.

Dr. Nick: Gerade eben ist ein Brief für Sie gekommen.

Helsing und Ginseng: Für mich??

Dr. Nick: Für Sie beide. (Brief auf das Nachtkästchen leg) Viel Spaß damit. Aber nicht vergessen – keine Weltrettungsaktionen! Tschüss, Patienten!

Helsing und Ginseng: Auf Wiedersehen, Doktor Nick.

Helsing: (Brief nehm und aufmach) Der kommt aus Rom.

Ginseng: Woher auch sonst?

Helsing: Ich wusste ja nicht, dass Sie auch für den Vatikan arbeiten...

Ginseng: Der Vatikan und Rom sind nicht dasselbe.

Helsing: Ansichtssache.

Ginseng: (seufz)

Helsing: (vorles) Werte Monsterjäger; Wahrscheinlich haben Sie nun mit einem Brief Ihrer Vorgesetzten gerechnet. Doch dem ist nicht so. Unsere Organisation hat lediglich italienische Poststempel und Briefmarken benützt, damit Sie unsere Nachricht nicht als Werbeprospekt abtun und so ungeöffnet wegwerfen. (sag) Clever sind die, das muss man schon sagen.

Ginseng: Aber WER sind die??

Helsing: (weiterles) Wahrscheinlich fragen Sie sich jetzt, wer wir sind.

Ginseng: ....

Helsing: (weiterles) Unsere Organisation bevorzugt es, anonym zu bleiben. Jedoch waren wir es, die Ihnen Pater Emil zur Erklärung schickten. Leider mussten wir erfahren, dass er seine Aufgabe als Informant nicht vollständig ausführen konnte. Deshalb werden wir Ihnen durch einen anderen Boten die Informationen zukommen lassen, die Sie benötigen, um die Menschheit zu retten.

Ginseng: Endlich mal gute Nachrichten!

Helsing: (leslesles) Ihnen diese per Brief zu übermitteln wäre jedoch mehr als töricht ... und viel zu simpel.

Ginseng: (SEUFZ)

Helsing: (leeeees) Sich in England zu treffen wäre zu gefährlich, da die Macht des Irrsinns dort bereits erheblich gestiegen ist. Deshalb erwartet Sie unser Kontaktmann auf Gran Canaria.

Ginseng: GRAN CANARIA?????

Helsing: (fertigles) Weitere Informationen werden Ihnen zukommen, sobald Sie die Insel erreicht haben. Doch beeilen Sie sich, da die Insanitären Ihrem Ziel immer näher kommen. Hochachtungsvoll, der Orden der anonymen Unbekannten.

Ginseng: Orden der anonymen Unbekannten???

Helsing: Na ja ... wenigstens klingt das Ganze nicht allzu kompliziert.

Ginseng: Jedenfalls nicht bis auf eine Sache.

Helsing: Die da wäre?

Ginseng: ICH DACHTE, WIR HÄTTEN DIE INSANITÄREN VERNICHTET!!??!!

SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Was ist nur mit Carl passiert? Wieso hat Carlotta so eine Abneigung gegen Mäuse? Und warum kann sie sie nicht von Ratten unterscheiden? Woher kommt der mysteriöse Brief wirklich? Und von wem wurde er geschrieben? Wird die Reise nach Gran Canaria Klarheit bringen? Was hat der seltsame Kutscher vor? Wer ist Blorp? UND WER VERDAMMT NOCHMAL SIND DIESE BESCHISSENEN STIMMEN????

Okay, es gibt bessere Kapitel. Gott sei Dank kommt bald die Van Helsing DVD raus, da kann ich meinen Wahnsinn dann auffrischen. Muuahahahahahahaha!

Reviews! Reviews! Freude! Freude!! (rumtanz)

(ät) alle Reviewer: Dangöhööööööööööö!!!!! (froifroi)

(ät) Ravenclaw2: Gar nicht wahr! Die rechtsdrehenden sind gesünder! Linksdrehende sind böööööse! Die verdaut man schlechter. (dööööh ... glaub ich halt) Insofern hoffe ich für Anna, dass Carl rechtsdrehend ist (möhöhö). Ansonsten kann ich nur sagen; Rein pflanzlich!

(ät) Kakashi-Hatake: Au ja, da liegst du richtig. Von diese Storys gibt's sogar einige. Und ich finde sie größtenteils absolut belämmert, weshalb ich das einfach auch erwähnen wollte. hehe

(ät) Calandra: Ja. Ich hab da böse Erfahrungen. (schniiiieeeeef)

(ät) ParadiseLost6: Deine Joghurt-Mönch Theorie ist ... wahr! (genüsslich einen Becher Ordensbru- Erdbeerjoghurt ess) Muuahahahahahahaha! Und denke immer daran, wenn du das nächste mal Milchprodukte verzehrst!!


	7. tie trei tenöre tes teufels

Disclaimer: Will haben!! (plärr)

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-- Van Helsing und der Fluch der Insanitären --)-)-)-)-)-)-)- )

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginseng: SCHNELLER!!! OH MEIN GOTT, RENN!!! LAUF DOCH!! LOS!!! ER IST DIREKT HINTER DIR!! BEEIL DICH!!! SCHNELLEEEEEEEER!!!!!

SFX: TOOOOOOR! TOOOOOOOOR!

Ginseng: Jaaaa!!! JUCHHU!!!

Helsing: (Tür aufmach) Van Ginseng!! Carlotta!! Ihr beiden seid hier???

Carlotta: Ja, bin grade erst zurückgekommen.

Ginseng: Und sie hat ihrem Mixer wiedergebracht. (strahl)

Carlotta: Ich habe da etwas Verblüffendes entdeckt. Als ich im British Museum war, da- wo ist eigentlich Carl?

Helsing: Oh, dem geht's gut ... quasi. Er kam schon früher hier an, allerdings-

Ginseng: SONNENAUFGANG!!!

Carlotta: ... ja, und?

Helsing: Ach, Carl hat nur behauptet, dass er jetzt ein Vampir wäre.

Carlotta: WAS???

Helsing: ... und wir sollten ihn bei offenen Vorhängen ans Bett fesseln, damit er bei Sonnenaufgang sterben kann, um keine Gefahr mehr für die Menschheit darzustellen.

Carlotta: WAS????????

Helsing: Er ist gleich im Nebenzimmer, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass- Carlotta?

Carlotta: (ins Nebenzimmer gerannt ist)

Helsing: (seufz) (ihr zusammen mit Van Ginseng folg)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Krankenhaus, Carls Zimmer)))

Carlotta: (KREISCH!!!!!!)

Helsing: (reinrenn) Was ist denn-

Ginseng: Oh mein Gott!

Carls Kleider und ein Häufchen Asche: (auf Carls Bett liegen)

Tragische Violenenmusik: (zu spielen beginn)

Helsing: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARL!!!! (neben Carls Bett niederknie)

Ginseng und Carlotta: (betroffen an der Wand stehen)

Helsing: Es tut mir so Leid!! Ich hätte es wissen müssen!!! Ich hätte dir glauben sollen!!! Warum nur, Carl?? WARUM????? AUSGERECHNET DU!!! Das ist unfair!!! (aufs Bett schlag) UNFAIR!! Und es ist alles meine Schuld!!!

Carl: (mit Morgenmantel aus der Toilette komm) (gähn) Wasn hier wieder los?

Helsing: (aufspring) (Carl pack und ihn schüttel) ES TUT MIR JA SO LEID, CARL!!! Hätte ich dich ernst genommen, wärst du jetzt nicht tot!!! (heulend über Carls Schulter lehn)

Carl: (patt patt patt) Ach was, das wird schon wieder.

Helsing: NEIN!! Das wird nicht mehr!!! Du bist fort!! Für immer!!! MEIN ARMER-

Tragische Violinenmusik: (abrrech)

Helsing: CARL????

Carl: Ja?

Helsing: Du lebst???

Carl: (seinen Puls fühl) ... ja?

Helsing: Du bist kein Vampir???

Carl: (in seinen Taschenspiegel schau) ... nein?

Helsing: Und du bist auch nicht dieses- wie kommt dann dieses Aschehäufchen auf dein Bett???

Carl: Oh, das hab ich gestern in meiner Tasche gefunden. Das ist mir noch vom letzten Osterfeuer übrig geblieben.

Helsing: ...oh.

Carlotta: Dann sind wir ja alle wieder glücklich vereint und KÖNNEN UNS VIELLEICHT ENDLICH WICHTIGEN DINGEN ZUWENDEN???

Ginseng: Taktlos, aber keine schlechte Idee. Carl, Carlotta – die Insanitären sind nicht tot.

Carl und Carlotta: Was???

Ginseng: Die Insanitären sind nicht tot.

Carlotta: Das hab ich verstanden, aber; WAS????

Ginseng: Wir haben gestern einen Brief aus Rom-

Helsing: Dem Vatikan!

Ginseng: ... von einem unbekannten Verein bekommen, der sich selbst Orden der anonymen Unbekannten nennt. Sie haben uns mitgeteilt, dass wir unbedingt so schnell wie möglich nach Gran Canaria reisen müssen.

Helsing: Ich habe uns bereits einen kleinen Fischkutter gemietet.

Carlotta: Aber-

Ginseng: Keine Zeit zu verlieren! (Sachen pack und abhau)

Carl: Aber-

Helsing: Los, schnell! (Carl pack und abhau)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((eine Stunde später, auf hoher See)))

Carl: ... ihr hättet mir wenigstens noch Zeit zum Umziehen lassen können.

Helsing: Kutte, Morgenmantel – wo liegt da der Unterschied?

Carl: --;

Ginseng: Festhalten alle zusammen, wir steuern direkt auf eine Sturmfront zu!

Carlotta: Nun übertreibt mal nicht! Schließlich fahren wir auf eine sonnige Urlaubsinsel – wie schlimm kann da ein Unwetter schon sein?

- eine halbe Stunde später -

Schiff: HÜPF! DOING! PLING! SCHAUKEL! BOUNCE! BOUNCE!

Alle: (über der Reling hängen und reihern)

Carl: Ich will wieder zurück nach Transsylvanien! (würg)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((inzwischen, an einem mysteriösen Ort)))

Mann: (vor dem Pool der Silbersense steh)

MS2: (neben ihm steh) Was siehst du, Meister?

Mann: Sie kommen ihrem Ziel näher. Wissen umhüllt sie. Sie werden gefährlich.

MS2: WAS HABE ICH EUCH GESAGT, IHR IDIOTEN???

MS1 und MS3: (Karten spielen)

MS1: (gähn)

MS3: Soll ich sie beseitigen, Meister?

Mann: Nein, eure Kräfte sind zu kostbar, um sie für dieses Pack zu verschwenden. Wir werden diese Aufgabe dem Trio überlassen.

MS: DEM TRIO???

Mann: Ja, meine Geliebten! Kommt, lasst sie uns beschwören!!

Alle: Aus den tiefen der Hölle rufen wir euch herbei!

MS1: José!

MS2: Plácido!

MS3: Luciano!

Mann: ERSCHEINET!!!

SFX: PUFF!!! KRACH!!! DONNER!!! JODEL!!!

MS1: ... oh Gott!

Mann: Nein, mit Gott haben sie nichts am Hut. (Hände demonstrativ gen Decke werf) Bringt mir Blorp und tötet die anderen!!

Das Trio: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((hohe See, Kutter der Monsterjäger, unter Deck)))

Carlotta: (auf dem Weg in die Kombüse ist)

Carl: (aus selbiger spring) BUH!

Carlotta: AH!! ... bist du verrückt???

Carl: Muuahahahaha!

Carlotta: Was soll der Blödsinn?? Und warum trägst du ein Nudelsieb auf dem Kopf???

Carl: Nudelsieb?

Carlotta: JA! (Nudelsieb von Carls Kopf nehm)

Carl: Oh, DAS! Gib! (Sieb an sich reis) Das brauche ich zum Denken! (Sieb aufsetz und davontänzel)

Carlotta: ... sind das die Auswirkungen einer Seekrankheit?

- an Deck -

Helsing: (durch ein Fernrohr schau)

Ginseng: Was meinen Sie?

Helsing: Es regnet noch immer.

Ginseng: ... außer dem!!

Helsing: Ich kann die Insel durch den Nebel sehen. Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit eine Stunde, maximal zwei.

SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!

Carlotta: (an Deck komm) Und?

Ginseng und Helsing: Es regnet noch immer.

Carlotta: ... das merke ich! Und sonst?

Ginseng: Wir müssten bald da sein. Unten alles okay?

Carlotta: Mit dem Schiff und mir schon, aber um Carl mache ich mir ein wenig Sorgen.

Helsing: Wieso das?

Carlotta: Nun ja, er benimmt sich irgendwie seltsam...

Helsing: Ach was. Das ist doch ganz normal für Carl.

SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!

Carl: (auf der Kommandobrücke steh)

Carlotta: Und was macht er dann da oben??

Helsing: Den Kutter steuern?

Carl: (in einem Baströckchen Hula tanz)

Carlotta: ... ach?

Helsing: CARL!!!

Carl: Aloha he!!!

Ginseng: ... ganz normal, hm?

Helsing: Okay, ähm ... ich bin mir sicher, dass es dafür eine Erklärung gibt.

Carlotta: Und die wäre?

Helsing: Das werde ich gleich herausfinden! (graziöse auf die Kommandobrücke hops) Carl!!

Carl: Ö la palöma blanca! Över the mountains I fly! Ö la palöma-

Helsing: CARL!

Carl: (blinzel) Van Helsing?

Helsing: Carl, was machst du hier oben??

Carl: Ähm ... den Kutter steuern?

Helsing: In einem Baströckchen?

Carl: Bast ... (an sich runterseh) AAH!!! (panisch wegrenn)

Helsing: Carl!!

SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!

Stimme: Lièto di conóscerti, Van Helsing.

Helsing: (sich umdreh) Wer-

José: HUZZAH!! (Van Helsing von der Kommandobrücke auf's Deck schleuder)

Carlotta und Ginseng: Van Helsing!!

José: DOOOOOO!!!!!

Plácido: REEEEEE!!!!!

Luciano: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Ginseng: Das Trio!!

Helsing: Wer??

Carlotta: Drei geflügelte Dämonen des Gesanges. Sie waren korrupte Sänger vor der Zeit Christi und wurden von Gottes Licht in die Hölle verbannt. Dort verrichten sie Dienste für Satan oder andere dunkle Mächte, die sie herbeibeschwören, um eines Tages wieder in menschlicher Form auf die Erde zu dürfen.

Luciano: José, Plácido! Ihr geht und holt Blorp, ich kümmere mich um die kleinen Snacks da unten!

José und Plácido: Si! Si! (verschwinden)

Luciano: (auf's Deck hüpf) Buòngiórno, meine Lieben!

Helsing: (Luciano ein Kreuz entgegenstreck) WEICHE, DÄMONISCHE KREATUR!!

Luciano: (Kreuz schluck) Mmmh, schmeckt nach Hühnchen!

Helsing: OO!

Ginseng: Sie können ihn nur auf eine Art vernichten! Sie müssen-

Luciano: GRRRRRRRHHHH!! (Ginseng vom Kutter schleuder)

Ginseng: Aaaaahhhhh!!!

SFX: PLATSCH!!!

Helsing: VAN GINSENG! (ihr nachspring)

SFX: PLATSCH!!!

Carlotta: ... nicht ... die ... Ordensschwester ... mit ... Dämon ... alleine lassen!!!

Luciano: Hrr hrr hrr! Ich hörte, Ordensschwestern schmecken nach Joghurt. Nicht mein Lieblingsessen, aber für einen Snack wird's wohl reichen. HARRRR!!! (sich auf Carlotta stürz)

Carlotta: AH!! (ausweich)

Luciano: (an ihr vorbeischlitter und über die Reling fall)

Carlotta: Uff, das war knapp.

SFX: KRACH!!! SPILTTER!!!

José und Plácido: (durch das Deck brechen und über dem Kutter schweben) DOOOOOO REEEEEE MIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!

Carlotta: Aber das ist doch-

José und Plácido: (jeweils eine Hand von Carl halten)

Carl: HOLT MICH HIER RUNTER!!!

José: Ruhe da unten, menschlicher Abschaum!

Plácido: LUCIANOOOO!!!

Luciano: (aus dem Meer auftauch, hochflieg und dabei Carlotta schnapp)

Carlotta: Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!

Plácido: Wir haben ihn! Stiamo freschi?

Luciano: Ab nach Hause, Kollegen!

José: Und sie? (auf Carlotta schau)

Luciano: Ganz einfach .... BUON VIAGGIO! (Carlotta fallen lass)

Carlotta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

SFX: PLATSCH!!!

Das Trio: CIAO!! (mit Carl wegfliegen)

Carl: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Erzähler: Wir unterbrechen diesen Film für eine kleine Werbeinformation!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lacrima: Kennen Sie das auch?

Gildor: Sie leben in einem veralteten Dorf, mitten im Wald?

Lacrima: Und haben Probleme mit ihrem Vitaminhaushalt?

Gildor: Denn jedes Mal, wenn Sie in einen gesunden, roten Apfel beißen wollen, werden Sie von etwas Unaussprechlichem attackiert?

Lacrima und Gildor: DAS MUSS NICHT LÄNGER SEIN!

Alle: Nicht??

Lacrima: Neien! Bestellten Sie jetzt und ohne Umwege;

Gildor: BANANEN!

Lacrima: Ja, denn Bananen schmecken lecker-

Gildor: Sind gesund-

Lacrima: Und gänzlich in der schützenden Farbe gehalten!

Gildor: Also: Gesund leben und am Leben bleiben;

Lacrima: Mit Bananen!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erzähler: Werbepause Ende.

SFX: ZWISSSSSCH!!! FLIP! KLINCK!

Enterhaken: (sich an der Reling festgeklammert hat)

SFX: FLATSCH! BLUPP!!! ZIEP!

Helsing, Ginseng und Carlotta: (sich wieder an Bord schwingen)

Helsing und Ginseng: (sich à la Shampoowerbung die Haare schütteln)

Ginseng: Igitt ... nass!!

Helsing: Das hat Wasser nun mal so an sich.

Carlotta: SIE HAA-ÜRGH!! BLÄÄÄH!! (Fisch ausspuck)

Ginseng und Helsing: oO!!

Carlotta: (räusper) SIE HABEN CARL ENTFÜHRT!! (auf die in der Ferne fliegenden Teufelstenöre zeig)

Helsing: Wir müssen ihnen folgen!

Ginseng: Aber sie fliegen in die andere Richtung.

Helsing: Andere...?

Ginseng: ... nicht nach Gran Canaria.

Helsing: Aber-

Das Trio: (im Nebel verschwind)

Helsing: (seufz)

Ginseng: Tut mir Leid, Van Helsing.

Helsing: ... Carlotta?

Carlotta: Hm?

Helsing: Volle Kraft voraus!! ... dem Trio nach!!

Carlotta: Geht klar!! (auf die Kommandobrücke renn)

Ginseng: CARLOTTA!!!!

Carlotta: (sich umdreh) (Ginseng anseh)

Helsing: (Ginseng auch anseh) (Rehaugen mach) Miep?

Ginseng: ... steh hier nicht so rum und fahr endlich los!!

Carlotta: Jawohl, Kapitän!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gasp erneut!! Wo bringt das Trio Carl hin? Was wollen sie von ihm? Wird es den anderen gelingen, sie rechtzeitig einzuholen? Was wird jetzt aus Sonne, Sand und Sangria?? Und warum muss Lacrima jetzt schon Werbung in ihre Kapitel einbauen??

Tja, mal sehen...

(at) Calandra: Viel Gomen, aber die Insel is erst mal gestrichen wie du siehst. (möp) (pfeif)

(at) Souly: Woow! Du! Hier! Auf dieser Seite! MÖÖÖÖP!! (froi)

(at) Kakashi-Hatake: Hmmmmm..... das wird sich zeigen und wird natürlich jetzt noch nicht verraten. Möhöhö!


	8. gnade, ich bin doch brennbar!

Disclaimer: Will haben!! (plärr)

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-- Van Helsing und der Fluch der Insanitären --)-)-)-)-)-)-)- )

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Tage später, auf hoher See)))

Helsing: Carlotta!! Geht das nicht schneller??

Carlotta: Nein! Und um genau zu sein sollten wir uns glücklich schätzen, dass dieses Rostboot überhaupt noch über Wasser fährt!

Ginseng: Van Helsing, es ist jetzt schon eine Woche her. Das Trio und Carl könnten sonst wo sein. Vielleicht fahren wir inzwischen sogar in eine völlig falsche Richtung. Lassen Sie uns umkehren und hoffen, dass wir in Gran Canaria noch auf unsere Informanten treffen.

Helsing: Aber ... aber was wird dann aus Carl?

Ginseng: (kopfschüttel)

Helsing: Aber ich ... und er ... und ....

(-(-(-(-- NOSTALGISCHE FLASHBACK-SZENEN SEQUENZ --)-)-)-)

Damals waren's halt noch schöne Zeiten Musik: (zu spielen beginn)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Van Helsing: (mit einem Monster kämpf)

Carl: (ihn anfeuer)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Carl: (aus versehen das halbe Labor in die Luft gesprengt hat)

Van Helsing: (lach)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Vampir: (vor Carl und Van Helsing wegrenn)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Carl und Van Helsing: (vor einem Vampirrudel wegrennen)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Carl: (auf einer Wiese herumhüpf)

Van Helsing: (auf der selben Wiese herumhüpf)

Carl und Van Helsing: (sich entgegenhüpfen und dann fröhlich Polka tanzen)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Carl: (in Frauenkleidern vorm Spiegel steh und sich unzufrieden begutacht)

Van Helsing: (ihm seinen Lippenstift anbiet)

Carl: (sich freu)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Kobold: (gerade Van Helsings Lunchpaket gestohlen hat)

Van Helsing: (frustriert ist)

Carl: (ihm seines geb)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Kardinal Jinette: (wütend durch die Kathedrale renn, weil ein ‚Tritt mich!' Schild am Rücken kleben hat)

Carl und Van Helsing: (sich hinter dem Altar versteckt halten und lachen)

(-(-(-(-- NOSTALGISCHE FLASHBACK-SZENEN SEQUENZ ENDE --)-)-)-)

Helsing: (depressiv in die Ferne starr)

Ginseng: Manchmal muss der Einzelne Opfer bringen, um der Mehrheit zu dienen.

Helsing: (in seine Kabine schleich)

Ginseng: Van Helsing?

Helsing: Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können. (wegschleich)

Ginseng: (seufz) CARLOTTA?

Carlotta: AYE?!

Ginseng: DREHUNG KEHRT, KURS AUF GRAN CANARIA!!

Carlotta: ABER WAS IST MIT-

Ginseng: TU EINFACH EINMAL, WAS MAN DIR SAGT!!!

Carlotta: ... aye.

Erzähler: Doch während Carlotta und Van Ginseng mehr oder weniger schweren Herzens nach Gran Canaria zurückschipperten, bemerkte keine von ihnen, dass Van Helsing sich keineswegs in seiner Kabine, sondern in einem von Carl erst vor kurzem erfundenen Ding namens Plastikkleinschiff befand und zielstrebig auf die nächste Küste zuruderte ... wo auch immer diese sein möge.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((inzwischen in Madrid ... na ja, zwar nicht Gran Canaria aber immerhin schon mal Spanien!)))

Carls Stimme aus einem unterirdischen Kerkerkomplex: NEIN!!! NEIN, BITTE!! ICH HALTE DAS NICHT MEHR AUS! HÖRT AUF! ICH ERTRAGE ES NICHT MEHR!! NEEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNN!!!!!

Plácido: Ach komm schon, das ist die Beste von allen!

José: Ja, ehrlich! Die anderen waren ja quasi nur ... banale Vorspeisen!

Carl: Also ich-

Luciano: KEINE WIDERREDE! (Carl eine Portion Spaghetti auf einen Teller pack)

Carl: Na gut, aber das war die letzte eurer Kreationen, die ich für euch probiere!

Das Trio: Si! Si! (Carl begeistert ein Glas Weißwein einschenken und sich dann entfernen)

- in einem Nebenzimmer -

José: Hätten wir ihm sagen sollen, woraus unsere Soßen eigentlich bestehen?

Luciano: Mh, er macht mir nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich besonders viel machen aus Tomaten, Blut und-

José: Ich denke ich verstehe.

Plácido: Aber sag, was sollen wir eigentlich mit ihm machen?

Luciano: Unser Auftrag lautet, ihn hierher zu bringen und so lange festzuhalten, bis unsere Auftraggeber ihn abholen.

José: Ich hoffe nur, sie lassen sich nicht zu viel Zeit.

Plácido: Meine Rede, es ist schrecklich hier zu hocken, ohne Leid und Tod auf der Erde zu verbreiten.

Das Trio: Hach...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((selber Ort, 2 Monate später)))

José: (nervös in einem der Kerker auf und ab geh) Egal, was unsere Auftraggeber sagen, aber das halte ich einfach nicht mehr aus!

Plácido: Ich kann mich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern, wann das letzte Mal jemand kreischend vor mir weglief, bevor ich ihn in kleine, appetitliche Häppchen zerteilte!

Luciano: HÖR AUF!! Rede nicht davon, ich hungere seit Wochen! Was gäbe ich für ein saftiges Stück-

José: Sprich es nicht aus, es ist verboten.

Plácido: Vielleicht ... vielleicht dürfen wir ihn ja töten, nachdem unsere Auftraggeber hier waren.

José: Ich fürchte nicht, Plácido. Ich fürchte nicht...

Plácido: Was überhaupt dauert da so lange?? Ich dachte, dieser Mönch wäre den Insanitären so wichtig!

Luciano: Nicht der Mönch an sich ist es, was sie wollen. Es ist Blorp.

José: Blorp?

Luciano: Frag nicht, ich habe selbst keine Ahnung.

Plácido: Aber, wenn der Mönch an sich keine Bedeutung hat, dann...

Das Trio: (hämisch grins)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((selbe Zeit, in der Nähe von Madrid)))

Helsing: (auf einem Felsvorsprung sitz und frustriert den Mond anheul)

Gebüsch: Raschel! Raschel!

Helsing: (sich ruckartig umdreh) Wer ist daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- (vom Felsvorsprung kipp)

Jemand: (seine Hand pack und ihn zurückzieh) Paaaaaaaass doooooch aaauuuuuuf!

Helsing: (blinzel blinzel) Was bist du denn für Eine?

Jemand: Iiiiiiich biiiiiiiiiin diiiieeeee Hellseeeeeheeeeeeriiiiiiiiiiiiin, diiiiiiiieeeeeee-

Helsing: (gegen die Hellseherin tret)

SFX: KRACKS! FLIEP!

Hellseherin: in diesem Wald wo.... wohnt! Test ... Test ... Sprechprobe ... WOW!! Du hast mein Vokalproblem behoben!

Helsing: Och, keine Ursache. Ging fast noch leichter, als bei meinem Plattenspieler.

Hellseherin: Van Helsing, ich bin dir einen Gefallen schuldig!

Helsing: Woher wisst Ihr, dass ich-

Hellseherin: Erstens bin ich eine HELLSEHERIN und zweitens fand ich deinen Personalausweis im Gebüsch. (Van Helsing seinen Ausweis geb)

Helsing: Ich danke Euch! Damit wären wir wohl quitt.

Hellseherin: Tatsächlich? Begehrst du nicht mehr als eine simple Plastikkarte?

Helsing: (zöger) Nun ja ... eigentlich begehre ich einen Ordensbruder.

Hellseherin: (Augenbraue heb)

Helsing: Äh, ich meine-

Hellseherin: Ich verstehe. Folge mir. (sich in Luft auflös)

Helsing: Öh...

Hellseherin: (wieder auftauch) Ups, ich vergaß. Tsk, immer diese sich-nicht-astral-teleportierenden Sterblichen. (Van Helsings Hand pack) (sich mit ihm in Luft auflös)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((im mysteriösen und geheimen Geheimwohnwagen der Hellseherin)))

Hellseherin: Nun, Van Helsing. Ich denke es wird endlich Zeit, dir meinen Namen zu verraten.

Helsing: Endlich? Wir trafen uns vor einer Minute.

Hellseherin: Ja, aber hättest du den Vordereingang genommen, wie meine anderen Kunden, dann hättest du schon früher das Namensschild gesehen.

Helsing: oO

Hellseherin: Na egal. Mein Name ist Spüh.

Helsing: Spüh?

Spüh: Spüh.

Helsing: Das-

Spüh: Ich weiß, ich weiß. Der ist weder toll noch mystisch, aber der Papagei meiner Eltern hieß so und na ja ... sie haben dieses Tier wirklich verehrt.

Helsing: ... verstehe.

Spüh: Aber genug von mir. Kommen wir zu deinem Problem. Du suchst einen Ordensbruder.

Helsing: Aber-

Spüh: In einem vollkommen heterosexuellen und rein freundschaftlichem Sinn, ist mir klar.

Helsing: Puh.

Spüh: Sieh in die Kristallkugel.

Helsing: (sich ratlos umseh)

Spüh: Was ist? .... oh nein! Jetzt ist mir doch glatt entfallen, dass ich die Kristallkugel zum Wachsen in die Reinigung gegeben habe!

Helsing: OO!

Spüh: Lass mich einen Augenblick überlegen...

Helsing: (seufz)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((selbe Zeit, ganz anderer Ort, jedoch noch immer Spanien. Sprich: Küste Gran Canarias!)))

Ginseng: WIE KONNTEST DU IHN NUR GEHEN LASSEN???

Carlotta: Ich habe ihn nicht GEHEN LASSSEN. Er war einfach weg.

Ginseng: Aber warum ist es dir nicht aufgefallen???

Carlotta: Euch doch auch nicht!!

Ginseng: ABER ICH-

Carlotta: Schluss!! ... das bringt doch nichts. Er ist weg, weil er Carl suchen wollte. Für ihn ist es besser und vielleicht ist es das für uns auch. Bitte, suchen wir doch einfach unseren Informanten.

Ginseng: (seufz) Du hast ja Recht, Carlotta. Ich fürchte nur, dass Van Helsing dieser Aufgabe nicht alleine gewachsen ist. Wir wissen ja so gut wie nichts über den Feind!

Carlotta: Oh, das könnte sich ändern lassen.

Ginseng: Was meinst du?

Carlotta: (in ihre Kabine renn)

Ginseng: Carlotta!!

Carlotta: (mit ihrer Tasche zurückkomm) Im British Museum fand ich einen geheimen Raum, in dem sich Bücher und seltsame Rechtecke namens VHS befanden. Ich stellte fest, dass eine Kombination aus Carls Toaster und meinem Mixer sie entschlüsseln kann!

Ginseng: Und du hieltst es nicht für wichtig, uns das sofort zu erzählen???

Carlotta: Na ja, ähm...

Ginseng: Wie auch immer. Na los, entschlüssle eine dieser ... VHS!

Carlotta: (eine Kassette in den Videorekorder geb und Play drück)

Priester im Mixer: Seid gegrüßt, werte Zuseher!

Ginseng und Carlotta: Pater Emil!!

Pater Emil: Ich hinterließ diese Botschaft in der Hoffnung, dass jemand sie entschlüsselt und den Feind so besiegt. Sollte jemand mich nun gerade sprechen hören bedeutet das, dass ich tot bin. Nun ja ... das oder ich habe einfach nur verschlafen und den Zug verpasst. Aber sei es wie es sei, ich werde nun beginnen mit einer Aufzählung der Gefahren, die jeden Kämpfer des Guten bald erwarten werden.

- 50 Minuten später -

Carlotta: ... eine komplette Historie über das Elementarduo!

Ginseng: Verblüffend.

Frau im Mixer: Sie sahen Folge 1 unserer Dokumentation: Kennen lernen und vernichten der Insanitären und ihrer Verbündeten. Schalten Sie wieder ein zu Folge 2 – Das Trio.

Männliche Stimme: Versäumen Sie außerdem auf keinen Fall unsere ergänzenden Enzyklopädien für nur 80 Goldmünzen pro Stück!

Ginseng: Ergänzende Enzyklopädien?

Carlotta: (in ihrer Tasche wühl) Hier! (triumphierend ein Buch hochhalt)

Ginseng: Hmmm ... schön und gut, aber das Elementarduo konnten wir alleine vernichten. Hast du nichts Nützlicheres? Etwas über ... den Plan der Insanitären zum Beispiel?

Carlotta: Da müsste ich nachsehen, Moment! (Tasche durchwühl)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Spühs Wohnwagen, in der Zwischenzeit)))

Spüh: Also gut, ich benötige einen persönlichen Gegenstand von ... Carl ist sein Name, nicht wahr?

Helsing: Ja, das ist er. Aber ... ich fürchte, ich habe keinen Gegenstand von ihm bei mir.

Spüh: Du lügst, Monsterjäger. Oder befindet sich in deiner Manteltasche etwa nicht die Geldbörse, die du ihm unrechtmäßig im Schlafe entwendetest?

Helsing: (erröt) Wie...

Spüh: HELLSEHERIN! Und jetzt rück raus das Teil!

Helsing: (Spüh Carls Geldbörse geb)

Spüh: (Augen schließ) Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! VAN HELSING!!

Helsing: (aufwach) AH!!!

Spüh: Seine Aura ... ich kann sie nicht sehen ...

Helsing: (verzweifelt dreinschau)

Spüh: (Brille aufsetz) Aaah, ja. So ist's besser.

Helsing: oo!!

Spüh: (räusper) Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Ich sehe ihn! Er ... ist tot.

Helsing: WAS???

Spüh: Warte mal, hat er eine Lang, - oder Kurzwellenaura?

Helsing: Woher soll ich das wissen????

Spüh: (schiel) Halt, warte! Er ... er ist nicht tot. Er ... isst Brot. Und ... und er ist sehr nahe! Er ist hier! Hier, in Madrid!

Helsing: ... seid Ihr euch sicher?

Spüh: Es gibt keinen Zweifel, außer den Zweifel selbst.

Helsing: (ratlos schau)

Spüh: Das heißt ja.

Helsing: Oh. ... wie geht es ihm?? Wie kann ich ihn finden???

Spüh: Das weißt nur du selbst.

Helsing: .... ehrlich?

Spüh: Nein, aber ich weiß es genauso wenig. Ferner habe ich jetzt Mittagspause. Also denn; Mach's gut! (sich in Luft auflös)

Helsing: NEIN!! Geh nicht!! Bitte!! Wie soll ich denn jetzt Carl finden???

Spühs Stimme in der Ferne: Foooooooolgeeeeee seeeeeiiiiiiiineeeeeer Aaaaaauuuuuraaaaaaaa! (räusper) (fluch) MIST! SCHON WIEDEEEEEEER!

Helsing: (Augenbraue heb)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((selbe Zeit, unterirdischer Keker)))

Carl: (auf einen Scheiterhaufen gefesselt ist) Darf ich euch darauf hinweisen, dass ich brennbar bin und durch die Prozedur des Anzündens durchaus ernsthaften Schaden nehmen könnte??

Luciano: Oh, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Wir mögen unsere Ordensbrüder medium und würden dich nie VERbrennen lassen.

Carl: Sollte mich das beruhigen?

Plácido: Keineswegs, aber es war doch informativ, nicht wahr?

Luciano: José!

José: Einmal gegrillter Geistlicher, kommt sofort! (Feuer spuck und den Scheiterhaufen anzünd)

Carl: (schwitz) Ähm ....

Luciano: Ja?

Carl: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Plácido: (den Tisch deck) Ach, was freu ich mich schon auf's Essen!

José: Was meint ihr, Freunde? Roter oder weißer Vino?

Wind: (durch den Kerker feg)

Feuer: (ausgeh)

Carl: Uff. Gesegnet sei der Durchzug!

MS1: Durchzug? Oh, keineswegs!

Luciano: Wer ist da??

MS2: Kennt ihr sie etwa nicht mehr??

MS3: Die Stimmen eurer Auftraggeber???

Das Trio: (schluck)

Drei Frauen: (ins Licht treten)

MS1: Wir sind die Schrecken, die die Nacht durchflattern!

MS2: Wir sind die Butter auf dem Brot des Bösen!

MS3: Wir sind die Hühner, die die Körner der Gerechtigkeit aufpicken!

MS: WIR SIND-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Videoabend auf Gran Canaria)))

Carlotta: DARKWING DUCK!

Ginseng: ... was???

Carlotta: Das steht auf der Hülle dieser Kassette. Die VHS an sich hat jedoch einen ganz anderen Titel!

Ginseng: (les) Folge 25 – Die Insanitären.

Alle: GASP!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oh nein! Wie konnte Van Helsing nur Carls Geldbörse klauen? Wie konnten Van Ginseng und Carlotta Van Helsings Abwesenheit nur übersehen? Was wird jetzt mit Carl passieren?? Fragen wir uns das nicht schon seit einigen Kapiteln? Welcher Idiot hat die Insanitären-Kassette in die falsche Hülle getan? Welche Informationen sind auf ihr enthalten? Und werden wir durch diese endlich erfahren, wer diese VERDAMMT NOCHMAL VIEL ZU MYSTERIÖSEN mysteriösen Stimmen sind???

Tja, es wird sich hoffentlich bald herausstellen.

Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Kapitel länger machen, aber dann kam ich irgendwie aus dem Takt und beschloss so, mir ein bisschen was für's nächste aufzuheben. Hm ... was noch? Ah ja, für ät's bin ich grad zu faul uuuund ich habe jetzt ein FORUM! Geht auf meine Homepage und postet mal rein! Würde mich freuen, gibt auch eine Sektion zu dieser Geschichte!

Tja denn, danke für's Reviewen und Lesen! Aloha und Grüße,

Eure Lacrima


	9. igitt, informationen!

Disclaimer: Eines Tages werden sie mir gehören! MIR ALLEIN!!! ... öh, jetzt allerdings noch nicht.

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-- Van Helsing und der Fluch der Insanitären --)-)-)-)-)-)-)- )

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Videoabend – Gran Canaria – Fortsetzung)))

Carlotta: Wer war nur diabolisch genug, um einfach so eine Videohülle falsch zu beschriften??

Ginseng: Das ist doch jetzt unwichtig!! Leg endlich das Video ein!

Carlotta: Ja ja, schon gut. (Video einleg)

Pater Emil: Willkommen zur letzten Ausgabe unserer Dokumentationsreihe Kennen lernen und vernichten der Insanitären und ihrer Verbündeten. Erfahren Sie in Folge 25 nun endlich etwas über-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((unterirdischer Kerker)))

Carl: Die ... die ... die

MS1: Insanitären. Sprich's ruhig aus, Kleiner.

Luciano: Wurde aber auch Zeit, dass ihr auftaucht. Wir wollten gerade-

MS3: den ermorden, den wir euch lebendig zu holen auftrugen?

Plácido: Also ich würde ja nicht sagen, dass-

MS2: SCHWEIG!!! (Hand heb und Plácido gegen die Wand schleuder)

SFX: KRACH! PLATSCH!

José: Wie kannst du es wagen?? LUCI-

MS2: (José gegen die Wand schleuder)

SFX: DONNER! SCHEPPER!!

Luciano: oo!

MS2: (Luciano gegen die Wand schleuder)

SFX: KAWUMM!!!!

MS2: UND JETZT VERSCHWINDET UND ERWARTET JA NICHT, DASS WIR EUCH WEITEREMPFEHLEN!!

Das Trio: (sich aufrappel und eilig davonflieg)

MS1: Was hast du nur immer gegen verbale Argumente?

MS2: Ach na ja, die haben irgendwie zu wenig ... Schlagkraft.

MS1: (kopfschüttel) Wie auch immer. Zurück zum Grund unserer Anreise.

MS: (Carl ansehen)

Carl: (schluck)

MS3: Keine Angst. Wir wissen, was dir solches Unbehagen bereitet. Wir (Künstlerpause) haben uns noch nicht vorgestellt.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Kennen lernen und vernichten der Insanitären und ihrer Verbündeten – Folge 25)))

Gott schuf den ersten Mann und er nannte ihn Jürgen. Alleine verweilte Jürgen im Paradies, doch es wollte ihm dort nicht recht gefallen. So geschah es, dass er am achten Tage anfing, eine neue Sprache zu erfinden, die ihm – jedoch nicht Gott – wohl gefiel und ihn kurzzeitig beschäftigte. Doch schon am zehnten Tage langweilte sich Jürgen erneut und trat an den Schöpfer heran und erkundigte sich, ob es nicht möglich wäre, eine kleine Party mit Baströckchen, Gratisbuffet, Limbotanz und bunten Papierhütchen zu veranstalten.

Dies jedoch erzürnte Gott noch mehr, da er es für Irrsinn hielt. „SOLCH INSANITÄRES GESCHWAFEL IST NICHT GESCHAFFEN FÜR DAS PARADIES!", schrie der Schöpfer und verbannte Jürgen in das endlose Nichts, wo er ihm seine Sprache und sein Tun verbat.

Dort verbrachte er viele Jahre, in denen er täglich trauerte und so seine Sprache vergaß. Doch es kam der Anbruch eines neuen Jahres, da tat sich ein Loch im Nichts auf. Und durch das Loch drang Licht und das Licht ließ Jürgen in das Paradies sehen. Doch nicht nur sehen konnte er das Paradies. Nein, durch das Loch aus Licht konnte er zurückkehren.

So stand er nun da, am Ursprung der Schöpfung Gottes. Und alles war so wunderschön wie am ersten Tag. Doch es war verlassen. Jürgen hatte gesehen, wie Gott abermals Menschen erschaffen hatte. Und er hatte sie abermals verbannt.

Traurig über all dies wandelte Jürgen durch das endlose Grün, bis er an einen Kühlschrank kam. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und das Licht des Kühlschranks war noch schöner als das der Schöpfung. Und in dem Kühlschrank befanden sich drei kristallene Gläser, gefüllt mit Mus. Mus des Apfels, Mus der Pflaume und Mus der Pfirsich. Erfreut über all das Mus und das Licht fiel Jürgen seine Sprache plötzlich wieder ein und er rief sie laut aus.

Und da geschah etwas Sonderbares. Die drei Musgläser leuchteten gar noch heller als zuvor. Und aus ihnen wurden drei wunderschöne Frauen. Sie waren von nun an Jürgens stetige Gefährten im Paradies.

Zusammen mit ihnen feierte er lustige Feste und spielte fröhliche Spiele. Und in die Rinde mancher Bäume ritzten sie sogar manch humoristische Kurzgeschichte. Kurz; es war ein wundervolles, verrücktes Treiben.

Eines Tages jedoch geschah es, dass Jürgen es Leid war, seine Begleiterinnen immer mit Musmädchen 1-3 anzusprechen. So teilte er jeder von ihnen einen weiteren Namen zu, mit dem er ihr Wesen beschrieb. Er nannte sie

Yl Gryh Yan'zen – die grüne Vergangenheit

Yl Famor Yan'or – die orange Gegenwart

und

Yl Quaij Yan'ael – die lila Zukunft

Doch die Namen waren gesprochen in der verbotenen Sprache des Irrsinns und kaum hatte er den letzten Buchstaben ihrer Namen ausgesprochen, wurde er von Gott entdeckt, der seine Augen zwar schon vom Paradies abgewandt, es durch die verbotene Sprache nun aber wieder entdeckt hatte.

Und Gott war erzürnt. Erzürnt über die Rückkehr Jürgens und erzürnt über den Gebrauch der verbotenen Sprache. Doch besonders erzürnt war er darüber, dass Jürgen seinen Musvorrat in Verrückte verwandelt hatte.

So beschwor er all seine göttlichen Kräfte, um Jürgen für immer zu vernichten und seine Begleiterinnen als normale Frauen hinab auf die Erde zu schicken.

Diese jedoch waren Jürgen sehr zugetan, warfen sich zwischen ihn und den Schöpfer und wehrten seine Wut ab.

Da musste Gott erkennen, dass der Irrsinn eine Macht war, über die er keinerlei Kontrolle besaß.

So sprach er ihnen das Paradies zu und schenkte ihnen zwei Unendlichkeiten an Baströckchen und Musgläsern, auf dass sie ihren Zorn nicht an ihm und seiner Schöpfung auslassen mögen.

Darin willigten die Vier ein und so schien sich alles zum Guten zu wenden. Sowohl für die Verrückten im Paradies als auch für Gottes geliebte Menschen auf der Erde.

Jahre vergingen und die wenigen Menschen, die noch von den Irren gehört hatten, vergaßen sie langsam. Sie wurden zu einer Legende des Aberglauben, genannt Lyr'thaer oder in unserer Sprache; Die Insanitären.

Erst Jahrtausende später passierte Gott ein fataler Fehler. Statt in den Himmel schickte er einen Verstorbenen in das Paradies. Dort traf er auf Jürgen und die Insanitären und unterhielt sich ein wenig mit ihnen.

Der Mensch gelangte später ohne Schaden in den Himmel zurück, doch den Insanitären war nach dieser Unterhaltung etwas klar geworden. Die Menschen der Erde besaßen in ihrer Normalität nichts, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte.

Jürgen versuchte seinen geliebten Geschöpfen klarzumachen, dass es sie hier im Paradies des Wahnsinns nicht zu kümmern brauche, doch die Insanitären konnten es nicht ertragen, dass es wo anders einen so normalen Ort gab.

Aus diesem Grund-

SFX: KRRRKS!!! SURRR!!!

Schriftzug auf dem Bildschirm: Bitte Reinigungskassette verwenden!

Ginseng: WAAAAAAAAASSSSS????

Carlotta: Ähm ... äh...

Ginseng: Was soll das?? Was ist da los???

Carlotta: Die VHS scheint krank zu sein.

Ginseng: Aber was sollen wir jetzt tun?? Das einzige, was wir bis jetzt wissen ist, dass wir es mit vier Kreaturen zu tun haben, die nicht einmal Gott vernichten konnte!! Aber was ist ihr Plan??? Und wie können wir sie aufhalten??? (hyperventilier)

Carlotta: Einatmen ... ausatmen ... ich habe immer noch ein paar Bücher, die wird ich mir mal genauer ansehen.

Ginseng: Aber beeil dich!!

Carlotta: (wieder mal in ihrer Tasche kram)

Ginseng: (grübel) Sag mal...

Carlotta: Ja?

Ginseng: Es war den Insanitären zu normal auf dieser Erde, aber wenn ich mir manche Menschen heutzutage ansehe, dann-

Carlotta: Ihr vergesst, dass diese Geschichte hunderte, vielleicht sogar tausende Jahre vor unserer Zeit geschieht. Sollten die Insanitären zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf die Erde gelangt sein, und davon gehe ich aus, dann haben sie bestimmt schon Irrsinn in der Welt verbreitet.

Ginseng: Aber wenn sie bereits Irrsinn verbreitet haben, was wollen sie dann noch hier? Und warum diese plötzliche Bedrohung?

Mann: (hinter ihr steh) Dies vermag ich Euch zu erklären!

Ginseng: (sich umdreh) Wer-

Mann: Ich komme vom Orden der anonymen Unbekannten. Meine Identität tut nichts zur Sache!

Carlotta: Oh wohl! Ich werde Sie garantiert nicht während unserem ganzen Gespräch mit Herr anonymer Unbekannter ansprechen!

Mann: (augenroll) Na fein, dann benützt eben meine Ordensinterne Codenummer.

Ginseng: Die da wäre?

Mann: 007.

Carlotta: Klingt ja beknackt!

Ginseng: (räsuper) Carlotta! Wir wollen doch den netten Informationen besitzenden Mann nicht verärgern, ooooder?

Carlotta: Pah...

007: Ihr kommt spät und nicht gerade zahlreich. Darum nehmt dies. (Van Ginseng eine Schriftrolle zuwerf)

Ginseng: Und bei DIES handelt es sich um...?

007: Lesen, übersetzen, verstehen ... oder auch nicht. Ich darf mich verabschieden! (in einer Rauchwolke verschwind)

Ginseng und Carlotta: (sich ratlos anschauen)

....

Ginseng: (Schriftrolle aufmach)

Ah syrthen ten tamor enii

Ah Lyr' naoo syrthen ten

Al yondo syrthen-syrthen mar

Al ino Lyrt'haer kjon-tsha

Carlotta: Hä???

Ginseng: Ich schätze es handelt sich hierbei um... die verbotene Sprache!

SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!

Carlotta: (seufz) ((Und ich dachte, das hätten wir hinter uns...))

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Kerker – Madrid)))

MS2: ... tja, nun müsste dir klar sein, dass- HEY!!

Carl: (eingeschlafen ist)

MS3: Was sag ich immer? Du kannst einfach nicht richtig erzählen!

MS2: AUFWACHEN, VERDAMMT!!

Carl: (aufwach) Äh? Was? Wie?

MS1: Nur eine kleine Einleitung, nicht so wichtig. Hauptsache, du erinnerst dich noch an mich.

Carl: An dich?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Gran Canaria)))

Carlotta: ATEJI!

Ginseng: Äh, wie?

Carlotta: In diesem Buch sind Abbildungen von alten Schriftrollen, Papyrusdokumenten und Steintafeln!

Ginseng: Das freut mich für dich und deine geschichtliche Begeisterung, Carlotta. Aber was hat das mit unserem Problem zu tun?

Carlotta: Die Texte dieser Dokumente berichten alle von sonderbaren Ereignissen, gekoppelt mit dem Auftauchen dreier seltsamer Frauen.

Ginseng: Und was ist dann dieses Ateji?

Carlotta: Nicht dieses. Diese! Ateji, Zaigai und Mareesy sind scheinbar die Namen, die man den Insanitären früher gegeben hat, als man sie für Mythologie hielt.

Ginseng: Und weiter?

Carlotta: Hm? Öh, nichts weiter.

Ginseng: Na toll. Jetzt wissen wir, mit welchen Namen wir die Drei anschreien können, bevor sie uns zu Asche verarbeiten.

Carlotta: Ich such ja schon weiter!! Aber Ihr könntet euch auch ein wenig nützlich machen! (Ginseng einen Stapel Bücher in die Hand drück)

Ginseng: (seufz) Wohin sind bloß die guten, alten Zeiten, in denen man zur Rettung der Welt nichts als festes Schuhwerk und einen gut gespitzten Pflock benötigte?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Kerker – Madrid)))

Ateji (formally known as MS1): (dramatische Geste mach) Ach! Das verletzt mich! Hat dir unser Zusammentreffen denn nichts bedeutet??

Carl: Unser...

Zaigai (formally known as MS2): Männer, so sind sie eben. Du rettest ihnen das Leben, schenkst ihnen Irrsinn, aber SIE rufen nicht mal an!

Carl: Das Leben retten...

Mareesy (formally known as MS3): Natürlich, Carl. Na komm schon ... erinnere dich!

Carl: Hmmmm..... (in Denkerpose geh)

(-(-(-(-- Carls langsam zurückkehrende Erinnerung --)-)-)-)

Carl: Nicht beißen! Ich schmecke gar nicht nach Joghurt!!

Dracula: Ist ja wunderbar! (Carl zu sich zieh und beißen will)

Carl: NEIN! Vielleicht schmecke ich doch nach Joghurt!!

Anna: Super! (Carl zu sich zieh und beißen will)

Carl: HALT!! Halthalthalt! Ich ... schmecke nur zu 50 Prozent nach Joghurt!

Dracula und Anna: Perfekt! Eine Mischung! (Carl in ihre Mitte klemmen und beißen wollen)

Carl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Stimme: HALT!!

Dracula und Anna: (aufschauen) Häää?

Lady Lilith: WER WAGT ES, DIE VAMPIRFÜTTERUNG ZU STÖREN???

Ateji: (auf einem Dach steh) Die Antwort lautet: Ich!

Lady Lilith: (knurr) Was wollt Ihr? Ich führe meinen Auftrag doch aus, also warum stört Ihr mich??

Ateji: Dein Auftrag war es, alle vier umgehend zu vernichten!!

Lady Lilith: Verflucht, ich bin doch dabei!

Ateji: Oooh nein! Du bist dabei sie einzeln zu vernichten und unseren ganzen Plan zu ruinieren!! Auf diese Art verärgerst du nur die Überlebenden und bringst sie näher auf unsere Spur!!

Lady Lilith: Pah! Was versteht Ihr schon von Auftragsmorden?? Bis jetzt habe ich noch jeden-

Ateji: (mit den Fingern schnipp)

Sonne: (aufgeh)

Dracula und Anna: (jammer) Aaaaiiieeee!! Ich schmääälzääää! Ooooh wääääh!! Ich schmäääälzäääähääääää!!!

SFX: BLUBB!

Vampirpfütze: (in den Gully fließ)

Ateji: (schnipp)

Sonne: (wieder untergeh)

Lady Lilith: WAS ZUM DIABOLISCHEN PLOTBUNNYGENERATOR SOLLTE DAS EBEN??? DIE BEIDEN WOLLTE ICH NOCH FÜR EIN SELF-INSERT VERWENDEN!!!

Ateji: Was du nicht sagst... (schnipp)

Dach, auf dem Lady Lilith steht: (zu brennen beginn)

Lady Lilith: Ah!! Nein, keine Flames!! Machtsieausmachtsieausmachtsieaus!!!

Ateji: Mein Vorschlag: Du nimmst diesen (schnipp) wohlgefüllten Beutel mit Gold, betrachtest unseren Vertrag als gebrochen und verziehst dich augenblicklich aus unserem Revier. Wir hingegen erweisen uns als gütig genug, dein erbärmliches Leben nicht zu beenden. Like, how does that sound to you?

Lady Lilith: (brennend am Dach herumhüpf) JajasehrschönsehrgutFEUERAUSMACHENJETZT!!

Ateji: (schnipp)

Dach: (einbrech)

Lady Lilith: Iiieeeeeehhhh!!! (ins Gebäude unter dem Dach fall) (knurr) (fluch) (abhau)

Ateji: Hach ja, da geht sie dahin. Aber apropos GEHEN! (scharfen Blick auf den gerade flüchtenden Carl werf)

(-(-(-(-- Carls langsam zurückkehrende Erinnerung Ende --)-)-)-)

Ateji: Na siehst du-

Zaigai: -wir wollen dir nur helfen!

Mareesy: (Hand nach Carl ausstreck) Also warum kommst du nicht einfach mit uns mit und-

Stimme: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Zaigai: Was ist das???

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Gran Canaria)))

Carlotta: Ein Lexikon!!

Ginseng: Ein Lexikon??

Carlotta: Ja, hier! (Buch hochhalt) Ein Lexikon für die verbotene Sprache!

SFX: KRACH! DONNER! BLITZ!!

Carlotta: --;;

Ginseng: Na gib! (Lexikon an sich reiß und den Text übersetzen will)

Carlotta: Sollte ich das nicht lieber machen?

Ginseng: Pah, Blödsinn! Das hab ich doch im Handumdrehen!

- 3 Stunden später -

Carlotta: (eingeschlafen ist)

Ginseng: ... und –tsha als eine Art Besitzbezug. FERTIG!

Carlotta: (aufwach) DIE GRIECHEN!!!!

Ginseng: ... was?

Carlotta: (abwink) Nur wieder so ein seltsamer Traum über Soldaten und Holzpferde.

Ginseng: ...ah.

Carlotta: Also?

Ginseng: Die Übersetzung ergibt ungefähr Folgendes: „Wenn der Verstand eine Million mal weicht, wenn der Irrsinn eine Million mal einkehrt, dann werden sie sich millionenfach multiplizieren und das Universum wird endlich den Insanitären gehören."

Carlotta: HA!

Ginseng: Ha?

Carlotta: HERRLICH!

Ginseng: Herrlich?

Carlotta: WIR SIND VERDAMMT!

Ginseng: Ver- Carlotta!

Carlotta: Jetzt wissen wir, dass die Insanitären uns vernichten werden und können davon ausgehen, dass es bald passieren wird. Aber wir wissen immer noch nicht WIE SIE ES ANSTELLEN WOLLEN UND WAS WIR DAGEGEN TUN KÖNNEN!!!

Ginseng: Na, na, na. Jetzt benimm dich mal nicht so wie ich! Sieh nur, da sind doch noch genug Bücher. In einem von denen wird schon noch die Lösung stehen. Wir müssen sie nur noch finden!

Carlotta: ...ja ja, nur noch finden. (missmutig auf zwei immense Bücherberge schiel)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Madrid – Kerker)))

Helsing: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (durch die Decke krach) AUA!! VERDAMMTE AURA!! VERDAMMTER HOLZFUßBODEN!!! VERDAMMTER- (Carl seh) CARL!!!!

Carl: ... Van Helsing?

Helsing: (aufsteh) (sich abstaub) Gott sei Dank! Da bist du ja!

Die Insanitären: (sich räuspern)

Helsing: Hä? (zu ihnen blick)

Mareesy: Van Helsing!! Hat Euch Eure Mutter nicht beigebracht, dass man wenigstens grüßt, wenn man anderen Leuten einfach so mit der Decke ins Haus fällt?

Helsing: Carl, wer sind die da?

Zaigai: DIE DA??

Ateji: Ts, ts, ts. Noch so eine Unhöflichkeit. Mit solchen Leuten wollen wir doch nicht länger etwas zu tun haben, oder Carl?

Helsing: Was???

Mareesy: Verzeiht, werter Herr Van Helsing. Aber Carl gehört jetzt uns.

Die Insanitären: (sich demonstrativ neben Carl stellen)

Carl: Ähm-

Helsing: Carl, was soll das???

Carl: Öh-

Ateji: Ignorier ihn einfach, wir müssen gehen!

Carl: Aber-

Helsing: Mit gehen hast du Recht! Aber mit euch geht er sicher nicht!

Carl: Ich-

Mareesy: Erwartet Ihr etwa, dass wir ihn Euch wieder zurückgeben??

Carl: Also-

Helsing: Macht euch keine Umstände, Mädls. Ich werde euch einfach töten und die Sache hat sich!

Carl: Was-

Zaigai: HA!! Eher lernen Steine fliegen!

Stein: (um Zaigais Kopf schwirr und auf ihrer Schulter land)

Zaigai: ATEJI!!!

Ateji: (Stein schnell in ihre Tasche steck) Sorry! (zu Van Helsing flüster) Mein Hauskiesel – Rocky.

Carl: Vielleicht-

Helsing: Der Stein wird dir auch nicht helfen! (Armbrust zieh) Carl, tritt beiseite!

Carl: NEIN!!!

Alle: (Carl verblüfft anschauen)

Carl: SCHLUSS! AUS! STOP!

Ateji: Aber Carlchen, was ist denn-

Carl: (sich von den Insanitären losreiß) RUUUUHE!!! Ich rede! ICH!!! Und ICH bestimme hier, mit wem ich wohin gehe!! (sich demonstrativ zwischen die Insanitären und Van Helsing stell)

- Pause -

Helsing: ... so kenne ich dich ja gar nicht, Carl.

Carl: Ist wohl-

Zaigai: Also? Wohin soll die Reise?

Carl: Öhm .... na ja, ich weiß nicht so genau.

Alle: OO;;;;

Helsing: (seufz) Carl! Nach so einem Auftritt sollte eigentlich eine etwas souveränere Entscheidung folgen. Und vor allem SOLLTE DIR KLAR SEIN, DASS DU MIT MIR GEHST!!!

Zaigai: VON WEGEN! ER KOMMT MIT UNS!

Helsing: MIT MIR!

Zaigai: UNS!

Helsing: MIR!

Zaigai: UNS!

Helsing: MIR!

Zaigai: UNS!

Helsing: MI-

Carl: WAS!!! ... (Pause mach) ... Was habt ihr mir überhaupt anzubieten?

Helsing: Das weißt du doch, Carl! Schließlich sind wir Freunde! Wir können zusammen die Welt retten! Eintreten für Ideale! Verbreiten, was gut und richtig ist! Heroische Dinge tun! Im Glanz der Sonne Gottes ein rechtschaffenes Leben führen und schließlich mit ewiger Seeligkeit belohnt werden!

Carl: (sich fragend zu den Insanitären wend)

Mareesy: Na ja...

Ateji: Wir hätten noch ein wenig Mus im Kühlschrank.

Rocky: Wuff! Wuff!

Carl: (grübel) Hmmmmm....

Helsing: CARL!!! Bei so einer Auswahl kannst du doch nicht ernsthaft nachdenken müssen!! Was ist nur mit dir los???

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Gran Canaria)))

Carlotta: LÜRMIO!!

Ginseng: ... und wer ist das schon wieder?

Carlotta: Nicht wer – was?

Ginseng: (seufz)

Carlotta: Langsam beginne ich zu verstehen. Was ich bis jetzt gelesen habe lässt darauf schließen, dass die Insanitären die Erde nicht im eigentlichen Sinne vernichten, sondern nur zu ihresgleichen machen wollen.

Ginseng: Wie beruhigend!

Carlotta: Man muss sich die Insanitären also als eine Art Vampir vorstellen. Sie wollen alle Menschen mit dem dämonischen Irrsinn infizieren. Allerdings klappt dies in ihrem Fall weder durch Bisse noch durch sonstige Arten des Körperkontakts oder Flüssigkeitsaustausches.

Ginseng: War das etwa gerade eine gute Nachricht?

Carlotta: Das könnte man so sagen. Und hier kommt noch Eine; Weder die Insanitären noch Jürgen sind in der Lage, irgendeine Form von Nachkommen zu zeugen.

Ginseng: Das klingt doch wunderbar! Und wo ist der Haken?

Carlotta: Er steht in diesem Buch (hochhalt). Nachdem ich eben Gesagtes erkannt hatte fragte ich mich natürlich, wie die Insanitären denn nun den Planeten bevölkern wollen. Die Antwort lautet: Lürmio.

Ginseng: Lürmio?

Carlotta: Dabei handelt es sich um eine Kreatur, deren Körper nicht größer ist, als eine geballte Kinderfaust. Ihr Aussehen ist vergleichbar mit dem eines Kraken und selbstverständlich ist sie eine Züchtung der Insanitären.

Ginseng: Ja und weiter???

Carlotta: Moment, Moment. Diese Lürmio können sich vom Verstand eines Menschen ernähren, wenn man sie in dessen Genick platziert.

Ginseng: Igitt!

Carlotta: Dadurch verliert das Opfer zwar den Verstand, wird aber nicht zwangsweise insanitär.

Ginseng: Ähm-

Carlotta: Das Ganze ist etwas kompliziert, lest am besten das hier! (Van Ginseng eine Schriftrolle geb)

Ginseng: Nicht schon wieder so was!

Carlotta: Ich fürchte doch. Dieses Schriftstück wurde 900 nach Christus von einem gewissen Theo von Dollingen verfasst. Es nennt sich Index della Lyr'mhio. Na los, lest es!

Ginseng: (seufz) (Schriftstück entroll)

Index della Lyr'mhio

- Die Lürmio sind verwandelte Musgläser, gefüllt mit silbernem Wasser.

- Man unterscheidet bei ihnen Männchen und Weibchen.

- Ein weibliches Lürmio benötigt 100 Jahre, um sich zu entwickeln. Die Entwicklung ist jedoch erst durch Kontakt mit einem Männchen vollkommen abgeschlossen.

- Beide Geschlechter können Irrsinn hervorrufen, sofern sie von einem Menschen Besitz ergreifen. Insanität jedoch ist durch simplen Kontakt nicht direkt übertragbar.

- Sie wird nur in zweiter Generation ausgelöst. Das bedeutet; Das Kind von zwei Trägern eines voll entwickelten, weiblichen Lürmios wird unwiderruflich insanitär.

- Der männliche Lürmios muss die Normalität seiner Wirte absorbieren, um die volle Reife zu erreichen.

- Die Opfer des männlichen Lürmios werden ebenso nicht zu Insanitären, sondern zu einer Art Untergruppe von verstandlosen Zombies, die auch in zweiter Generation keine Insanität erzeugen können.

- Lürmios sind – wie ihre Erschaffer die Insanitären – bisweilen unsterblich.

Ginseng: (Schriftrolle wegleg) ... AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

Carlotta: Van Ginseng!!

Ginseng: Kannst du mir verraten, ob wir bis jetzt auch nur den Funken einer positiven Nachricht gefunden haben?? Ich meine ... 100 Jahre Entwicklung? In der Theorie schön und gut, aber in der Praxis hatten die Insanitären seit Beginn der Menschheit Zeit, diese Viecher zu züchten!!

Carlotta: Aber nur die Weibchen!!

Ginseng. ...hä?

Carlotta: Wenn man den Rest der Aufzeichnungen genauer durchliest ergibt sich daraus, dass es nur ein einziges männliches Lürmio gibt!

Ginseng: Na gut, aber-

Carlotta: Und nun bringt das doch mal mit der Schriftrolle von 007 in Verbindung!

Ginseng: Ähm...

Carlotta: Eine Million mal wird der Irrsinn einkehren! Das heißt, der männliche Lürmio muss eine Million Wirte verrückt machen, bevor er den Weibchen bei der Entwicklung helfen kann!

Ginseng: Öh...

Carlotta: Allerdings schafft der Lürmio nur einen Wirt pro Jahr!

Ginseng: (ein Licht aufgeh) Das bedeutet ja, dass-

Carlotta: -da die Menschheit noch nicht verrückt ist-

Ginseng: -wir nun allerdings vor den Insanitären gewarnt wurden-

Carlotta und Ginseng: DIE INSANITÄREN DIESES JAHR IHR EINEMILLIONSTES OPFER BEKOMMEN WERDEN!

SFX: KRACH!!! DONNER!!! BLITZ!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aus!!! Es reicht!! Ich will nicht mehr!!

... uff, endlich. Das war das grauenvollste Kapitel, dass ich je geschrieben hab. Aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht, ein gutes Kapitel zu schreiben UND dabei Dinge zu erklären. (seufz) (winsel)

Na ja, gomen meine Lieben! (sich verbeug) Vielleicht nächstes Mal wieder!

Die Flashback-dingenser scheint ihr allerdings zu mögen, also werd ich mich in den nächsten Kapiteln mal um mehr davon mühen!

(ät) Ravenclaw2: Nönö, dafür gibt's schon eine Erklärung! Sie hat ja immer diese Tasche dabei! Du weißt schon – die, in der sie und Carl auch den Mixer und so transportieren!

(ät) Andalglarien: Uff, keine Ahnung. Ich hab zwar nun endlich eine nette Möglichkeit für ein Ende gefunden, allerdings weiß ich noch nicht, was dazwischen noch kommt. Hm, grob geschätzt vielleicht 5? Aber ich weiß es wirklich nicht...

(ät) Calandra: Das ist ein Familienrezept, das wird nicht verraten!

(ät) Kakashi-Hatake: Ich muss dich enttäuschen, aber für den Erpel ist hier kein Platz. Außerdem würde er sich garantiert nicht mit Rocky verstehen. Rocky: GRRR!! WUFF!! Lacrima: ... siehst du....


	10. kein mus, ein stein und viele probleme

Disclaimer: Die Insanitären sind mein! Mein eigen! Mein Schatzzzzz! ... das andere sonderbare Van Helsing Zeugs allerdings nicht. (seufz)

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-- Van Helsing und der Fluch der Insanitären --)-)-)-)-)-)-)- )

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Gran Canaria, etwas später)))

Carlotta: EIN TAGEBUCH!!

Ginseng: Kannst du bitte aufhören, einfach irgendwelche Stichwörter in den Raum zu schreien??!

Carlotta: Oh. Tut mir Leid. Aber ich habe das Tagebuch von Jürgen gefunden! Sehr alt, nicht sehr ausführlich und ... ich versteh kein Wort davon.

Ginseng: Aber?

Carlotta: Kein aber. Es hilft uns absolut nicht weiter.

Ginseng: WARUM ERWÄHNST DU ES DANN ÜBERHAUPT??

Carlotta: (mit den Schultern zuck)

Ginseng: (SEUFZ) So finden wir nie heraus, wer das letzte Opfer des Lürmios ist.

Carlotta: Was? Na Carl natürlich! Ist doch klar.

Ginseng: OO!!!?? ... wie kommst du darauf??

Carlotta: Öh...

(-(-(-(-- Carlottas Auf-Dem-Schiff-Flashback --)-)-)-)

Carlotta: (in ihrer Kabine Bücher durchblätter)

Carl: (auf einem Esswagen an der Türe vorbeiroll)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Carlotta: (auf der Kommandobrücke steh und Ausschau halt)

Carl: (sich von hinten an sie anschleich und ihr eine Krake auf den Kopf setz)

Carlotta: 00!!

Carl: (lachend weghüpf)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Carl: (mit einem Wischmopp auf dem Deck Tango tanz)

Carlotta: (ihn verwundert beobacht)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Carlotta: (Carl nachjag und ihn zu bremsen versuch)

Carl: (lachend über den Kutter renn)

Helsing: (am Deck rumsteh)

Carl: (ihm eine Krake auf den Kopf setz) (lachend wegrenn)

Carlotta: (seufz)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Carl: (an der Reling steh)

Carlotta: (Carl packen will)

Carl: (mit den Armen flatter und von Bord spring)

Carlotta: (augenroll) (Rettungsring hol)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Carl: (in der Kantine angeregt mit einem Stück Käse debattier)

Carlotta: (kopfschüttel)

(-(-(-(-- Carlottas Auf-Dem-Schiff-Flashback Ende --)-)-)-)

Carlotta: Ähm.... weibliche Intuition.

Ginseng: Ah.

- Pause -

- Stille –

SFX: Zirp! Zirp! Zirp!

- Mehr Stille -

Ginseng: ... und jetzt?

Carlotta: Hm, na ja. Es sieht so aus, als hätten wir zwar für den Moment ausreichend Informationen gesammelt, verfügen aber über keine Angaben über den Standort und jetzigen Zustand von Carl und Van Helsing. Da jede Art von Suche sinnlos wäre, bleibt uns nur zu hoffen, dass hier bald wieder mal irgendeine mysteriöse Gestalt auftaucht, die uns entweder einen weiteren vagen Hinweis zuspielt oder uns mit viel Glück direkt eine etwas ausführlichere Hilfestellung anbietet.

Ginseng: ... ah.

Carlotta: Macht Euch keine Sorgen, es kann sich nur um Augenblicke halten.

- 5 Minuten später –

Ginseng: (räusper)

- 10 Minuten später -

Ginseng: Pff... (auf die Uhr schau)

- 20 Minuten später -

Carlotta: (gähn)

- 25 Minuten später -

Ginseng: (sich hinsetz)

- 40 Minuten später -

Ginseng: (eine Zeitschrift les)

Carlotta: (sich in den Sand leg)

- 60 Minuten später -

Ginseng: (Papierflieger in der Gegend rumschieß)

Carlotta: (eingeschlafen ist)

- 61 Minuten später -

Stimme: ALOHA HE!!

SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!

Ginseng: Hey!!!! (entrüstet ihren vom Blitz angezündeten Papierflieger anstarr)

Carlotta: GÄÄÄHN! (aufwach)

Stimme: SCHWEIGT!! Ich bin die mächtige, unglaubliche, extraordinäre, sensationelle und staatlich geprüfte SPÜH!

SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!

Carlotta: ... Spüh?

Spüh: Hat was mit Papageien zu tun, denkt nicht weiter darüber nach. (räusper) Ihr sucht also Carl und Van Helsing?

Ginseng: Woher wisst ihr das???

Spüh: Also erstens bin ich eine Hellseherin und zweitens hat sie (auf Carlotta zeig) ein Inserat in der Zeitung aufgegeben.

Ginseng: ... Carlotta?

Carlotta: Na ja, man wird der mysteriösen Bestimmung wohl ein wenig nachhelfen dürfen, oder?

Spüh: Meine Rede! Wie auch immer, folgt mir!! (sich in Luft auflös)

Ginseng: Äh...

Spüh: (auftauch) JEDES MAL!!! WIRKLICH JEDES MAL!!! (Carlotta und Van Ginseng am Kragen pack und mit ihnen verschwind)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Madrid – unteriridischer Kerker)))

Spüh, Ginseng und Carlotta: (auftauchen)

Ginseng: Wo sind wir hier?

Carlotta: Sieht aus wie ein unterirdischer Kerkerkomplex in Madrid!

Spüh: Und da sag noch mal einer, studieren bringt nichts!

Alle: (in die Kamera lächeln und ein Schild mit ‚Bildung rult!' hochhalten)

Spüh: Wie dem auch sei, meine Arbeit ist für den Moment getan. Lebt wohl! (sich in Lüft auflös)

Carlotta: Dann wollen wir mal! (Taschenlampe anmach)

Ginseng: Was ist DAS??

Carlotta: Oh, es arbeitet ohne Feuer und erzeugt dennoch sonnengleiches Licht! Ich nenne es Solarium.

Ginseng: Aaah ja. (ein „Solarium"nehm und die Zellen ausleucht)

SFX: KREISCH!! FIEP!!!! FLATTER! FLATTER! FLATTER!

Carlotta: Was war das??

Etwas: (Van Ginseng zu Boden reiß)

Ginseng: AH! HILFE!

Carlotta: (Ginseng anleucht) Oooch, ist das süß!

Ginseng: WAS?? (aufblick)

Rocky: Wuff! Wuff! Wuff! (auf Van Ginsengs Brust herumspring)

Ginseng: ... was ist das???

Carlotta: Keine Ahnung, aber darf ich es behalten? (Kiesel streichel)

Rocky: Wuff! Hächel! Hüpf! (Männchen mach)

Ginseng: (aufsteh) (sich abstaub) Ähm...

Rocky: (auf Carlottas Schulter flieg) Fiep!

Ginseng: Meinetwegen, mach was du willst.

Carlotta: Juchhu!

Rocky: Wuff! Wuff! Wuff!

SFX: Tapp! Tapp! Tapp! Tapp! Tapp! Tapp! Tapp!

Ginseng: (ihn die Richtung des Geräusches leucht) Da ist jemand!

SFX: (von ganz wo anders) Tapp! Tapp! Tapp! Tapp! Tapp! Tapp! Tapp!

Rocky: Grrrrrrr!

Carlotta: (in alle möglichen Richtungen leucht)

SFX: Tapp! Tapp! Tapp! Tapp! Tapp! Tapp! Tapp!

Ginseng: (Schwert zieh)

Gestalt: HUZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! (sich auf Van Ginseng stürz)

Rocky: GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! (volle Kanne gegen die Gestalt flieg und sie gegen die nächste Wand werf)

Gestalt: (fluch) (schimpf) (zeter)

Carlotta: (ihr ins Gesicht leucht)

Ginseng: Van Helsing!!

Helsing: IHR???

Alle: WAS MACHEN SIE DENN HIER??

Ginseng: Wir wurden von einer Hellseherin hierher gebracht, nachdem wir in Gran Canaria große Teile unserer Informationen entschlüsseln konnten. Und Sie??

Helsing: Ich wurde auf der Suche nach Carl von einer Hellseherin hierher geleitet, und...

Carlotta: Und?? UND??? Wo ist er?? Was ist passiert???

(-(-(-(-- Van Helsings frustriertes Erzählungs-Flashback --)-)-)-)

......

Carl: Ich denke ich weiß nun, was ich zu tun habe. (sich zu den Insanitären stell)

Die Insanitären: (GRINS)

Helsing: CARL!!! Wie kannst du das nur tun???

Carl: Ich habe meine Gründe.

(-(-(-(-- Carls begründende Gedankenflashbacks --)-)-)-)

Helsing: Wir sind in den Heiligen Orden aufgenommen worden!

Carl: Juchhu! ... können wir das mit Mus feiern?

Helsing: Nein.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Helsing: Wir haben unser erstes Vampirrudel vernichtet!

Carl: Juchhu! ... können wir das mit Mus feiern?

Helsing: Nein!

o-o-o-o-o-o

Helsing: Wir haben die Welt gerettet!

Carl: Juchhu! ... können wir das mit Mus feiern?

Helsing: NEIN!

o-o-o-o-o-o

Helsing: Wir haben eine Cheerleadergruppe abgekriegt!

Cheerleader: (kicher)

Carl: Juchhu! ... können wir die mit Mus bestreichen?

Helsing: NEI- na ja, okay.

(-(-(-(-- Carls begründende Gedankenflashbacks Ende --)-)-)-)

Helsing: Carl, wird wieder vernünftig!! Die da sind die BÖSEN! Du kannst nicht einfach mit ihnen gehen, nur weil sie Mus haben!! Das ist .... Irrsinn.

Die Insanitären: MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (sich Carl krallen und in einer Rauchwolke verschwinden)

Helsing: NEIN!! CARL!!! KOMM ZURÜCK!! CARL!!!

CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARL!!!!!!!!!

(-(-(-(-- Van Helsings frustriertes Erzählungs-Flashback Ende --)-)-)-)

Helsing: (seufz)

Rocky: (winsel)

Carlotta: Das ist ja noch schlimmer, als ich befürchtet hatte!

Ginseng: In der Tat. Nur ... warum haben Sie uns überhaupt angegriffen??

Helsing: Na jaaaa (sich an den Hinterkopf fass) Sie sahen einfach sehr bedrohlich aus...

Ginseng: 00!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS????? (Schwert heb)

Helsing: OII!! (in der Dunkelheit verschwind)

Ginseng: HA! WARTEN SIE NUR!! (ihm nachjag)

Rocky: (Carlotta fragend anschau) Wuff?

Carlotta: .... seufz.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((an einem nun endlich nicht mehr mysteriösem Ort – sprich dem Paradies)))

Die Insanitären und Carl: (sich im Raum des Pools der Silbersense materialisieren) LEI LEI!

Jürgen (formally known as Mann): (aus den Schatten hervorsteig) Willkommen, meine Liebsten!

Die Insanitären: Meister! (ihn umarmen)

Jürgen: (sie abweis) Ich bitte euch! Doch nicht vor den Gästen!

Carl: (an die Decke starr) Äh, was?

Jürgen: Ist er nicht wundervoll? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sein Verstand so schnell aufgibt. So können wir viel früher als geplant-

Carl: (schrei) IN EINEM RECHTWINKELIGEN DREIECK HABEN DIE BEIDEN KATHETENQUADRATE ZUSAMMEN DIE GLEICHE FLÄCHE WIE DAS QUADRAT DER HYPOTENUSE!!

Zaigai: Was war das???

Ateji: Ach, nur ein spontaner Geistesrest.

Jürgen: Dann ist Blorp jetzt soweit?

Mareesy: Aber natürlich, aber natürlich!

Jürgen: Wundervoll!! Unsere Kleinen haben schon so lange darauf gewartet!

SFX: KRACH!! KNARR!! QUIETSCH!!

Erzähler: Diese Geräusche waren die Einleitung für eine gigantische Türe, die plötzlich auftauchte uns sich genauso abrupt öffnete. Hinter ihr befand sich ein immenses Gewölbe, das wiederum bis an den Rand bewohnt war mit-

Weibliche Lürmios: Blubb!! Blubb!! Jodel! Blubb!

Ateji: Ach, sind die süüüüüüüß!

Zaigai: Süß ja. Aber so ... allein. (Skalpell erscheinen lass und sich Carl zuwend)

Alle: (wie hätte man es auch anders erwartet) MUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

GASP! ... wieder mal. Es wird spannend!! Oh mein Gott!! Halleluja!! LEILEI!!!

Wird Carl das überleben? Werden die anderen ihn rechtzeitig finden?? Werden sie die Verirrsinnigung der Welt aufhalten können? Oder werden die Insanitären triumphieren? Und mit was füttert man einen Hauskiesel??

Es wird sich zeigen ... oder auch nicht.

(ät) Ravenclaw2: Öh .... und die genauere Frage wäre? (sich nachdenklich über den nicht vorhandenen Bart streich)

(ät) Kakashi-Hatake: Es stimmt, sie klingt ähnlich. Einfach, weil ich sie erfunden habe und den elbischen Klang mag. Wörter oder so sind aber nicht übernommen.

(ät) Calandra: Och nö, der war eigentlich nur Einwurf. Die Pferde lass ich dieses Mal weg. (muahahaha)

(ät) Para: Hm ... das heißt, dass du eigentlich nicht existieren dürftest und somit ein verkörpertes außerkörperliches Medium bist ... oder so. (pfeif) ... (wegrenn)


	11. it's the final countdown!

Disclaimer: ICH GEB EUCH GLEICH DISCLAIMER, IHR&/&&&)/(()(/!!!!!

Gildor: Nein, Van Helsing & CO gehören nicht ihr...

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-- Van Helsing und der Fluch der Insanitären --)-)-)-)-)-)-)- )

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((des Nachts, in einer Kneipe in Madrid)))

Carlotta: (frustriert einen Cocktail schlürf)

Helsing: (entgeistert eine Bratwurst mit seinem Löffel piek)

Ginseng: Carlotta! Van Helsing! Warum so niedergeschlagen??

Helsing: Warum?? WARUM??? Das fragen Sie noch?? Wir haben Carl verloren!!!

Carlotta: Öh, wen?

Helsing: CARL! Klein, blond, Kuttenträger, seltsam... seit kurzem auch komplett verrückt und WEG!

Carlotta: Ach, der!

Ginseng: Du hattest ihn vergessen???

Carlotta: Nein, natürlich nicht. Er ist mir nur... öh, kurzzeitig entfallen.

Ginseng: Und warum starrst du dann so frustriert auf deinen Cocktail???

Carlotta: Weil ich weiß, dass ich ihn bald bezahlen muss. Und die Dinger sind hier verdammt teuer.

Ginseng und Helsing: OO;;;;;

Wirt: (zu ihrem Tisch komm) Ich mächte zie darrauv chinveizen, dass unzer Wirrtzchauz in venigen Miniten chließen vird!

Helsing: Danke, guter Mann.

Wirt: (gehen will)

Helsing: Einen Moment!

Wirt: (sich umdreh) Zie winschen?

Helsing: Ich kenne Ihren Dialekt!

Wirt: (sich an den Kragen fass) Menen ... menen Dialekcht? Ach vas! Den chat chier vast jäder, vierklich! (schwitz)

Helsing: Ach wirklich??? (aufspring und dem Wirt eine Maske vom Kopf zieh) HARR HARR!!! ICH WUSSTE ES!!!

Ginseng: OH MEIN GOTT!! ... ähm, wer ist das?

Wirt: Ich bien Chardinal Jinette, Van Chelzingz Auftraggeberrr.

Carlotta: Ah jo. (Cocktail schlürf)

Helsing: Was macht Ihr hier, Kardinal??

Jinette: Nun, iech chärrte von eirrem Verzagen.

Alle: UNSER VERSAGEN???

Jinette: Natierlich! Charrl iest entfiert und bietet zo den Inzanitärren das, wazie vir ihrren dömonischen Plan benetighen! DIE VELT IEST VERLORREN!!

Carlotta: Ha! Und ich dachte schon unsere Lage wäre lediglich aussichtslos!

Ginseng: Aber wenn es wirklich so schlimm ist, wie Ihr sagt, warum ist die Weltbevölkerung dann noch nicht verrückt?

Jinette: Nach iehrrer vollständikchen Entvicklung benetigen die Veibchen noch 24 Stunden, um iehre Kravt ainzusätzen. Daz cheißt, minuz dem Abzieglichen blaieben iehnen noch 10 Stunden!

Carlotta: 10 Stunden um zu den Insanitären zu gelangen, von denen wir nicht wissen, wo sie sind und sie dann zu vernichten, wobei wir nicht wissen, wie das geht?? KEIN PROBLEM!!!

Jinette: Tatzächliech?

Carlotta: --;, IRONIE!

Jinette: Oh...

Ginseng: Aber wir wissen doch, wo sie sind! Gott gab ihnen das Paradies, warum sollten sie und die Lürmio nicht dort sein?

Jinette: Chlevere Vreundin chaben Zie, Van Chelzing!

Helsing: Sie ist nicht-

Carlotta: Ein Vampir!!

Jinette: Oh, venn zie nicht izt ain Vampier, izt daz vier eine Beziechung noch viel bezer!

Carlotta: Eigentlich spielte ich auf die Insanitären an, die oftmals mit Vampiren verbunden werden. Wenn das nämlich stimmt, müssten wir nur ihren Meister töten!

Ginseng: Verzeih, dass ich mich deiner Fachdisziplin der Ironie bediene, aber; ACH, NA WUNDERBAR!! DANN MÜSSEN WIR JA NUR EINE MANN VERNICHTEN, DER MÄCHTIGER IST, ALS GOTT!!

Helsing: ... aber das stimmt doch nicht!

Ginseng: Hören Sie mir mal zu, ich sagte ja, dass es IRONIE ist!

Helsing: Nein, ich meinte es stimmt nicht, dass Jürgen mächtiger ist als Gott. Ihr beide erzähltet mir von den Videobändern und davon, wie Jürgen aus göttlichem Mus die Insanitären schuf. Aber Jürgen selbst wurde-

Carlotta: Das ist brillant!!!

Ginseng: Ich versteh kein Wort.

Carlotta: Na ja, im Gegensatz zu den Insanitären ist Jürgen-

Jürgen: (auftauch) Genau hier!

Alle: GASP!!

Jürgen: Ich sehe, ihr kennt die Pläne meiner Geliebten und mir. Doch es ist zu spät. Für euch. Für Carl. Und für diesen lächerlichen Planeten. Blorp ist erwacht und in wenigen Stunden wird es auch seinen Bräuten so gehen! Dann wird die Menschheit von ihnen heimgesucht werden! Und die nächste Generation wird ihm unterliegen! Ihm, dem Irrsinn!! (verschwind)

SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!

Carlotta: Ja herrlich, und wozu war diese Ansage jetzt gut??

Schwarz-Violettes Loch: (sich auftu)

Jürgens Stimme: Der Weg ins Paradies ist frei! Kommt zu uns, wenn ihr einen Showdown wollt! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- hust! röchel! HAHAHAHA!

Carlotta: ... oh.

Helsing: Eine Falle?

Ginseng: Oder unsere einzige Chance.

Carlotta: Na ja, ich weiß nicht...

Helsing: Sollten wir es wagen?

Ginseng: Vielleicht können wir noch-

Jinette: JÄTZT MACHT ÄNDLIECH VEITER!!! (die drei in das Loch stoß)

Alle: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (in den Strudel gesogen werden)

Jinette: (wink) Viel Glieck!

Rocky: WUFF!!! WUFF!! (ihn an seiner Kutte zieh)

Jinette: oO??

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((im Paradies)))

Alle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

SFX: KRACH!!!

Alle: (auf einer Wiese gelandet sind)

Carlotta: Auuuuuuaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (aufsteh) (sich den Hintern reib)

Helsing: (aufsteh) (seinen Hut zurechtbürst)

Ginseng: (aufsteh) (sich umseh) Mein Gott, das sieht ja aus wie im-

Typ: (auftauch) Paradies! Danke, das sagt man mir oft.

Helsing: (mechanischen Bogen zieh und auf den Typen ziel) Wer sind Sie??

Typ: Ich? (sich verbeug) Oh, ich bin nur der Gärtner, nur der Gärtner! Und zufällig auch freiberuflich Touristenführer. Darf ich Ihnen eine kleine Tour anbieten?

Ginseng: Für so etwas haben wir wirklich keine Zeit!!

Gärtner: Aber, aber! Alleine finden Sie die Insanitären ohnehin nicht. Und überhaupt... es bleiben Ihnen noch gute 9 Stunden. Kommen Sie, kommen Sie, zu den Gewächshäusern! (weglatsch)

Die anderen: (ihm zögernd folgen)

- 8 Stunden später -

Gärtner: Wir nähern uns nun dem Höhepunkt unserer Tour. Wenn Sie nun alle so freundlich wären, und Ihre Köpfe in purem Erstaunen gen Himmel heben würden.

Alle: (genau das tun) Ooooh! Aaaaah!

Riesiges Schloss: (vor ihnen steh)

SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!

Gärtner: In diesem immensen Gebäude befinden sich Kerkerkomplex, Brutzentrum der Lürmio, Hauptsitz der Insanitären, Gästezimmer und Billardraum.

Carlotta: Kerkerkomplex? Ich dachte, die Insanitären wären allein.

Gärtner: Oh nein, sie kümmern sich gut um ihre Hausspinner.

Ginseng: Hausspinner??

Gärtner: Folgen Sie mir und sehen Sie selbst. (ins Schloss geh)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Kerkerkomplex der Insanitären)))

SFX: Schreie aus den Zellen!

Mann in einer Zelle: HOLT MICH HIER RAUS!! DIE BACKWAREN SIND HINTER MIR HER!!!

Frau in einer Zelle: OH GOTT!!! OH GOTT!! ÜBERALL BROTE!!!

Carlotta: Sind... sind das etwa...

Gärtner: Blorps ehemalige Wirte.

Helsing: (elends langen Gang von Zellen seh) Aber das sind ja tausende!!

Gärtner: Eine Million, um genau zu sein.

Ginseng: Aber wie ist das möglich??? Es können doch unmöglich alle Wirte so lange überlebt haben!

Gärtner: Also wirklich... Alter und Tod sind Dinge, die sich in unserem Verstand festsetzen. Diese Menschen hier haben keinen Verstand mehr...

Carlotta: Also sind sie unsterblich??

Gärtner: Und behalten noch dazu das Alter, das sie hatten, als sie Blorp ... auserwählte.

Frau in einer Zelle: ICH BIN DER KÖNIG DER WELT!! (gegen die Gitterstäbe renn)

Helsing: Aber warum sind sie hier? Warum legen die Insanitären keinen Wert darauf, sie auf die Erde zu schicken?

Gärtner: Ich bitte Sie! Sehen Sie sich diese Kreaturen doch mal an!

Mann in einer Zelle: (krampfhaft versuch, gegen die Wand zu kämpfen)

Gärtner: Sie sind verrückt, nicht Insanitär. Sie sind das, was der Zombie im Vergleich zum Vampir ist.

Carlotta: Dann .... dann ist Carl auch...

Gärtner: Ah ja, der Neue. Gibt einen schönen Spinner ab, wirklich.

Helsing: Das ist unmöglich!! Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn sah war er noch fast-

Gärtner: Normal? Ja, aber inzwischen benützt ihn Blorp nicht mehr als Wirt, was seinen Wahnsinn endgültig manifestiert hat.

Helsing: Endgültig??

Gärtner: Irreparabel.

Helsing: Aber-

Gärtner: Ich nehme an, Sie wollen ihn sehen. Folgen Sie mir. (bis zum Ende des endlos langen Ganges latsch) Nun denn, ich präsentiere-

Helsing: Carl!!!

Carl: (mit dem Gesicht zur Wand in einer Ecke hock)

Gärtner: (Zelle aufsperr) Nur zu, nur zu, sie beißen selten...

Helsing und Carlotta: (in die Zelle gehen)

Ginseng: (auf ihre Uhr schau) Können wir ihn nicht später holen? Sollten wir nicht langsam-

Gärtner: (sie in die Zelle stoß und zusperr) Sterben? Ach was, wartet doch nich ein wenig!

Carlotta: HEY!!

Gärtner: Lektion 1; Es war immer der Gärtner (sich Maske vom Kopf zieh)

Alle: JÜRGEN!!

Jürgen: Tja, so ist es wohl. Genießt eure letzte Zeit zusammen. Leider kann ich eurem Ende nicht beiwohnen, schließlich möchte ich ja nicht verpassen, wie meine Kinder die Erde bevölkern! MUAHAHA! ADIEU! (verschwind)

Ginseng: Mist.

Helsing: (zu Carl eil) Carl!! Carl!! (ihn pack und zu sich dreh) Carl, sag doch was!!

Carl: Ihr Hut und ich, wir sind uns gar nicht so unähnlich, Mister Bond.

Ginseng: ... wovon redet der Mensch?

Helsing: (schluchz) Der arme Carl!!!

Carlotta: Und ... und es ist alles meine Schuld.

Helsing: (sie fragend anschau)

Carlotta: Wäre ich nicht in die Kutsche gestiegen, hätten die Insanitären ihn nie gekriegt!

Helsing: Nein, es ist meine Schuld!! Ich hätte etwas unternehmen müssen!! Ein Gegenmittel finden müssen!!

Ginseng: (pfeif) Also meine Schuld isses jedenfalls nicht...

Carlotta und Helsing: (verzweifelt in irgendwelchen Ecken sitzen und rumjammern)

Carl: (aufspring) Verzweifelt nicht, Sir Henry! Rheinland-Pfalz wird nicht fallen!

Carlotta und Helsing: (HEUL!!)

Erzähler: Wir unterbrechen diesen dramatischen Moment für eine kurze Werbepause!

(-(-(-(-- Werbung --)-)-)-)

Lacrima: Kennen Sie das auch?

Gildor: Sie sind ein seltsames, unaussprechliches Wesen und leben ganz alleine im Wald?

Lacrima: Ohne Verwandte?

Gildor: Bekannte?

Lacrima: Freunde?

Gildor: Und ganz ohne Bildung??

Lacrima: Und warum das?

Gildor: Etwa, weil Sie jedes Mal, wenn Sie versuchen ein gutes Buch zu lesen von dessen Farbe abgeschreckt werden?

Lacrima: Aber das muss nicht länger sein!

Gildor: Bestellen Sie sofort und ohne zu zögern;

Lacrima: Buchumschläge in der bösen Farbe!

Gildor: Nur jetzt, nur hier!

Lacrima: Es zahlt sich aus!

(-(-(-(-- Werbung Ende --)-)-)-)

- eine Stunde später –

Ginseng: Na toll. Jetzt sitzen wir hier mit einem irren Mönch-

Helsing: Ordensbruder!!!!

Ginseng: DANN IST ER EBEN EIN ORDENSBRUDER, NA UND?? ER IST VERRÜCKT, WIR SITZEN HIER MIT IHM FEST UND DIE WELT WIE WIR SIE KENNEN WIRD IN (auf die Uhr schau) EINER HALBEN STUNDE GESCHICHTE SEIN!!

Helsing: Und Sie regen sich auf?? Aber natürlich, Sie haben ja so viel dafür getan, dass wir gerettet werden!!

Ginseng: Was soll das bitteschön heißen?? Wer von uns beiden hat den Wochen verschwendet, nur um diesem dämlichen Trio nachzusegeln??

Helsing: Weil ja Ihr Gran Canaria Aufenthalt so unglaublich furchtbar viel genützt hat, wie??

Ginseng: WAS ERLAUBEN SIE SICH EIGENTLICH-

Helsing: NEIN, WAS ERLAUBEN SIE SICH ZU-

Carlotta: RUUUUUUUUUUUUHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! HÖRT AUF!!! DAS IST IDIOTISCH!!! ES FÜHRT ZU NICHTS!!! ES VERBRAUCHT KOSTBARE SENDEZEIT!!! ... und außerdem irritiert es Carl.

Alle: (zu Carl sehen, der gerade nervös seine Finger zählt)

Ginseng: ... tut mir Leid.

Helsing: Mir... mir auch.

Ginseng: Ich will nur einfach nicht glauben, dass wir versagt haben sollen ... so! Hier, eingesperrt in einer Zelle, so einfach konstruiert, dass man sie selbst mit ein wenig Säure aufbrechen könnte. Und dennoch-

Carlotta: Säure?? Warum sagt Ihr das nicht eher?? Hey, Carl!

Carl: Möh?

Carlotta: HARR!! (sich auf Carl stürz)

Helsing: Hm... eigentlich gar keine schlechte Idee, wo wir doch eh bald alle sterben. (Van Ginseng anlüstel)

Ginseng: Aaaargh!! (Van Helsing eine schmier)

Helsing: Aua ... schön, dann eben nicht.

Carlotta: ICH HAB IHN!!

Ginseng: Ja, schön für dich aber musst du uns das so laut mitteilen??

Carlotta: Äh, was? ... mein Gott, nein!! (aufspring und sich von Carl entfern) Ich meine doch IHN! (kleinen Kasten hochhalt)

Helsing: Moment, das kenn ich doch...

Carlotta: Carls tragbarer Säurekasten!!

Ginseng: Woher wusstest du-

Carlotta: Also bitte, man unterhält sich doch. (Kasten aufmach und ein paar Violen auf die Gitterstäbe werf) Zurück!!

SFX: ZISCH!!!

Gitterstäbe: Aaah!! Auaa!! Oh nein, wir schmelzeeeeen! (schmelzen)

Helsing: Der weg ist frei!!

Ginseng: Genial, Carlotta. Genial!

Carlotta: Danke, danke, ich verdiene es.

Helsing: Jetzt sollten wir uns aber beeilen!!

Ginseng: Und was ist mit ihm? (zu Carl seh)

Helsing: Carl?

Carl: (gerade die Wand in bösartiger Absicht piek)

Helsing: Du bleibst hier, bis wir dich holen. Verstanden?

Carl: Weihnachtsmann?

Helsing: Ja, genau. Los jetzt!

Erzähler: So wurde der überexzentrischen Ordensbruder vorläufig abgeschoben und die drei mutigen, potentiellen Retter der Menschheit rannten ohne ihn flugs eine unendliche Treppe hinauf, bis an ihr Ende. Dort angekommen stellte Van Ginseng mit einem entsetzten Blick auf ihre Uhr fest, dass ihnen nur noch zehn Minuten zur Rettung der Erde blieben. Und wo wir schon von Entsetzen reden;

Ateji: Ollah!

Zaigai: Ih!

Mareesy: Gat!

Jürgen: Meine Güte, wegen den zehn Minuten hättet ihr euch nicht einmal die Mühe machen sollen, die Stiegen raufzukommen.

Carlotta: (keuch) Wem sagst du das?

Jürgen: Aber wenn ihr schon einmal hier seid, will ich euch natürlich nicht vorenthalten, was ich in wenigen Augenblicken auf die Menschheit loslassen werde. ISHYLL!!

Die Insanitären: (immense Türe erscheinen lassen und sie öffnen)

Lürmio: Blubb!! Fieps!! Blubb! Jodel!

Ginseng: Ach du meine Güte!

Helsing: JÜRGEN!! Ich fordere dich heraus!! (Schwert zieh)

SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!

Jürgen: Nun... hm ... öh ... keine Lust! Ishyll!!

Mareesy: (den Pool der Silbersense aus dem Nichts heraufbeschwör)

Ateji: Ich bezweifle, dass ihr darüber in euren Aufzeichnungen gelesen habt. (ihre Hand in das Becken tauch und ein bisschen silbernes Wasser auf eine vorbeifliegende Fliege spritz)

Fliege: (lila leucht) (zirp) LIMBO!! (gegen eine Wand flieg)

Helsing: Was zum...

Zaigai: Das Vogelbe- Pool der Silbersense enthält die Essenz des Wahnsinns. Alles, was damit in Berührung kommt, wird unverzüglich insanitär.

Ateji: Außerdem kann man darauß super Mus machen.

Mareesy: Und ferner kann es das...

Die Insanitären: (jeweils eine Hand in den Pool halten)

Helsing: Was zum...

Erzähler: Doch der Kontakt mit der Essenz des Wahnsinns ließ die Insanitären in ihren Symbolfarben aufleuchten, bevor sie in einem gleißenden Ball aus Licht verschmolzen, zu einer großen, schlangenartigen Drachenkreatur.

Helsing: Ich wiederhole mich, aber; WAS ZUM-

Drache: (mit voll krass computeranimierter Tripplestimme aller Insanitären) ICH BIN LYRA, TODESDRACHE DER INSANITÄT!!! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jürgen: Hach Mädls, ich liebe es, wenn ihr das tut! (auf eine imaginäre Uhr schau) Ups, wie die Zeit vergeht. Tja, ich muss runter in die Halle und meinen Kindern den Weg auf die Erde weisen. Macht's gut! Und werdet schön gefressen! (die Treppe runterlauf)

Helsing: (ihm folgen will)

Lyra: (den Weg versperr)

Carlotta: Wir müssen Jürgen töten!

Helsing: Aber wie???

Carlotta: Er ist sterblich!! Verrückt, insanitär – meinetwegen! Und durch den Wahnsinn stirbt er keines natürlichen Todes, aber Waffen könnten sicher nachhelfen!!

Helsing: Wenn das so ist ... (Van Ginseng sein Schwert zuwerf) Ihm nach! Ich erledige das hier! (auf Lyra deut)

Ginseng: Geht klar!! (in einem unbeobachteten Moment die Stiege hinunterflücht)

Lyra: Soll deine Freundin unserem Meister doch nachjagen! ES IST ZU SPÄT!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! (sich auf Van Helsing stürz)

Helsing: (ausweich) (nach seinen Tojo Blades greif) (Lyra am Hals entlangschneid)

Lyra: AAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Schmerzensschreie aus dem Kerker: YYIIAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Helsing: Was zum-

Lyra: WIR SIND DIE QUELLE DER INSANITÄT!! UNSER SCHMERZ IST AUCH DER ALLER ANDEREN WAHNSINNIGEN!!!

Carlotta: Na warte!! Kaaaaraaaaoooookeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! (mit einem spitzen Stein auf Lyra zuspring)

Lyra: HA!!! (Carlotta an die nächste Wand semmel)

Carlotta: .... ächz XX!

Lyra: UND NUN (sich aufbäum) ZU DIR, VAN HELSING!!

Helsing: (schwitz)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((in der Ausgangshalle des Schlosses)))

Jürgen: (gerade ein lila Teleporterloch zur Erde kreiert hat)

Ginseng: Sie wollen uns schon verlassen?

Jürgen: Ah, Ihr seid es. Van Ginseng. (sich zu ihr umdreh) (Schwert seh) (schluck) Aber meine Liebe, Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa-

Ginseng: (Schwert heb)

Jürgen: ... Ihr wollt doch.

Ginseng: (ihren Mantel abwerf)

Jürgen: Halt!!

Ginseng: ... was?

Jürgen: Hört Ihr das?

Ginseng: Was?

SFX: SCHREI!!! KREISCH!!! KRACH!!!

Jürgen: Da oben kämpfen meine geliebten Musmädchen und ihr Van Helsing gerade um das Schicksal der Welt.

Ginseng: Irrtum. Das Schicksal der Welt entscheidet sich hier. Und zwar zu unseren Gunsten. Und zwar gleich, nachdem ich Sie hiermit (mit Schwert auf Jürgen zeig) durchbohrt habe.

Jürgen: Aber, aber. Lasst die anderen doch kämpfen! Und wenn sie alle tot sind, werden wir die neue Welt regieren. Ich ... und Ihr an meiner Seite als die neue und einzige Insanitäre.

Ginseng: (augenroll) (Buch hochhalt mit dem Titel „101 Phrasen von Männern die wissen, dass ihr sicherer Tod bevorsteht")

Jürgen: (seufz) Also gut. (Schwert zieh) Geben wir dem Publikum, wofür es Eintritt bezahlt hat!!

Ginseng: (sich fragend nach einem Publikum umseh)

Jürgen: .... METAPHER!

Ginseng: Oh.

- Stille -

Jürgen: GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (sich auf Van Ginseng stürz)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eigentlich sollte das ein letztes, langes Kapitel werden, aber dann wollte ich euch doch noch mit einem finalen Cliffhanger quälen. Hehehe!

(ät) Para: Ja, du hast Recht. In der Tat neigt sich mein Van Helsing-scher Wahnsinn dem Ende zu...

Carl: JUCHU! WIR SIND FREI!!

Lacrima: Hey, schon mal was von Sequel gehört?

Carl: NEEEEEEIIIIIINNNNN!!!!!

Übrigens möchte ich wegen der Backwarenähnlichkeit verteidigend anmerken, dass ich dies hier schon etwas länger gespeichert hatte und wir schlicht und einfach einen zu ähnlichen Irrsinn haben. (fröhlich pfeifend auf einer Semmel gen Sonnenuntergang reit)

(ät) Calandra: Mir ähnlich? Na dann tust du mir schon mal Leid. (grins) Bei Pythagoras kann ich nur mit Eingebung antworten, der Jürgen hatte allerdings Gründe;

a.) mag ich den Namen Jürgen einfach sehr gerne

b.) schrieb ich gerade an dem Carlotta-Taxi Kapitel, als ich selbst eine seltsame Taxifahrt erlebte und so auf die Idee mit dem Taxi kam. Und da mein Fahrer Jürgen hieß, beschloss ich einfach, diesen Namen zu missbrauchen

(ät) Alle: Stellt sich die Frage; Was nach dieser Geschichte? Klarerweise werde ich mich verstärkt dem dritten Teil von HdS widmen, was aber nicht heißen muss, dass ich keinen VH mehr mache. Was also sagt ihr? Wollt ihr eine Fortsetzung der Insanitären? Eine neue VH Geschichte (schon böses auf Lager hab)? Oder soll ich VH lassen und erst mal was anderes schreiben? Darf's ein Crossover sein? Äußert mal eure Wünsche und wir sehen dann, was dabei rauskommt...


	12. aus die maus, äh stein

Disclaimer: Wenn Van Helsing mir gehören würde und ich Geld hätte, hätte ich diese Geschichte dann hier auf geschrieben?? Würde ich sie dann nicht viel eher mit Originalbesetzung und Sandra Bullock in der Rolle der Van Ginseng verfilmen??? Ja, ich denke auch. ALSO NERVT MICH NICHT IMMER MIT DIESEM DÄMLICHEN COPYRIGHT!!!

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-- Van Helsing und der Fluch der Insanitären --)-)-)-)-)-)-)- )

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((oben, im Turm)))

Carlotta und Van Helsing: (in eine Ecke gedrängt wurden)

Lyra: Mmmh, kompaktes Fertiggericht! Genau so, wie ich es mag. Ein wenig roh vielleicht, aber das kann man ja ändern!

Erzähler: ...sprach Lyra grinsend und blähte ihre Backen, um dem Heldentrio ein hochgradiges (Oh, Wortwitz!) Ende zu bereiten. Allerdings hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass unten in der Halle...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((unten in der Halle)))

Jürgen: HARR HARR!!! (über der entwaffneten Van Ginseng steh und ihr sein Schwert an den Hals halt)

Ginseng: (schluck)

Erzähler: ... hey!! Moment!! So sollte das nicht laufen!! Das Gute sollte doch gewinnen!! GEWINNEN!!!

Jürgen: Tja, da muss ich euch wohl enttäuschen. (räusper) Wo war ich? (auf Van Ginseng herabblick) Richtig! Harrrrr!!!

(-(-(-(-- Finale, höchst dramatische Zeitlupensequenz --)-)-)-)

Jürgen: Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirb!(zum finalen Stich aushol)

Ginseng: (Hand vors Gesicht tu) (Augen schließ)

Jürgen: AAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAA-ARGHHHH!! (in seiner Bewegung inne halt)

....

Ginseng: (Augen aufmach) Waaaaaas zuuuuuuuuuum-

SFX: PLING!!! KLIRR!!

Jürgen: (kreidebleich ist) (Schwert fallenlass)

SFX: Wuuuuuuuuuff!! Wuuuuuuuuuuuff!!

(-(-(-(-- Finale, höchst dramatische Zeitlupensequenz Ende --)-)-)-)

Jürgen: AAAAAUUUAAAAA!!!!! DU BLÖDE TÖLE!!!

Rocky: Wuff!! Wuff!! Wuff!!

Ginseng: Kiesel!

Jürgen: Aaaaah!!! (sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Fuß halt und hysterisch in der Gegend herumhüpf) Au! Au! Au! Direkt auf die kleine Zehe!!!

Ginseng: (Schwert schnapp und aufspring)

Jürgen: Au! Au! Au! Au! (spring) Das gibt eine Schwellung, die hält noch Ja-

SFX: SWISCH!! PLIRR!! BOHR!!

Jürgen: (Van Ginseng ungläubig anstarr)

Ginseng: Ich gab Ihnen lediglich Ihr Schwert zurück...

Jürgen: (auf die Knie fall)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Turm)))

Helsing: (sich schützend vor Carlotta stell)

Lyra: (Maul aufreiß)

SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! GROLL!!

Lyra: WAS ZUM-

SFX: Plopp! Plopp! Plopp! Plopp! Plopp!

Lyra: GRRRRRR??? (ihren Kopf verwirrt in Richtung Riesengewölbe dreh)

Lürmio: (sehr schnell hintereinander zerplatzen)

SFX: Plopp! Plopp! Plopp! Plopp! Plopp!

Lyra: WIE ... WIE IST DAS MÖGLICH???

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Halle)))

Jürgen: Es ist noch nicht vorbei!!

Ginseng: (Schwert aus seiner Brust zieh)

Jürgen: AAAAAHHHH!!!

Ginseng: Doch. Das ist es.

Jürgen: (finalen, theatralischen Röchler von sich geb) (sterb)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Turm)))

Lyra: NEIN!!! NEIN!!! UNMÖGLICH!!! DIE SANITÄT DARF NICHT SIEGEN!!! SO WAR ES NICHT GEPLANT!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (sich in Mus auflös)

- laaaaaaaaaaaaange Stille -

Ginseng: (die Stiegen hochgerannt komm)

Carlotta: Van Ginseng!!

Ginseng: (Jürgens Schwert auf den Boden werf) Er ist tot.

Carlotta: Ist ... ist die Menschheit gerettet? Ist es vorbei?

SFX: DONNER!!! KRACH!!! BEB!!!

Carlotta: (sich an Van Ginseng klammer) Was ist das??

Stimme der Insanitären: WENN WIR UNTEGEHEN, GEHT AUCH DER IRRSINN UNTER!!! UND MIT IHM DAS PARADIES DER INSANITÄT!!! UND SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH IHR!!! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... (sich langsam auflös)

Helsing: Was hat das zu bedeuten??

Schloss: (wackel) (krach) (beb)

Stück eines Kronleuchters: (auf Carlotta fall)

Carlotta: Aua! Es stürzt ein!! Wir müssen hier weg!!

Ginseng: Unten hat Jürgen ein Teleporterloch geöffnet!! Schnell, beeilt euch!!

Teile der Decke: (auf die Drei herabfallen)

Ginseng: NA LOS!! (die Stiege runterenn)

Helsing und Carlotta: (ihr folgen)

- auf halbem Weg nach unten -

Ginseng: Hier gibt es eine Abzweigung, mit der sind wir schneller!!

Helsing: Aber so sind wir nicht heraufgekommen!!

Ginseng: Na und??

Helsing: Der Kerker!! Die Irren!

Ginseng: Dafür haben wir keine Zeit!! Das Schloss stürzt gleich ein und der Rest dieser Dimension wird kurz danach ins ewige Nichts gezogen!!!

Carlotta: Aber Carl ist noch da unten!

Ginseng: Dann wird er es bleiben müssen. Kommt endlich!! (Abkürzung nehmen will)

Carlotta: Aber ich liebe ihn!!!

- Stille -

Helsing: Wie war das?

Carlotta: Ich ... ich liebe ihn!

Ginseng: Seit wann denn das bitteschön???

Carlotta: ... seit mir Teile eines Kronleuchters auf den Kopf gefallen sind?

Ginseng: Oh. Das macht Sinn.

Helsing: Na schön, na schön. (heroische Pose mach) Flieht! Ich werde Carl holen!!

Stiege über den Dreien: (zusammenbrech)

Carlotta: ES STÜRZT GLEICH EIN!!!

Helsing: ((Sag bloß...))

Ginseng: Aber wir können Sie doch nicht-

Schloss: KRACH!! DONNER!! SCHWANK!!

Ginseng und Carlotta: AH! (die Stiege runterrennen)

Helsing: (die andere Stiege nehm) Ich komme, Carl!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((vor dem Schloss)))

Ginseng: (Teleporterloch hinter sich herzieh) Wie gut, dass die tragbar sind!

Carlotta: Wo bleibt denn bloß-

Schloss: KRACH!!! RUMMS!!! DONNER!! BRECH!! RATTER!! KRACHWUMM!!!

....

Trümmerhaufen: (staub)

Ginseng: Van Helsing!! ... wie schade um seinen Hut!

Carlotta: CARL!!! NEIN!!!

Carl: (sich von hinten an sie anschleich und ihr eine Krake auf den Kopf setz) Muahahahaha!

Carlotta: CARL!!! (ihn umarm) Du lebst ja!!

Helsing: (aus dem Trümmerhaufen emporsteig) HUST! RÖCHEL!! KEUCH!! (sich abstaub) Ich dachte ich hätte dir gesagt, im Kerker auf uns zu warten!!!

Carl: Miep?

Helsing: Also wenn ich nicht unsterblich wäre, würde ich dir das jetzt sehr übel nehmen. (seinen Hut zurechtrück)

Ginseng: Ich will ja ungern unterbrechen, aber-

Lautsprecherdurchsage: Diese Dimension zerstört sich in 5 .. 4 .. 3-

Ginseng: WEG HIER!!!

Alle: (ins Teleporterloch springen)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((einige Tage später, im Petersdom)))

Jinette: Iech bin stolz auv oich! Iehr chabt alle vier gute Arrbeit geleiztet, vobai... (Carl anseh)

Carl: (den Dom mit Zeitschriften ausleg)

Carlotta: Ich habe noch mal in den Büchern nachgelesen... der Irrsinn wird mit der Zeit nachlassen und irgendwann verschwinden! Und bis dahin... (mit den Schultern zuck) (Carl enthusiastisch beim Auslegen helf)

Helsing: (sich nachdenklich am Kopf kratz)

Jinette: Chach ia, die Liebe! (Van Helsing und Van Ginseng zuzwinker)

Helsing: (zu Van Ginseng seh)

Ginseng: (zu Van Helsing seh)

Jinette: Alzo iech vüsste, vas zu tun iest! Immerrrchin chat är Drracula beziegt und zie die Velt vor dem Irrrzinn gerettet!

Ginseng: (stock) Ich ... ich hab was??

Helsing: Jaja, ich muss sagen da hat er leider Recht. Sicher, wir haben alle mitgeholfen, aber Jürgen getötet haben Sie alleine, weshalb das hier größtenteils auf Ihr Konto geht!

Ginseng: Aber... aber das bedeutet...

Carlotta: Van Ginseng? Alles in Ordnung mit Euch? Was habt Ihr? Was ist los?

Ginseng: Ich...

(-(-(-(-- Dramatische Semi-Zeitlupensequenz mit musikalischer Untermalung --)-)-)-)

Bright Eyes: (zu spielen beginn) Is it a kind of dream, floating out on the tide, following the river of death downstream? Oh, is it a dream?

Dr. Nicks widerhallende Stimme in Van Ginsengs Geist: Und spielen Sie unter keinen Umständen Volleyball in einem Tournier oder retten Sie die Welt ... retten Sie die Welt ... retten Sie die Welt ... Sie die Welt ... die Welt ... Welt ... Welt ...Welt...

Musik: There's a fog along the horizon, a strange glow in the sky.

Ginseng: (zusammenbrech)

Musik: And nobody seems to know where you go.

Carlotta: Vaaaaaan Giiiiiiinseeeeeeeeng!!!

Musik: And what does it mean?

Jinette: Iiiieeeest chiiieeer aiiiiin Aaaaarzt iiiieeeeem Zaaaaaaaaaal?

Musik: Oh, is it a dream?

- im Krankenhaus –

Musik: Bright eyes, burning like fire. Bright eyes, how can you close and fail?

Carl und Carlotta: (auf einer Bank sitzen und warten)

Musik: How can the light that burned so brightly suddenly burn so pale?

Helsing: (im Gang auf und ab geh)

Musik: Bright eyes.

- später –

Carl: (sich als Arzt ausgeb und Patienten verschreck)

Musik: Is it a kind of shadow, reaching into the night,

Carlotta: (Carl nachjag)

Musik: Wandering over the hills unseen?

Helsing: (ungeduldig wart)

Musik: Or is it a dream?

- viel später -

Musik: There's a high wind in the trees, a cold sound in the air.

Dr. Nick: (aus dem OP komm)

Helsing: (aufspring)

Musik: And nobody ever knows when you go. And where do you start,

Nick und Helsing: (heftig debattieren)

Musik: Oh, into the dark?

Dr. Nick: (kopfschüttel)

Helsing: (seinen Hut auf den Boden werf und auf die Knie fall)

Musik: Bright eyes, burning like fire. Bright eyes, how can you close and fail? How can the light that burned so brightly suddenly burn so pale? Bright eyes.

- Tage später, auf einem Friedhof -

Musik: Bright eyes, burning like fire.

Jinette: Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub...

Musik: Bright eyes, how can you close and fail?

Carl und Carlotta: (eine Schaufel Erde in ein Grab werfen)

Musik: How can the light that burned so brightly suddenly burn so pale?

Helsing: (mit verhüllten Gesicht abseits steh)

Musik: Bright eyes.

(-(-(-(-- Dramatische Semi-Zeitlupensequenz mit musikalischer Untermalung Ende --)-)-)-)

(((3 Wochen später, in Van Helsings italienischer Bruchbude)))

Helsing und Carlotta: (fernsehen)

Helsing: Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben...

Carlotta: Van Ginseng, sie...

Helsing: Wie konnte sie einfach so aus einem Reflex heraus eine Krankenschwester erstechen und mich dann die Kaution für ihren Gefängnisaufenthalt zahlen lassen???

Carlotta: Das war doch schon vor-

Helsing: Wochen, na und?? Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich wegen ihr vollkommen pleite bin!!

Carlotta: Na ja, aber-

Helsing: Und sag bloß es stört dich kein bisschen, dass sie nach ihrer Freilassung einfach so nach Rio verschwunden ist???

Carlotta: Ach was, halb so schlimm. Immerhin habe ich jetzt keine Chefin mehr und kann in Ruhe mit meinem geliebten Carl in die Ferien fahren.

Helsing: Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?

Carlotta: Das geht schon klar, immerhin kommt er jetzt langsam von seiner verrückt-dummen in seine verrückt-künstlerische Phase.

Carl: (mit einem Pinsel vorbeirenn) Sonnenblumen in einem Meer der trommelnden Einfältigkeit, sein oder musizieren, ach! Oh du Mondblüte! Wohin gehen deine Tropfen, wenn das Gras nicht bedeckt all jene Gedanken, die sprießen über die Berge der Nacht!

Helsing: ....

Carlotta: Was?? Immerhin steckt er schon fast keine Möbel mehr in Brand!

Carl: (aus der Küche) FEURIOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Helsing: (Carlotta sauer anfunkel)

Carlotta: Hey, ich sagte FAST! Und außerdem-

SFX: KLOPF! KLOPF! KLOPFKLOPF! KLOPF!

Helsing: Etwa schon wieder die Zeugen Jehovas???

Carlotta: Nein, ich denke nicht.

Acht Frauen: Aloha he alle zusammen!

Helsing: OO!

Carlotta: Na ja, Carl hat mir erzählt, dass du in deinen Beziehungen bis jetzt immer Pech hattest, also haben wir zusammengelegt und...

Acht Frauen: (grinsen) Hallo Gabriel!

Helsing: (sabber)

Carlotta: Tja, Carl und ich werden dann mal einen Spaziergang machen.

Acht Frauen: (ihre Kleider vom Leib reißen)

Carlotta: ... einen sehr langen Spaziergang.

Carl: (mit einem brennenden Pinsel ins Zimmer komm) FLAMMENMEEEEEER!

Helsing: Du sagst es Carl, du sagst es.

Rocky: WUFF!! (hächel) (hüpf) (hächel)

o-o-o-o ENDE o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Das war's!! Oh mein Gott, es ist vollbracht!!

Danke für all eure netten Reviews und den fröhlich inspirierenden Irrsinn!!!

Und, wie fandet ihr's? Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es immer schlechter wurde, oder jedenfalls wäre es so, wenn ich nach der Anzahl der Reviews gehe. Also gebt mir doch mal flüchtig ein Gesamtfeetback, das wäre very nice! Tja, was noch? Ach ja, was ich als nächstes schreibe... ich hab noch keinen konkreten Plan aber doch eine ziemlich dominante Idee. Hehehehe....

(ät) Para: Ach, ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das verraten soll ... hmmhmmmhmm ... macht doch die schöne Überraschung kaputt... aber ein Tipp; Es hat auch etwas mit Mö- Ordensbrüdern zu tun. Was anderes; Oh ja, gemeinsamer Irrsinn – das ist gut. Hach ja, schön, wenn man seinen Wahnsinn mit der Welt teilen kann. Ti hihihihi

(ät) Andalglarien: Jaaaaa (schon gelesen hab) seehr nett diese VH Story (pfeif) Aber; BÖSE WERBERIN! BÖÖÖÖSE BÖSE WERBERIN!!!

(ät) Calandra: Die böse Farbe stammt aus dem Film The Village und ist Rot. Denn die böse Farbe zieht die an, von denen wir nicht sprechen! Gerhard: Grrrr!! Lacrima: Ja, genau die.


End file.
